Life at Kong Studios 2
by thevampire2010
Summary: The bands are living together, making chart topping music and much more is going to happen. if anyone wants to make a story with the characters i've added feel free to at anytime.


Episode One

"You Should Just Be Who You Are Because

That's The Way To The Perfect Evening"- 

Alina

The girls of La' Vega and Gorillaz are back again, and this time things are on their way to being big and becoming bigger than ever before. They have a little bit or as people would think somewhat of a composition going on with someone from school, and a battle going on with someone else from school. But it's not that big of a deal, it's just some sort of drama conflict that just happened out of nowhere. And their songs had hit number one on the charts on its first week being out in stores and on the radio, with the help of all of their friends in Gorillaz that is.

But on this particular day, everything revolved around Maura since this is her day and her chance to feel the spirits rise in her now that she and Cody became the very most popular pair around school.

Today she learns something from her best friend for life and group member, Alina who has some very powerful words of encouragement that magically find a way to sink in and help Maura in the long run after a crazy ordeal that turned out to be good. But here is what happens to Maura that causes her to talk to Alina and seek her wise advice. And this story is sort tricky to explain at first, but then it gets easier to understand after hearing it.

Maura had went to school one day with the rest of the La' Vega crew, and Noodle, the one and only girl she can't stand, which is a long story to explain for another time. As soon as they walked into the school building they had walked to chorus class to get some work on their singing and vocal practice before their next recording session. Maura sat in her seat beside Alina, and Alina sat between Maura and Beth. Then a few minutes later a few more people had started walking into the class room and taking their seats as well. It wouldn't be long before the bell rang for class to start up for the day.

"I can't believe that the ring dance is this weekend, and we're all going to be there tomorrow night." Maura was excited about the junior proem since she was ready for it as well as everyone else. "This is going to be great."

"I know, and it seems like people are going to be talking about it forever until the school day is over." Alina had pointed out, and she was excited about the proem as well. "And Amy is going so we have to put up with her."

Just to inform people, Amy is the one that they have a battle with in school, since she is Murdoc's niece and everything. And she doesn't like the girls for some odd reason, and no one could ever figure out why or what was causing her to do that, and Jane, who's the girls' friend, and also Amy's older sister who is graduating this year with Victoria and Brendan. There's something to look forward to in June when it roles around.

"I can't stand that girl; she is the snobbiest person that I have ever meat, and I also don't want anything to do with her." Beth commented with honest and anger at the same time to prove how much she despised Amy from the bottom of her heart. "I'm telling you that girl is completely evil and can't be trusted with anything ever in her life." She wasn't done protesting her statement. "Look at what she's done now, and she can't even take the time to sit things right after all of this. This is all her fault." She was talking about all that Amy had done to her ex-boyfriend, Brendan.

"You got that right, and she is responsible for all of this drama that is going on in school and at home with Lindsay." Emi pointed out in agreement with Beth. "Believe this or not, but Lindsay told me all about the trouble that Amy gets into all the time." She had added.

Brendan doesn't really like the girls either all because of the attitude he gave them on the first day that he meat them. He didn't try to fix that and patch things up either, so it put him at fault as well.

Then Maura got a note passed to her before class had started, and it was handed to her by Noodle. Noodle didn't seem too proud of giving something to Maura that someone else had written to her.

"Hay, Maura, Cody told me to give me this note against my well; here, enjoy this while you read it." Noodle handed the note to Maura and took off quicker than ever. She went back to her seat and sat down until it was time for class to start. "I'll talk to you after class, Alina." She sat behind Alina which made her able to say that. "Just so you know I didn't really enjoy doing that." She said to Maura.

"Whatever, I wonder if this is just something that was made up from her and make me look stupid in front of everyone else." Maura opened the note and read it, and the note wasn't made since it was Cody's hand writing.

"And why do you care if it is anyway?" Noodle said to her.

Maura ignored her comment at that point since they still can't stand each other for the world.

This is what the note had said:

"What does the note say, Maura?" Alina asked him.

"It's from Cody, and he wants to meet him at lunch time; he said he wanted to talk to me about something, and it seems to be very important by the way he's talking about it and what not." Maura explained to her. "I don't know what it could be though."

"Sounds kind of serious if you ask me." Beth commented.

"You think so?" Maura asked.

"I know so; but it's not anything bad." Beth assured her.

Then the bell rang for class to begin, and Mrs. Barr walked in and prepared to get started.

"Alright, class, today is the day that I'm going to start calling you in my office and start talking to each of you about what song you want to sing for the show case. I have set the date for the show case to be the week after we have our Washington DC field trip so I could make sure that everyone has enough time to practice." Mrs. Barr informed the class of what was going to happen today. "And all of you are going to be in it since it is a small group of you."

Everyone was surprised to hear those words coming from Mrs. Barr.

"And Cori, I'll start with you and work my way around the class room from there. Let's get this process started." Mrs. Barr walked to her office, and Cori followed her. "It's not going to take long."

Then while everyone was waiting for their turn they talked among their selves in a conversation to get a chance to talk to everyone else in the class that they've hadn't talk to before. Maura kept her mind on thinking of a song to that she would like to sing on stage in front of millions of people.

It was going to be a long class for Mrs. Barr to do this.

"So, Alina, what song are you going to sing?" Noodle asked her.

"Maybe a song by Brandy since it goes with my voice and what not." Alina had an idea of what she wanted to sing.

"I'm sure you could find something to sing for the Show Case, Alina." Maura had told her.

Then Cori came out of the office and went back to her seat.

"Maura, you're next; come on in." Mrs. Barr said to her.

Maura went to Mrs. Barr's office and pulled up a seat to sit down and prepared to talk about the song she choice to sing. Mrs. Barr sat in her chair and got out a pencil and a piece of paper to write on.

"Maura, do you know what song you want to sing on stage at the show case" Mrs. Barr asked her.

"I want to sing "Chasing Paper"." Maura responded.

"Okay and there it is." Mrs. Barr wrote it down on paper. "I'll make a note of it, I have it down. And I've heard this song before and it sounds really good, and it would be a good song for you to sing." She commented on that in a good way. "And I know some of the students are going to take a while to help find a song to match their voice."

"Oh yeah, just like Alina." Maura pointed out. "She's trying to find a song that is going to match her voice."

"Oh yeah, in fact, she's the last one that I'm going to see before class ends today I think." Mrs. Barr pointed out.

Then Maura walked out of the room, and everyone was still talking away to other people while Mrs. Barr kept the process going. She went quicker and quicker with each of the students in class. Then she got down to the last person of the day, Alina.

"Alina, you're next." Mrs. Barr told her.

Alina walked into the office and sat down in the chair.

"Alina, do you know what song you want to sing for the show case by any chance or are you still thinking about it?" Mrs. Barr asked her.

"I was going to sing a song by Brandy since I sound better on that than any of the pop songs; I tried to sing a pop song and it didn't go so well." Alina explained to her.

Mrs. Barr pulled out a sheet of music and handed it to Alina. "Sing the chorus part of this; it's a pop song." She instructed her.

Alina sang the chorus part of the song, like she was told to do, and Mrs. Barr was really impressed by the way she sang it.

"You should really good, Alina; and it went a lot better than you thought it did." Mrs. Barr told her. "You would do a lot better singing this song for the show case so you could try something a little different."

"Okay, sounds good." Alina was really glade that she had a song for the show case picked out, now she just had to practice it for the next few weeks.

"Not only do you sound good on this song, but it also brings out that middle voice of yours and puts it to good use like always." Mrs. Barr quickly commented.

Alina walked out of the office and took her seat.

"So what song are you singing for the show case?" Victoria asked her.

"She wants me to sing a pop song." Alina explained to them.

"That's good, you should do something different." Maura was happy and proud of her best friend for life for singing something and trying new things. "I hope that everyone else had an easier time finding a song."

The bell rang for class to end for the day, and then everyone went to their next class to pass the time until they had to go lunch. Ninety minutes went by in that class like crazy to the point that it was already time for class to end already, which meant that Maura had to get ready to meet up with Cody. She had a feeling that something was about to happen in a really strange way.

Then the lunch bell had rung and Maura was the first one out of the door. She got to the cafeteria and saw Cody sitting there waiting for her by the double doors just before he walked inside.

"Hay, Cody, I got your note in class and you said you wanted me to meet you here because you wanted to talk to me about something." Maura pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll tell you when we get inside and sit down because there are people just standing around here." Cody walked Maura in and led the way to the table that they were going to sit at for lunch. He made sure that no one was around them before he could even start talking.

"What is it?" Maura asked him.

"I wanted to know if you would be my date for the ring dance tomorrow night, but it's okay if you don't want to." Cody finally spoke up.

Maura was surprised to hear those words coming from Cody. "Cody, of course I'll have to think about it first before I give you an answer to that question this evening; but I will think about it though." She didn't know what to say, and that question left her to very speechless just from thinking about it. She didn't know what to say about it.

Just as she thought that there would a silence between them and let Cody down in a harsh way she was wrong, thankfully.

"Oh, okay, will just let me know what you decide to do." Cody was glade that she didn't say no just yet, but he was afraid that Maura might tell him that tonight. But he had stayed strong about that and thought about something positive to take his mind off of it.

"How come you didn't want to ask me in class instead of passing me a note telling me to meet you here?" Maura asked him.

"The chorus room was crowed, and we were pretty close together to the point that the whole class room could hear us talking." Cody explained the situation to her and why he did what he did.

"Oh, I could understand that; everyone is concerned about other people listening." Maura knew where Cody was coming from with that statement, and she realizes that Cody did have a good point. "I know I would be concerned about it with my friends."

"So I guess I'm not the only one who watches what I say then." Cody commented in good way.

Then a strange noise came from the other end of the cafeteria, and Cody looked to see that it was two of his friends fighting again. It was Jena and Michael who always got a problem to deal with, and this was the only way that they could do that before school had came to an end.

"I better go and stop them before they actually kill each other and get suspended." Cody said to Maura. He kissed her hand took off to see what had happened.

"Okay, see you later." Maura said to him. She couldn't believe what had happened to because she didn't expect Cody to ask to her the eleventh grade proem, or even to kiss her on the hand like that. She was happy that it did happen.

The good thing about Maura going to the proem tomorrow night anyway was that La' Vega was going to perform at the end to bring the dance to a close. But she still had a plan to ask Alina for advice about this since she knew how these kind of things worked so she knew that Alina would be the best person to talk to.

"I can't believe he just asked you to the dance like that." Said the voice that came from behind Maura. "And to ditch Alina just so you could talk to him at lunch instead, and you picked him over your friendship."

Maura turned around and saw that it was Noodle who said that. "Will he did, now be gone and leave me alone." She responded. "And, for your information, Cody is part of the extremely, very long circle of friendship-thank you very much. No one said that I was picking someone else over them since we're all friends with Cody."

"Correction, he is your boyfriend; which still means that you picked him over very important friend of yours." Noodle protested that statement. "And, you know, that family and friends come first as always."

"There's a big difference to prove you wrong, and you've been wrong ever since." Maura went on. "I don't even know why you're even calling me a terrible friend when it's only fair to say that I'm a better friend than you."

"A better girlfriend than a true friend." Noodle took and went somewhere else for the rest of the lunch bell. "And you just seriously told Cody no that you won't be his date for the proem."

Maura didn't care what Noodle had said about her because all she knew was that Noodle was wrong, and she had to talk to Alina about this right away before she runs out of time before she could give Cody an answer. It was only a matter of time.

Then after school she rushed to Kong Studios with the others and put her things in her room, and then she got her homework done. A few hours later she had sit off talk to Alina if she was in her room at this time. And she was in luck because Alina was in her room in the cool air just studying away like crazy after getting her homework done like she did all week since the beginning of the school which is how she because a straight A student. It was very likely that she was smarter than Brendan, the smartest student in school until she came along.

Alina had the music playing to help her concentrate on school work and studying.

Maura knocked on the bed room door before opening it and walking in like she'd own the place. Alina got up and opened it to see that it was her.

"Maura, you know you don't have to knock." Alina told her in joking kind of way which meant that she could just walk right in.

"I know, but I can't help it; and I came to ask you for some friendly advice about a situation that I'm in; it's really important." Maura explained to her.

"How serious is it?" Alina wanted to know just to make sure she knew what to say about it the situation. She got her computer chair for Maura to sit in while she explained.

"It's Cody." That's all that Maura had to say right off the bat.

"Alright, so what seems to be the problem?" Alina asked her.

"Cody asked me if I would like to be his date to the proem tomorrow and I've told him that I would think about it before I give him answer tonight." Maura explained all of what happened to her today. "What do you think I should do about this? Should I just tell Cody that I don't want to be his date, or should I be his date for the proem?" She asked.

"Oh, will if you really love him then go and be his date for the proem." Alina had given her the advice to do so. "It's better than letting him wait around for and keeping him on thin ice for so long."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Maura agreed with her.

"And when are you going to talk to him again?" Alina asked her.

"I'm going to talk to him tonight and give him my answer then." Maura explained to her what she had planed when she talks to Cody.

"Okay, so just do what I told you to do and you'll be just fine." Alina always had a solution to every situation that came along. She didn't even have to worry about using her magic powers to get it taken care of it because that would be taking the easy way out, and also cheating a way out.

Maura had a feeling that this was going to work out for her if she listens to Alina, and then again when doesn't it work out when she listens to Alina. "Yeah, you're right; I should follow your advice and accept Cody's invitation to the proem." She had agreed. "I am going to do it."

"That's what I like to hear." Alina was glade someone was taking all of her advice seriously and not ignoring her.

"Thanks, Alina." Maura took off and went to her room to prepare to talk to Cody. She only an hour left until then and she had this down backed.

An hour had past, and Maura was waiting for Cody to call. Then her cell phone in a hot second, had rung due to the fact that Cody was calling her to see what she had to say to him about going to the proem with him.

"Hello?" Maura answered.

"Hay, Maura, its Cody; just wanted to know if you accepted my invitation to the proem or not." Cody didn't get his hopes up about this because he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Will, I thought about it for a while, and I decided to go ahead and accepted your invitation." Maura responded with a smile on her face. "But I'll meet you there since I've got to ride with the girls so that we could carry the music stuff, since we have to put on a closing performance with the Gorillaz." She explained to them. "And we'll have plenty of time to hang out before then."

"Great, I'll wait for you by the door when you walk in and meet you there, so that we could just go ahead." Cody was glade to hear.

"Alright, sounds good." Maura agreed with him.

They spent the last few hours of the night talking about the proem, and what their plans were going to be when they got to the proem. They agreed to have some fun with all of their friends as well instead of being away from them and taking off so that they could be away from them; they wanted to enjoy the evening with their friends as well as going, and meeting each other.

"So who are you riding to the proem with?" Maura asked him.

"Brendan and Andy, since they wanted me to." Cody responded.

"Oh, I know that's going to suck since Brendan isn't your favorite person, and you don't feel like hanging around with him and Andy." Maura couldn't blame Cody for that because she wouldn't want to hang out with Brendan and Andy either.

Maura checked the clock and noticed had that it was already eleven o'clock and it was late.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." Cody responded.

"Sure, I'll talk to you then." Maura said.

Then they both hug up the phone and went to bed for the rest of the night and they ended their conversation there. Maura couldn't sleep because all she could think about at all was going to the dance with Cody.

The next day the girls got ready for the eleventh grade at Kong Studios, and all of them were coming along great. Maura was looking forward to seeing Cody at there, and it gave her the feeling that she was going to have a good time since she and her friends were all going to be there together. She just wishes that she didn't have to put with Noodle being at the proem with them, but she does go to the school with them so it really didn't matter. She just kept thinking about hanging out with Cody and putting on that closing show that was going to be the talk of the proem for everyone to remember.

"So what did Cody say about you going to the dance with him?" Alina asked him.

"He was glade that agreed to meet him there." Maura said with excitement in her voice.

"That's great, Maura. I'm also glade that you were the first girl that he had asked." Victoria was proud of her. "Although you are his girlfriend." She remembered that.

"I know, and I didn't even have to use my magic powers to get through it." Maura had responded with joy and happiness like she had never done before. But hay, girls can't help it if they're excited. "And he didn't want to ask me in class because there were like a bunch of people around so they could hear what we were saying."

"Oh, that common." Kayla commented.

"Yeah, and he's catching a ride with Brendan and Andy, and their proem dates in a limo. I couldn't help but feel bad for them." Maura pointed out. "And I almost thought I would never get a date for the proem."

"Hay, you should just be yourself instead of going out of your way and pretending to be something that you're not because that is below you and you're a better person than that." Alina was doing her make up and getting her peruses together, and she was ready to go.

"Yeah, that is some good advice to follow." Victoria was a senior, and she's going for the performing part of the proem so she had to dress up as well. "And I would like to know how on earth did Brendan and Andy get dates for the proem because I don't know a person who's stupid enough to go out with them."

"I don't know, maybe they made up some lies to trick them into going with them." Maura pointed out. "And how knows?" She decided not to worry about and just go along with her personal business and have a good time tonight. "And I think everyone will have a big burst of excitement when they hear us on stage tonight."

"And guess what Jane's told me yesterday when I saw her; she said Amy's doing things to get a chance to perform at proem but then she couldn't." Alina sat in bath room in her chair while waiting for them.

"How come she couldn't perform?" Maura asked.

"Something about her grades and what not; but it's really personal stuff." Alina, in a who cares tone, pointed that out. "And then the school called her parents and told them about what she did. So now she's grounded and can't go to proem with us tonight."

"Wow, they must have been serious about her behavior, and she must have went a head and done something terrible to make them say that in the first place." Kayla thought that something like that must have happened.

"That's what it seems like by the way Jane's been telling me about it." Alina had grabbed her compact mirror out of her bag and check her make up before leaving to make sure that it was alright. "Jane had said Amy had gotten into trouble for something before this, but she didn't say what it was."

"Oh, she defiantly deserves to be punished then if that's the case." Maura said as a commented.

"Girl, who are you telling?" Victoria said.

Noodle looked out the window to see if their truck was outside. She spotted out in the gate area. "Girls, we have to get ready to leave now, our ride is here." She told them.

They got their things and took off for the junior proem. The stuff was already put up in the back, and all they had to do was unload them at the proem when they get up and ready to perform.

Russell pulled off and drove to the proem, and Murdoc was just upset because all he wanted to do was stay home for the evening and sleep but he knew that it was going to be something good for them in the end.

"I still can't believe that Cody asked you to the proem." Noodle said to Maura.

"Oh, give me a break; I don't have to let your attitude get in the way of me going to proem to have a good time." Maura said back to her.

"Girls', give it a rest already, we don't feel like dealing with the two of you letting your attitude get in the way of everything." 2D put a stop to it. "And no using your magic powers to get back at each other."

They finally got there, unloaded the music materials and sit it up on stage as soon as they got inside. After that was taken care of, Maura saw Cody and walked over to him. He was standing by the door like he said he would so that he could meet her there. Cody's hair looked the same, but it a little straighter than usual and held down with hair gill so it wouldn't stick up while he was Maura.

"Hay, Cody." Maura approached him.

"Hay, Maura, you look great." Cody commented her on her appearance and choice of evening wear.

"Oh, thank you." Maura smiled at the though of hearing those words, and there's no way take that away from her. "I thought you would like it." She told him.

"And you thought right." Cody agreed with her.

"I'm really glade that you've asked me to the proem instead of asking somebody." Maura admitted while still keeping it romantic for she and Cody to enjoy and have a lot to talk about later.

"I'm glade that you accepted my invitation; and you're my only choice for proem date, and for being my one and only girlfriend." Cody admitted with honesty and a smile to prove it. "And, I was hoping to get a chance to hang out and spend sometime with you while we're here." He added.

"I was hoping for the same thing

Music was playing in the background, and they were playing a bunch Gorillaz and a La' Vega songs the whole time at proem.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Cody asked Maura.

"Of course." Maura agreed to dance with Cody for the night.

Maura and Cody dance away on the dance floor and kept dancing the whole time, and a few songs later Murdoc had showed up looking for Maura. He finally founded her, dancing with Cody.

"You're a really good dancer." Cody commented.

"Thank you." Maura responded.

"You should go to school dances more often; and I'll be your date for them like I plan to, of course." Cody promised Maura to always do that.

"Okay, I keep that in mind." Maura's lighted up from her smile. But then it started to fade a little when she thought about something that Noodle had said to her before that's been bugging her ever since.

Cody noticed the look on Maura's face. "Maura, what's wrong?" Cody asked her.

"Nothing, it's just that Noodle found out that you had asked me to proem and she made a big deal about it by saying that I was picking you over my friends, and I told her I wasn't doing that because you're not only my boyfriend, but you're also part of my group of friends." Maura explained to him everything that had happened over the past few hours that they had last talk to each other.

"Maura, don't worry about what she say; she's probably just a little upset about it and Alina told me all about why you and Noodle don't get along." Cody said while trying to help her feel better about the situation. "Don't let it get to you because I know that's in her plans to make you have a break down or something and to call you a bad friend; and I think that both of you are good friends to Alina."

"You think so?" Maura was glade to hear that about her, but not about Noodle.

"Yeah, I think you both are you just have different ways of showing that you're a good friends." Cody began to explain that to her. "You're both there for Alina when there is something bothering her and you cheer her up; and you both like hanging out with her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Maura agreed with him.

Mean while Murdoc was making his way through the door to get Maura, and then Maura and Cody noticed that he was standing there as soon as they looked at him.

"Maura, it's time for us to get ready to go on stage-come on." Murdoc took Maura by the hand and walked to the exit door where they were going around the building and in to the stage area.

"I'll see you later, Maura." Cody said to her.

"And I'll see you later." Maura said back to Cody.

When Maura and Murdoc finally got outside they went to meet up with the rest of the gang at the truck to make sure that they had everything inside already.

"Do we have everything that we need in there?" Murdoc asked them.

"Yep, everything's already on stage and ready to go the only thing messing at the moment is us getting on stage." 2D closed the door to the truck and started to walk. "And it would have been nice if we had a little help from you in the process." He waited for the rest of them by the door, and Alina was standing there with him.

"Oh shut up and get in there." Murdoc said to 2D in harsh tone. Then he finally let go of Maura's hand. "There are a bunch of people waiting."

"You know, 2D does have a point; you could have helped." Russell said.

"I went in and got Maura out, didn't I?" Murdoc said in a smart way. "Now come on, we only have half an hour to perform two songs each before the proem is over." He'd informed them of the time limit. "And we're going to take fifteen minutes each to get out there."

"We're waiting for you, why do you think we're standing here in the dark?" Kayla responded to his request.

"You are so lucky that people are in there right now." Murdoc got in front and led the way. "And change your attitude before you go on stage."

They finally got in and got on stage; and Gorillaz were the first to perform for the group of eleventh students. They got on stage and took their places.

The crowed cheered just as Gorillaz were getting ready to start their performance.

**Gorillaz **

**"Feel Good Inc."**Hahahahahahahahaha,Feel good,Feel good,Feel good,Feel good,Feel good,Feel good,Feel good,Feel good,Feel good...City's breaking down on a camel's just have to go 'cause they don't know wackSo all you fill the streets it's appealing to seeYou wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and freeYou've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.A melancholy town where we never all I wanna hear is the message dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no…Windmill, Windmill for the forever hand in handTake it all in on your strideIt is sinking, falling downLove forever love is freeLet's turn forever you and meWindmill, windmill for the landIs everybody in?Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,Lining them up-a like ass cracks,Lay these ponies at the trackIts my chocolate , I'm stepping in the heart of this hereCare bear bumping in the heart of this hereWatch me as I , we gonna go ghost town,This motown,With yo soundYou're in the placeYou gonna bite the dustCan't fight with usWith yo soundYou kill the don't stop, get it, get itUntil you're Jet , watch the way I navigateHahahahahhaaFeel good, AHHHHahahahah _[x4]_Windmill, Windmill for the forever hand in handTake it all in on your strideIt is sinking, falling downLove forever love is freeLet's turn forever you and meWindmill, windmill for the landIs everybody in?Don't stop, get it, get itWe are your captains in itSteady,Watch me navigate,'t stop, get it, get itWe are your captains in itSteady, watch me good, AHHHHahahahahaFeel good,Feel good, AHHHHahahahahaFeel good...

.

The crowed of eleventh grade students cheered them on and wanted to hear more. And the second song was about to start. They even chanted their group name at the end of the song, and it was the greatest responds in the whole world.

**Gorillaz**

**"El Mañana"**Summer don't know me no moreEager man, that's allSummer don't know me no moreHe just let me love in my sea'Cause I do know, Lord,from you thatJust died, yeahI saw that day,Lost my mindLord, I'm fineMaybe in timeYou'll want to be mineDon't stop the buck when it comesIt's the dawn, you'll seeMoney won't get thereTen years passed tonightYou'll fleeIf you do that,I'll be someTo find youI saw that day,Lost my mindLord, I'm fineMaybe in timeYou'll want to be mineI saw that day,Lost my mindLord, I'm fineMaybe in timeYou'll want to be mineMaybe in timeYou'll want to be mineMaybe in timeYou'll want to be mine

.

The crowed cheered for them once again and it was something that they will look back and always remember for the rest of their lives. The got their things and went off the stage to make room.

Noodle gave Maura a look that meant she couldn't stand her at all, and she knew why.

As soon Gorillaz got off of the stage it was La' Vega's turn to go out there in front of them and perform. But them Maura remembered something that kind of kicked in, and it made her nervous about going out there tonight. Alina turned to Maura and noticed that look on her face.

"Maura, what's wrong?" Alina asked her.

"Cody's out there, and I'm scared that I might mess up on stage while we're there performing." Maura explained to her.

"Maura, it's okay, he's heard us sing before in chorus so there really shouldn't be any difference between performing in class and performing right now." Kayla said to her.

"And besides, we're going to be performing together anyway, and there's nothing wrong with that." Victoria jumped into the conversation in order to help Maura clam her nerves down before going on.

Maura clamed herself down and got red of her nerves just in time before it got out of hand. "Okay, okay, I'm ready to go out there and make the best of it." She felt better as soon as she walked out there, and that meant her nerves were gone completely.

"That's the Maura we know." Victoria was proud of Maura for dealing with all of her nerves and not letting anything stop her from having a good time putting on a show.

**La' Vega**

**The One**

Maura

I know she's broken your heart a million times

In the past, and it didn't get better.

All you two did was fight all the time, and

It never cane to an end. Working it out

Didn't seem to help you all.

Chorus

Maybe things didn't work out

For your back then, but

That doesn't mean you should

Give up on love. You just got to

Keep on looking until you find it

Right in front of you,

I could be the one for u….

Victoria/ Kayla 

Baby, it will be a lot better than it was

When you were with her and trying to

Work it out and there was no hope

Or moral common ground for you two

No matter how hard you tried to fit it in the end

Chorus

Maybe things didn't work out

For your back then, but

That doesn't mean you should

Give up on love. You just got to

Keep on looking until you find it

Right in front of you,

I could be the one for u….

Alina 

You wouldn't have to worry about

Getting hurt again like you were before,

Or fighting over nothing anymore.

It wouldn't be worth risking or losing a

Great relationship over in the end.

Chorus

Maybe things didn't work out

For your back then, but

That doesn't mean you should

Give up on love. You just got to

Keep on looking until you find it

Right in front of you,

I could be the one for u….

Maybe things didn't work out

For your back then, but

That doesn't mean you should

Give up on love. You just got to

Keep on looking until you find it

Right in front of you,

I could be the one for u….

Maybe things didn't work out

For your back then, but

That doesn't mean you should

Give up on love. You just got to

Keep on looking until you find it

Right in front of you,

I could be the one for u….

And that was the end of the first La' Vega song with the whole crowed cheering.

Victoria got up to the microphone and began to speak to the crowed in front of her which caused them to be quite for a minute. "Alright, yowl want more?" She asked them.

"Yeah!" The crowed cheered and chanted their group name.

"Alright, girls, let's bring this proem to a close and give them something that they could remember about tonight." Victoria said to the group members.

**La' Vega**

**Shine Above**

Chorus

Baby we can shine….above and hope

That we could fall in love

Underneath the nighttime sky

Before the ending of tonight….

Baby we can shine….above and hope

That we could fall in love

Underneath the nighttime sky

Before the ending of tonight….

Alina

The moonlight is shinning high

In the sky tonight. It is

Alright because there's still time,

And everything will be alright….

Chorus

Baby we can shine….above and hope

That we could fall in love

Underneath the nighttime sky

Before the ending of tonight….

Baby we can shine….above and hope

That we could fall in love

Underneath the nighttime sky

Before the ending of tonight….

Kayla 

Baby it's like a fairytale

That's all planed out just

Waiting for the perfect ending.

There's a way to make the dream

Come true.

Victoria

It seems like everyday I'm waiting

Around for something good

To finally happen….

And it finally is….

Chorus

Baby we can shine….above and hope

That we could fall in love

Underneath the nighttime sky

Before the ending of tonight….

Baby we can shine….above and hope

That we could fall in love

Underneath the nighttime sky

Before the ending of tonight….

Maura 

Baby don't give up on love

When it comes down to it, it's not

Worth throwing away an ever lasting love for

The rest of your life.

Chorus

Baby we can shine….above and hope

That we could fall in love

Underneath the nighttime sky

Before the ending of tonight….

Baby we can shine….above and hope

That we could fall in love

Underneath the nighttime sky

Before the ending of tonight….

The crowed cheered for them and chanted their group name once again, and it was louder than the first time. They walked off the stage and everyone was still cheering them on. Then Mrs. Carson, the school principal, had walked onto the stage to say a few words to the students, which is also known as the closing remarks to completely bring the junior proem to a wonderful ending.

"Alright, juniors, I hope that you all enjoyed your proem tonight with the greatest performers to end the evening to a bang for all of you." Mrs. Carson said to the students with a smile that took up her whole face. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, and drive home safely." She walked off the stage as everyone else prepared to leave and head home.

"I told you we did great, and you had nothing to worry about." Kayla had said to Maura as they walked to the track.

Maura was glade that the show was a hit. And when she got to the back where the truck was she noticed that Cody was waiting for her outside. Then they started talking as soon as they meat up; and everyone was putting the things away in the truck living Maura and Cody to talk for a few moments.

"Maura, I knew you would come out soon." Cody greeted her. He also had a smile to prove that he was happy to see her.

"Hay, Cody, what are you doing here?" Maura asked him. She smiled back at him. "I thought you would have left as soon as everyone else took off."

"I didn't want to miss a chance to talk to you." Cody explained to her. "And I was watching you girls on stage and you were great." He added with a smile. He gave Maura a hug.

"Oh, thank you, Cody; I was a little nervous because you were out there and I was afraid that I would mess up during the performance." Maura explained to him what she's feeling on stage. She also gave Cody a hug, and it lasted longer than a minute. "I wish I'd was able to hang out with you longer but I have to get ready to go back to Kong Studios. I have to leave as soon as they finish loading the truck; and wish that I didn't have to go so soon." She was a little upset about that.

"I was wishing for the same thing too." Cody felt the same way that Maura did. "I also enjoyed spending time with you at the proem as well."

"I enjoyed spending time with you too." Maura said.

They looked into each others eyes the whole time while they were talking to each other, which was a sign of true love between Maura and Cody.

Then Cody's ride showed up, and it was his parents waiting for him in the car.

"Hay, Cody, we're here now; it's time to go." Mrs. Wood, Cody's mom, said from the car. "Your father and I decided to come since we were down the street from here."

"I'll be right there." Cody said to his parents. "I'm sorry that I have to leave now, I had no idea that my parents were even on their way to come and get me."

"It's alright, I'll still be able to see you in school on Monday and talk to you then." Maura smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Cody gently kissed Maura on the lips and then started to walk to his parent's car, got in and closed the door. He rolled down the window and had waved to Maura as they pulled off.

Maura waved back to him and kept a smile on her face as she watched the car pull farther and farther until it was out of her sight. She made a commitment that she wouldn't or never forget this night for the rest of her life, and she will always look back on it when she thinks about her junior ring dance. It was the most romantic evening that she has ever had with Cody since the first day she meat him or even became his girlfriend. She wasn't going to let this moment pass her by for as long as she lived.

Then Noodle looked over to her as she walked out of the truck from packing all of the concert things up and getting ready to go. She noticed Maura just standing there while they were doing all the work, and she was talking to Cody the whole time. She just didn't believe that this was actually happening to Maura, and she just couldn't be happy for her or find the strength to be happy for her because of the drama between them. She knew the moment something good had happened to Maura that it wasn't going to be easy for her to be or pretend to be happy to Maura at all. But everyone knew that she was trying so hard, and they didn't have to look past her to see it.

"Maura, we're going getting ready go now; come on." Russell snapped Maura out of her thoughts about she and Cody walked her to the truck.

"Sorry, Cody and I were just talking and it kind of took my mind away from what was going on." Maura explained to him as they kept walking to the truck. "And Noodle, I don't know what's gotten into her." She quickly changed the subject to something else in order to get this situation under control.

"What do you mean?" Russell asked her.

"She kept making comments about me going out with Cody and picking him over my friends." Maura filled him in on what was being said. "I don't even know what made her say that."

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it when she said all of that to you; she was probably just upset about something at that moment." Russell tried to make the situation a list of a deal for Noodle and Maura's sake so there wouldn't be any drama added in.

Murdoc beeped the horn in the truck. "Maura and Russell, please hurry up and get over here so that we could get back to Kong Studios. We have don't have all day to wait." He called out to them.

Maura and Russell rushed over and got into the truck and they finally pulled off to Kong Studios for the evening. Maura kept thinking about her kiss from Cody and she just kept playing it over and over in her mind for the rest of the night. She wouldn't get it out of her mind at all because she wanted it to stay with her.

Episode Two

The Strength of Friendship pt I

The girls were having a big sleepover this weekend at Victoria's house, and all of the girls-including Noodle-were excited to be going over there for the whole weekend. It was one of those big plans that stick with them for years on end. They remember how the sleepovers were before when Kari was there with them, and it was like a big mash up of a fun activity and a messed up situation that they couldn't get out of with her. But now they don't have to worry about it anymore now that she is out of the group picture forever. It's something that's going to be different about this sleepover now; and Noodle was going to be there too.

One day at lunch, the day of the big sleep over, the girls were talking about it the whole time. Not only was the sleepover this weekend, but they also had to practice on the dance routine since they had a competition this weekend against the cheerleaders who go to their school. The reason being was because Amy was being a spoiled brat about all the girls on the dance team for some odd reason so she decided to challenge them to do what people would call a dance off. But this time it was going to be a cheer off and a dance off since there were two different things going on in this show down.

"Okay, we have to start going over the list of things that we are going to do for the sleepover and find out who's bringing what." Victoria started off the lunch bell by talking about that to get it out of the way. "And we have to hurry up and get this over with before the ending of lunch; Maura, we'll start with you and go around the table."

"I don't know about that." Maura commented.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to bring anything and chip in and everyone else is doing that." Noodle said to her in a snobby way.

"No I'm not, and you don't even know that." Maura responded to her.

"Then what are you going to bring to the sleepover then? Answer that for us so we could find out." Noodle wasn't going to let this moment slide.

"That is none of your business what I'm bringing." Maura said to her.

"I don't even know why you're even coming to this sleepover if you just going to come and live us with nothing." Noodle was getting mad at Maura.

"I don't know why you're even coming to this sleepover, and I was coming before you even came along into the mix and tried to turn Alina against me once again." Maura's anger was starting to show in a way that no one has ever saw before due to Noodle trying to make it seem like she didn't care. "You were probably begging Victoria to invite you."

"Will I wasn't going to sit there and let you be a terrible friend to Alina the whole weekend like you always are." Noodle responded in anger. "And you are a bad friend and everyone knows it."

"Here we go, the annual screaming match between Maura and Noodle goes on for the umpteenth time in a row since day one and it's never going to stop." Kayla went on at the lunch table and pretend that she didn't know these two girls while thinking this in her head. "We should sale tickets so that everyone could see this in action and let America in on it to decide who was right." She decided to talk to their other friend who had also got an invitation to Victoria's sleepover, and her name is Asuka Walsh.

Asuka is a Japanese girl who had lived here ever since she was two and a half. It's a good thing she meat the girls thanks to Noodle, Beth and Emi for introducing her to all of them when La' Vega first came down for the recording sessions and started to work on their first CD.

"I am not a bad friend to Alina." Maura said. "You're the one who's a bad friend, and you're a bad influence on her because of the way you're acting right now. And it goes without saying, but I'm surprised that you don't get into trouble for this kind of stuff and I think that you should." She wasn't going to let Noodle win the battle this time.

"How am I a bad influence to Alina? Could you please tell me with full honesty? I would like to hear all of this." Noodle wasn't going to let Maura pull a fast one on her so she could save herself from this situation.

"I have more than one example of that; you're saying terrible things about me and I know you do, you do things and get away with it, you always act like you're all that and Ms. Perfect, you're turning her against me, and on top of that the way you dress because I know that's not her." Maura read Noodle her rights to prove her wrong. "And, Noodle, it is also fair for me to say that no one asked to tell me how to be a friend because I know I am a better friend than you are. I just thought I tell that for the record."

Alina couldn't believe that they were doing this in the cafeteria while there were a bunch of people there. She also started to get a head ach from listening to them fight and go on and on about this when they know that she's just going to be friends with them and deal with it. She was embarrass to know them right now.

Victoria decided to put all of the things aside since she had a feeling that it wasn't going to get done at the rate of things. She decided she couldn't do anything but watch the two of them act like this the whole time. Victoria would have said something to them and make them stop but there was no point because she knew that they weren't going to listen to her no matter she says to them.

"And yes I'm telling you the truth." Maura completed what she had to say.

"Maura, you could sit here and think that and lie about it all you want but all of us see you ignoring Alina a lot." Noodle went on. "And don't lie and say that you don't and I have witnessed it myself since you got here."

"You're probably just making it up, and everyone knows that." Maura had said in a heart beat.

"It would be so great if Cody could hear you saying all of this right now then he'll decide who's side he's on." Noodle commented as she looked around for Cody. "And you are lucky that this weekend is going to be fun for Victoria since this might be the last time she could host a sleepover with us since she's graduating this year."

"I don't know why you're worrying about it when you haven't been to a sleepover with us since the fourth grade." Maura pointed out. "And you weren't even there at all for Alina when you there then, and you're probably not even there for her now."

"She is in all of my classes so I'm there for her when you're not around to talk to her." Noodle pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean you're a good friend to her just because you have all of her classes with her; and I know her a lot better and longer than you ever did." Maura pointed out.

"And what is that suppose to mean, Maura? Explain to me what you meant by that because you completely lost me there."

"What I mean is that I was her friend first, and you just came and took over like it was nobodies business in a blink of an eye." Maura answered her question with a supper angerish tone in her voice. "You just can't accept that fact which is why you're making her change and leave me behind."

"You shouldn't be talking because you are probably just sitting her lying about all of this in order to make yourself seem like you know her better than anyone else who's a good friend to her when we know that you're not."

"I'm trying to save our friendship from getting destroyed due to the lights of you, and I'm also trying to save her from acting like a brat just like you before she turns into you and forgets herself." Maura was ticked off to the boiling point that she has never been up to before, which wasn't like her to go that far into anger mode and there's no telling if she could bring it back down before it got out of hand and she wasn't able to control it. "I am not going to just sit here and let you take over and change her from a very good girl to a gang banger girl."

"Okay, now I would be happy to know where you got that from because that's not me at all; you're making that up, and you know it." Noodle protested.

"And how do we know that, little Ms. Perfect?" Maura wasn't going to believe a word Noodle said to her and she still wasn't going to let her win.

Alina couldn't take it anymore so she just got up from the table and walked away.

"Alina, where are you going?" Maura asked her.

Alina didn't answer her and she just kept walking away with tears forming in her eyes about what was happening because it was really getting stupid and out of control in a way that couldn't be stopped now, and it was too late for that anyway. Maura and Noodle looked Alina and they both walked over to her to find out what was bothering her.

Kayla and Asuka had looked up their magazine and saw what was happening with the rest of the girls. Beth and Emi had walked over to their table to see all of the action as well as Alina taking off.

"I saw her crying first." Maura said to Noodle.

"No I did." Noodle proclaimed and kept walking.

"No, she's my friend and I'm going to talk to her and see what's going on because you started the whole thing." Maura said to Noodle as she walked ahead of her.

"I did not start anything; you stay and I'll talk to her."

"No way, I'm going to talk to her rather you like it or not." Maura said to Noodle and kept moving.

Asuka got up and decided to settle this dispute once and for all. "You two stay and I'll go and talk to Alina to find out what's going on because the two of you just can't find the strength inside of you to stop fighting like cats and dogs. Kayla, stay here try your best to keep Maura and Noodle from killing each other while I'm gone." She walked over to a crying Alina and started to talk to her.

"Okay, I'll do that." Kayla made a commitment to doing so.

"What's wrong with Alina? Why is she over there crying?" Victoria was listening to them until she got board and looked at her text book for her next class.

"Maura and Noodle wouldn't stop fighting over her friendship with them." Kayla explained to her. "She couldn't take it anymore after a while of listening to them."

Beth and Emi followed Asuka to see if there was anyway that they could help with the situation to make it better and stop it from escalating any farther than it already was. It was going to take a while to get to the bottom of this.

"Alina, are okay? What's wrong?" Asuka asked her.

"Maura and Noodle keep fighting over their friendship with me and it's getting on my nerves; they won't stop when I know that I'm just going to be friends with the both of them either way no matter what they say to each other." Alina explained to her. She dried her tears and disregarded them for the rest of the time. "They're always doing this, and it goes on every single day when something leads into it." Then the tears came back to life.

Asuka looked over to Beth and Emi after she heard those words.

"Those two are always fighting over their friendship with her; they fight over who is the better friend and then point out ways that proves the other person wrong." Emi had explained that situation to Asuka.

"Yeah, and it's brought up in a different way every time." Beth added. "Emi and I told them about how much it's bothering Alina but they don't listen to us when we'd told them to stop; Victoria and Kayla even told them to stop."

"How often does this happen?" Asuka asked them.

"We're not sure about that because they fight in school and at Kong Studios when they're there." Emi explained to her. "We don't even know who starts it most of the time because of that." She looked over her shoulder to see if everything was going okay at the table with Maura and Noodle. "And the bad part is that they're both going over to Vicky's house for a sleepover so that they could practice for that competition tomorrow, and there is going to be some drama there for sure now. We're going to be there too, but we are not going to be sleeping over."

"I'll keep things under control while I'm there so that it won't happen because it's going to cause Victoria's sleepover plans to go down hill from there if the did fight at her house." Asuka told them; and she was going to stay there and do whatever it takes to keep a very strict eye on Maura and Noodle. "Alina, don't worry about them; if they show any signs of a melt down at all I'll stop it before it starts up and make them shut up."

Alina felt a little better after hearing what Asuka had to say, and she couldn't wait until lunch was over to that she could go to class take her mind off of things that were in a bit of a down hill position. It was going to take the rest of the school day to get gather her thoughts and put all of this behind her for the weekend so it wouldn't bother her at while she was Victoria's house this weekend.

Then the lunch bell finally rang to single that lunch was over for the day and all of the students in the cafeteria had to go to class. Asuka helped Alina to her feet and walked with her out into the hallway; then along the way Kayla and Noodle walked by their side. And then Maura and Victoria showed up next. Maura and Noodle still were going to be in any mood to speak to each other at the moment after that fight that they had at lunch, and it wasn't looking too good for them at the moment since there was no ending to it until it came to the others coming in and dealing with it.

Then they finally got to the class room and Alina walked in and took her seat, and Asuka, Noodle, and Maura were outside talking to Kayla and Victoria. Beth and Emi had went inside with Alina to keep her company just in case she started to cry again.

Brendan and Cody were sitting behind them and noticed that there was something going on.

Then Asuka, Maura, and Noodle walked back into the class room with only a few minutes to spare before the bell rang for class to begin. The three walked over to Alina at her seat to talk to her.

"Alina, Noodle and Maura want to say something to you before class stars again." Asuka informed them. "You two could start now." She said to them.

"We just want to say that we're sorry for fighting the way we did during lunch and that we made you cry like that; we didn't mean to make you do that." Maura spoke up and said what she had to say first. "We had no idea that it was going to cause you to do that in a matter of time, and we're really sorry."

Then it was Noodle's turn to speak and say what she had to say about the situation that took place in the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry too, Alina; I didn't mean to say those to Maura in front of you like that. I didn't know why you even did that when you were right there." Noodle began to speak up on her own behave after seeing everything go down the way it did. "I promise that I won't let it happen to you and I won't fight with Maura and make you cry again like that again. Can you forgive us?"

Alina thought about it and then responded. "Yeah, I'll forgive you guys for that, it isn't the first time it happened and I'm sure that it won't be the very last time it happens." She responded with a smile, and the tears finally came to an end for her.

"Alright, group hug." Asuka suggested after seeing all of the good things that had came from this.

Alina, Maura and Noodle had a group hug and everything was also patched up in a matter of moments between them and put behind them for the sake of their friendship at all times. At lease for now.

Then the bell rang for class to begin, and everyone had to take their seats before it was time for Mr. Robertson to walk up and get class going for the first few minutes to get them situated and started. Mr. Robertson walked up to the front of the class room and had some papers to pass back and a quick announcement to the class. And he did look like he was in a good mood for some odd reason, which he should explain to them why.

"Alright, class, I have your test back and graded for all of you; and I would like to say that I'm really proud of the grades on the test although some of you could corrections on this to get full credit." Mr. Roberson explained to them. "And I also got results for the SOL test, and everyone past it; so the plan for today is to just give you all a free day and a day to work on test corrections for those of you who would like to do that." He past each of the test back to each of the students and only seven or eight out of twenty students had to make corrections on the test while everyone else enjoyed their free bell.

Alina looked at her Honors Chemistry text book and studied for the rest of the bell while everyone else was just talking away about whatever it was they had talked about. It was quite most of the time anyway, and time was flying by faster and faster due to that. It was like people working and everyone else being quite.

Maura walked over to Alina and took her text book from her.

Alina looked up at her. "Hay, what was that for?" She asked them.

"You're just spending your free day readying your book when you should use this time to have some fun like the rest of us." Maura explained to her.

"I'm just studying just in case another test comes up so that I could be ready for it at all times." Alina had explained that to her and took her Honors Chemistry book. "It's a unplanned thing that could come up at anytime." She went back to studying.

"I understand, but you don't have to study every minute of the day; you're already a straight A+ student." Maura pointed out in a good way in order not to put Alina down in anyway.

Mr. Robertson walked over to them. "Alina, are you studying again? No wonder I keep seeing a perfect score on all of your tests, that explains it."

"But Maura just took my text book from me, but I got it back from her so I could finish up." Alina pointed out.

"And Maura, you're only studying in class on the days when you have a test, why is that?" Mr. Robertson asked her.

"Because I study at home ahead of time and do some last minute studying when I get to class before we start the test." Maura explained to him.

"Oh, I could see that." Mr. Robertson understood that.

Then the bell rang for the school day to finally come to an end, the girls could had to go home and get ready for Victoria's sleepover and head over to her house. But the big issue that concerned Victoria the most was Maura and Noodle because being there. She's afraid that they might start fighting again and it might get worst than it was during lunch, and she didn't want it to happen again. She was glade that Asuka was going to be keeping an eye on them to make sure that it doesn't go down like that or that it doesn't even start up in any way, shape, or form. Victoria was concerned about the fights that went on with Maura and Noodle when it first started and she tried to do something about it but no use. Then after a while she just gave up and decided that she was done and tired of it; but she did step in a few times before it came to that. The fight would defiantly interfere with the time that they had to practice for the competition and they didn't need any of that if they wanted to put Amy in her place once and for all.

And for does who don't know Amy is Murdoc's niece who wants to be the whole center of attention all the time with no one to take the spot like from her. She acting like a total brat when she found out that Murdoc got Crystal pregnant, and they have a baby girl on the way now. Alina and Anna were happy, but Amy just couldn't find any strength she had to get over it and accept that she has a baby cousin on the way, Anna became her step cousin, and Alina became her god cousin. There has never been a time when Amy felt it was someone else's turn to have the spot for the moment, it was the law that she remind a center of the families attention no matter what good things happen to a family member. It is just too low for her.

And as a side to note to remember Amy is also Brendan's ex-girlfriend; Brendan's friends noticed that Amy was trying to put him down a lot and didn't like any of them so he decided break up with her. But that's another story for another time.

Back to the original tell of the story to prevent getting side track and losing what's known as train of thought to Gorillaz and La' Vega.

Back at Kong Studios Alina is getting her bag together to go to Victoria's slumber party, but she just couldn't take her mind off of that fight between Maura and Noodle. It's just something that took her by surprise and that she didn't see coming or even thought of happening. There have been fights between Maura and Noodle before but it has just never came out the way it did. Lucky for he Russell was driving Alina and Noodle to Victoria's house since Murdoc and Crystal went to the doctor to see how the baby was doing and to make sure that everything was okay. But Alina won't know until this Sunday when she's back at Kong Studio. Anna went with them because she wanted to be there for them since she was going to a big sister four months from now, and she couldn't wait.

There was a knock at her bedroom door as soon as she had just finished packing.

"Come in." Alina responded.

The door had finally opened and it 2D walking in. "Hay, Alina, just came to see if you were okay." He explained everything. "I heard about what happened in school today with Maura and Noodle."

"Yeah, everything's okay with them for now." Alina responded with a half smile on her face. "They apologized to me and everything when we got to class."

"Oh, that's good." 2D smiled at Alina.

Russell beeped the horn in the car to let them know that he was outside so that the girls could get in the car.

Noodle was on her way out to the car, and she stopped by Alina's room. "Hay, it's time to go; Russell's outside." She informed them.

"Okay, I'll be down there in a minute." Alina responded.

"Okay, meet you out there." Noodle said to her. She headed out to the car and got there before Alina did.

Alina grabbed her overnight bag with everything she needed for the weekend as well as her dance team bag that had her dance team uniform, shocks, and shoes in it-moved her hair out of her face and off she went. She had two bags and a pours to take along with her.

"Come on, I'll walk outside with you." 2D walked by Alina's side the whole time and even helped by carrying her overnight bag for her so that it wouldn't get in the way of getting to the car. "And I'm sorry that something like had happened to you today; I wish I was there to help you feel better."

"Thanks, 2D, that really means a lot to me." Alina responded with a smile.

Noodle was already out to the car putting her bags in the back, and she left it open for Alina to put her bags in there and close it after she was done with that. Then Alina and 2D got to the car a little sooner than they thought due to the fact that they were talking to each other the whole time they were walking.

2D helped Alina put her bags in the back of the car and closed it up.

"I hope everything's going to be okay for the weekend, and I also hope that you do feel better after hanging out with them." 2D said to Alina with a smile. He did feel really bad for her on so many levels.

"Thanks, 2D; I hope so too." Alina agreed with him.

2D gave her a hug, and Alina hugged him back. 2D also kissed the top of her head and let her go.

Russell beeped the horn again just to play a joke on them. "Hay, 2D, you're going to make them late; what's going on out there?" He asked them in a joking kind of way.

"Alright, Alina, I'll see you later when you come back on Sunday." 2D opened the car door for her and hugged Alina again as soon as she got her seat belt on, and she gave him a hug. Then 2D closed the car door and went back into the house, but he waved back to her on his way in.

Alina waved back to him as they pulled off. Noodle waved to him too and turned away as soon as they were out of his sight, and Russell just kept his eye son the road so he could watch where he was going. He also had the radio on for Alina and Noodle because he didn't want them to get board along the way to Victoria's house.

"So, Alina, are you excited about having another god sister now?" Russell asked.

"Yeah, I'm really excited." Alina responded with a smile. She really was happy to have another god sister in the bunch, and she was happy that Crystal is with Murdoc, and there was nothing that could change that for them.

2D was a little scare for them at first because he knows how Murdoc is, but then it all changed when he saw that Murdoc was being a person and was acting as a father when Anna needed it the most.

"And Anna's birthday is coming up a few weeks; just thought I let you know since we're talking about them." Alina pointed out.

"I know, it's even written on the calendar at Kong Studios; how old is she turning this year?" Russell asked.

"Thirteen-going on eighteen." Alina made a joke about that.

Russell laughed at that comment. "Murdoc did say that Anna thinks she's grow in so many ways and has a mind of her own, just like you." He said to her.

"Yeah, she does have a mind of her own, but I was just like her when I was at that age because I looked up to Crystal a lot." Alina admitted to that. "Anna probably looks up to me too which is where she gets that from."

"Thankfully she wasn't looking up to Kari when you use to be friends with her. It would give Murdoc a reason to say something to her." Noodle had a good point when she made that comment.

"Speaking of which, how come you girls don't talk to Kari anymore?" Russell had to ask just so he could be notified about this kind of things.

"We stopped being friends with her because of her attitude and everything." Alina explained to him.

"Oh, did she start acting funny around you girls?" Russell wanted to know a little more than just that.

"You could say that; when Victoria had started middle school, and Maura, Kayla, and myself had started the fifth grade she seriously just went ahead and started taking our friendship with her for granite and started hanging out with some snobby girls and we had no idea what she was telling them at first until they came to us and said something about it." Alina explained. "And those girls weren't really her friends, she was just hanging out with them all because we were in a higher grade than she was. And she was talking to the girls about us and made up some really terrible things about us."

"That's messed up for her to do something like that; and she shouldn't have did it when she knew she was wrong." Russell commented and understood why the girls would stop hanging out with Kari when that went down. He had pulled up in front of Victoria's house and parked to let Alina and Noodle out.

Noodle and Alina grabbed their bags out of the back, closed it and made their way to Victoria's house.

"Have fun, girls, and kick Amy's butt at that dance off tomorrow." Russell said to them.

"Okay, we will." Noodle said.

Russell waved to them and drove off heading back to Kong Studios. He was going to see the girls in the dance off tomorrow, and he couldn't wait to see them out there. The good thing was that Crystal and Murdoc were going to be there as well cheering for both of the teams since they were a family.

Episode Three 

The Strength of Friendship pt II

Noodle and Alina got into Victoria's house and all Alina could think about while she looked around and saw everyone there was that Maura might get into another fight in a second with Noodle. It was only a matter of time before something like that had a some kind of chance to happen for a while, or maybe even soon than usual depending on them. There was no telling what was going to happen from this point on.

"Hay, what took you two so long?" Victoria asked them. She took their bags from them and carried it upstairs.

"We had to get a ride from Russell, and it was kind of a last minute thing since we found out that Murdoc and Crystal went to the hospital to make sure that everything's just fine with their baby." Noodle explained to her.

"Oh, I could understand that." Victoria put their bags down on the floor, placing it by the edge of her bed. "How far along is she anyway?" She asked Alina

"She's seven months, and the baby is due in June." Alina told her about that, but it was bad that she didn't know the actual due date.

Then Maura walked in and saw Noodle standing there right next to Alina and got a little upset, then she rolled her eyes in order take her mind off of it for the moment. It's going to be a long day, and Alina just prepared herself for whatever was going to happen. She didn't want to get upset and cry it out again because that would be twice in one day.

Maura looked like she was about to say something to Noodle, and Kayla noticed it so she had to do something to keep it from happening.

"Did they say what they were going to name the baby or start getting the room sit up yet?" Kayla saved another fight from happening, and she was proud of herself for it.

"Nope, not yet, and it's going to be a girl name since they're having a girl." Alina explained to her. "But they did paint the room purple, and pink."

"Oh, that's so cute." Emi commented.

"Kayla and Emi, could you two come with me and help me get the snacks since it looks like Victoria's hands are full?" Beth asked them.

"Sure, we'll come with you." Kayla got and helped Emi to her feet.

"I'll come and help you too." Asuka followed them downstairs too, and she finally decided to live Maura and Noodle alone for a minute while she was gone.

As soon as they had left the room Alina had a feeling that she was being watched by someone, but she just didn't know who it was. She didn't say anything about it to them because she didn't know if they were feeling that too or if it was just the whole time; she knew she had to say something about it at some point when it got out of hand. However, Alina did know that if she was being watched then she knew who it was. She kept all her magical powers ready just in case Wilt was around somewhere tracking her down again. And to make matters worst, her necklace was glowing for the first time in a while.

"Alina, are okay?" Victoria asked her as soon as she noticed Alina looking outside the window.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alina responded with a smile hiding what was really going on in her mind.

"Okay." Victoria went along and got the music ready for practice.

Alina still kept an eye out for Wilt so that she wouldn't have another accident like the time Wilt tried to kill her in the portal a few months ago, and she had a feeling that he was still out there looking for her like crazy.

They got downstairs and went into the kitchen to grab what they needed and put it on a tray to carry it back upstairs to the room.

"That was a nice save back there; I almost thought that Maura and Noodle were so going to be goners if someone didn't interfere like that." Beth commented Kayla on what she did to step in.

"You saw how mad Maura was that Noodle gave Alina a ride here and that Alina didn't ask her for a ride." Emi pointed out.

"Thank you, I couldn't have said it better myself." Kayla said. "And Victoria's the one who brought up Murdoc and Crystal's new bundle of joy on the way so I can't just sit here and take all of the credit asking her that question."

"Either way I'm still going to keep an eye on them to make sure that those two are not going to kill each other before, during or after that dance off at all times." Asuka was not going to let them out of her sight after they get back up there. "They are seriously on a patch of thin ice right now after what happened today when they had fought."

"You don't have to tell me twice, it's bad enough that they act like that every time at Kong Studios we don't need them doing it at school." Kayla pointed out while trying to get the thought of it out of her head.

"I know that's right." Beth had said.

They finished loading the tray with everything and took back upstairs for everyone to share.

"Alright, we're going to practice a little first then enjoy the rest of the party just to make sure that we have the dances down and help someone if there's something that they don't understand." Kayla instructed them being that she is the dance team caption. "Now let's line up and get in your position."

Everyone got in their places and prepared to practice their dances for tomorrow on the court at their school grounds.

"We need twenty-five points for all three rounds, and then we have to pick one of you to go out there against one of the people on Amy's team to get the last twenty-five of those points to win the whole dance off." Kayla went over the rules and process with the girls to let them know what was going to happen. "But the catch is we only get to pick the person if we're behind on points; if we're ahead of Amy's team with points then she gets to pick which of us she wants to go up against. And if that happens then we have to be on top of that, and work as a team which means no arguing or fighting, Maura and Noodle; I don't want any of that to break our concentration when our goal is to prove Amy wrong." She reminded them that this is a team process that they have to come together and keep it from falling apart. She pointed out Maura and Noodle since they are the main ones likely to fight. "Everyone ready for this?" She asked them.

"Yeah!" They cheered.

"Alright, Asuka, play the music for us." Kayla said to her.

Asuka played the music for them and they started to practicing and kept going. It was going great. Asuka wasn't on the dance team with them she was just going to there to play the music for them tomorrow; and she was on there side because she knew that what Amy did to them was wrong. She had no right to put down the dance team like that when it was the cheerleaders who need the extra work. She's seen them practice and none of the girls on the cheerleading team were ready for this one little bit.

They practice went on for about two and a half hours since the team members just wanted to keep going to make sure that they had this down packed, which they did. That was the end of their practice for the day.

Asuka stopped the music as soon as they were done.

"Alright, everyone, that was good and it seems like you girls got it after all of the practicing in the gym." Kayla congratulated them on a job well done since they worked as a team and stuck together, but she knew that the true test would be proven tomorrow, and it all comes down to it. "I think we've earned some fun time for the evening, and we will do this again tomorrow in the morning to get ready for the dance off tomorrow night."

The girls enjoyed them selves and relaxed for the rest of the evening, and them it was time for Beth and Emi to back to their own houses since they weren't going to be at Victoria's house for the sleepover and they would meet them that the school tomorrow.

After that the girls got ready for bed and went to sleep for the rest of the night. It was up to Asuka to keep an eye on Maura and Noodle until they fell asleep them selves. It was just to make sure that they didn't have a blow out or a fight while they were here. She had no idea what time they were going to go to sleep until they finally went to sleep; then Asuka looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven o'clock at night when they had went to bed and fell asleep for the night. She was so glade that they did because she was really getting tired of watching out for them.

Asuka heard something coming from the other side of the bedroom, and she knew what it was. It was Maura and Noodle going at each others throats all over again after the two of them had promised Alina that they were going to do that again for the weekend at Victoria's house. Asuka couldn't believe this was happening, and poor Alina had to get in and end it. And the bad part about this was that it was only five-fifteen in the morning and it was too early for them to be doing this already.

"You've been ignoring her the whole time, and you haven said a word to her since she got her." Noodle said to Maura.

"I have not been ignoring Alina at all." Maura said to Noodle. "You're just saying that because you gave her a ride here yesterday when she was probably going to ask me."

"She wasn't going to ask you for anything." Noodle said back to her.

"How do you even know that? You probably stopped her from doing asking me so you could take credit and make me seem like the bad person." Maura was making a very big comeback.

"Girls', it doesn't matter who did what for me or who said anything to me, you're not going to fight about this all day when we have a dance off to go to." Alina tried to end whatever they were fighting about. "And you two promised that you weren't going to this again."

"She started it!" Maura and Noodle blamed each other.

"What is going on? And someone better tell me right now before someone gets in to something and gets hurt; and we don't need any of that today." Victoria wasn't having any of this at her house.

"Maura and Noodle are fighting again." Asuka filled her in.

"She started it! Not again!" Maura and Noodle were blaming each other again for what was happening like they always do.

"Both of you shut the heck up already and stop fighting, the rest of us are trying to sleep here." Asuka said to them. She laid back down on her pillow and went back to sleep for the rest of the time before they got up.

"Fine." Maura and Noodle shut up and went back to bed for the next hour or so. It was about to turn into a battle field now.

"Thank you, that's all I ask of you two." Victoria went back to sleep herself and it was pretty quite.

The next morning all of the girls woke up at six, eat breakfast, then they got their music and practiced for the rest of the afternoon until time went by and it was time. They all worked hard to make it to this moment of the day.

"Alright, now it's time to get ready for the dance off; lets get all of our dance team materials' and head out to the school court and take Amy down." Kayla got them fired up and ready to get this.

The moment of true was approaching them faster than anything ever before, even a performance or putting on a show at Kong Studios didn't come this. As soon as they've got on the bus that Mrs. Parker, the dance team coach, was driving they were prepared. It seemed to be a short drive because of all of the thoughts that went on in their minds.

"Alright, girls', here we are, get ready for this." Mrs. Parker opened the bus door a second after parking in the school bus parking lot. "We can't let Amy win this because it seems like she's been assuring people that she's going to win, and she's not even ready at all. So you already know she's going on. And remember, you could leave your stuff in the lockers for the weekend after this."

After all of that was being said the girls got off of the bus and went into the locker room to get ready. They also saw the cheerleaders in there on the other side at their rows of lockers that they clam to own. They looked at the dance team like they were discussed with them and their team working ways. Amy wanted to do something to break that cycle, but the rest was what could she do break it for good that it couldn't be fixed in time and it would cause them to lose tonight? Then it all came to her.

"Coley, I'm going to ask you to do something; do you think you can handle doing it without getting caught?" Amy asked her.

"Depends on what it is." Coley was the girls who followed and played by the rules of the game instead of cheating to get what she wanted. "What do you want me to do this time?" She had asked Amy with a gut feeling that it was something bad.

"I want you spy on Alina and her best friends for life over there and see what you could find out to if I could use it for something." Amy instructed her. "And, by all means, do not let them see you; hide behind the lockers or something."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Coley took off and stood behind the row of lockers that were behind the dance teams lockers' so she wouldn't be seen. She remind quite without a word, and she heard everything that they were saying.

Maura was putting her bag in her locker, then Noodle walked by her without even saying anything to her so she could get to her locker.

"You know you could have said excuse me to get by." Maura said to her.

"I could have but you weren't going to move out of my way and let me get by you anyway." Noodle opened her locker and pulled her hair back.

"You know what, Noodle, one of these days your going to wish that you never had done that." Maura warned her.

"Look, I don't feel like-" Noodle was cut off.

"Maura and Noodle, I am warning you two-stop it right now and get it together. I am not going to put up with this; this is not the time or place to fight." Kayla stopped the fight.

Quinoa was having a hard time with her hair. "Alina, could you help me with my hair? I can't get it to stay." She asked.

Alina helped Alina with her hair and pulled back into a pony tail that lasted and it stayed. "Alright, we're all ready to go out there."

Coley went back to the cheerleading side of the locker room to give Amy a report about what she found out by listening to the dance team for the pass few minutes. She had a feeling that Amy wasn't going to keep this information to herself after hearing it.

"So what did you hear?" Amy asked her.

"Maura and Noodle are fighting, I don't know what it's about thought." Coley had said to her. "And Kayla just stopped them from doing that a minute ago."

"You know what, I think I know how to cost them their chance of winning or even having a chance to win at all." Amy thought of a plan and was ready to start it. "I'm going to make Noodle and Maura fight so bad that the girls won't be able to handle it in time so it would mess them up in tonight's event. I'm a true genius."

"Then what's going to happen when they find out what you did to them just to see your way to the middle like always?" Coley asked Amy and left her wondering about that.

"Don't know, and I don't care." Amy brushed it off. "And it's not like they could prove that I did it anyway." She got what she needed and got ready to go out to the court. "I know that Alina has magical witch powers due to the fact that she was involved in the battle with Wilt, and he was trying to destroy her; and the whole schools knows about it."

"So you're also going to say that they used it to cheat? We can't prove any of that either, think about it." Coley had a good point about that.

"Oh will, and it's not like people would believe me if I said anything about that by the way." Amy walked out of the locker room with Coley right by her side which means it was clear that Amy had a second had friend to help with the job. "And besides, when we win this thing I will be the my uncles favorite and have my spot light back again."

Coley couldn't believe she was doing this. "Look, Alina has never took your spot, she had no intentions of doing that." She stood up for Alina.

It was time for the dance off, and everyone was ready for this moment. When they got out to the court they saw that there were a bunch of students from school out there. It wasn't long before they saw parents sitting out there with them waiting for this to start.

Mrs. Carson, the school principle, was out there to get this event started and ready to go. The judges were sitting at the tables on the other side of the field keeping score.

"Everyone, we are ready to start the dance off; cheerleaders for go first for then it would be the dance teams turn." Mrs. Carson spoke up. "Cheerleaders, you're up."

The cheerleaders took the stage on the field and started cheering which lasted for a total of three minutes. And their cheer was about the school.

School Cheer

We are the girls'

Of Maury Academy

And we are here to

Cheer you on-

(dance portion)

Watch and learn

This is how it's done

Watch and learn

Because don't want to miss this

Go Maury!

The judges thought it was okay, but it wasn't the best that they've heard so fart in a dance off. Judge number gave them a five for creativity, and judges two and three them a two for dance and a one for movement. Amy looked at the score board and noticed that they only had a total of eight points for this round.

"Dance team, it's your turn." Mrs. Caron informed them.

The dance team came up to the field and dance away to the first chorus of "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga, and they had everything together for the that dance which made go a lot better than they thought it would.

Judge number one gave them a ten for creativity, which was the highest, and judge number two and three gave them a ten for dance and another ten for movement. That gave them a total of thirty point already for the first round.

Amy wasn't too happy about that. "This is can't be happening to me, this can't be happening." She thought to herself.

"Cheerleaders, you're starting the second round." Mrs. Caron called them out.

The cheerleaders went out and did another cheer, and this cheer was disrespecting the dance team.

Losers Cheer

You should give up right

Because you can't beat us

You might as well just give up right now

And thought in the tile

Because you know that you're not

Going bet us.

(dance portion)

You're just mad because

You know that we got this!

Everyone on the dance team and in the audiences looked at each other like what's going on and what were the cheerleaders trying to do. Amy looked at the score board and saw the same numbers go in, which meant now they have only have sixteen points. Some of the cheerleaders thought it was kind of crazy and something must be going on.

"Oh, come on, you know we did better than that!" Amy yelled at the judges, and it was a good thing they didn't hear her say that.

Then the dance team was up again, and they went out and dance to the first part of "She Got It" by 2 Pistol, which was kind of made Amy upset because everyone started to cheer for them at the end.

The score for the dance team ten for creativity, ten for dancing, and five for their movement on the field. That gave them a total of fifty-five points, plus they have another five for their selection of songs which makes it sixty points. Amy wanted to go over there and smack someone for letting this happen to her; everything was all about her when she had a whole team of people behind her.

Then the cheerleaders went up to the field and did another cheer, and did not get a single point for it. Then the dance went up and danced, and they got a total of forty points which added up to hundred points in the end so they won the dance off. Amy was really a terrible camper when she took a look at the score.

"And the dance team wins the dance off!" Mrs. Carson announced the winners as everyone cheered for them.

Amy stormed off to the locker room and barged in there with anger, and wanted to smack someone so bad. Then the dance team walked in holding their ribbons for winning the dance off. They didn't rub it in the cheerleaders' faces because they knew that it would be wrong.

Amy sat by her locker crying her eyes out like crazy, and the other cheerleaders in the locker room rushed over to clam her down.

Maura and Noodle were about to go at again but then decided not to and deal with it later instead of fighting in front of Alina. And that's the power of friendship when there is team work coming into play.

Mean while, Wilt was in his hiding place watching the girls as they went onto the bus to go home from the dance off. He noticed that Alina and the others were there by her side, and he wasn't going to give up on taking her for good this time around now that he's stronger than ever (or thinks that he is after what happened before).

Episode Four

Saving Samantha part I

It all started one day after school when Alina had stopped by her locker to be sure that she had everything she was going to need for tonight and that she didn't forget any of her things. She checked it off as she went along, and everything was there, then she had to go out to the car to go to her godparents how for an hour or so since she had to wait there for Anna to get home before she could leave. She planed to do her homework there while she was waiting.

She was on her way out of the school until she heard someone calling her name in the hallway. It sounded familiar to her so she turned around and saw Samantha crying her eyes out on the floor sitting by her locker. Something was up, and things didn't look good from what was being seen.

Alina walked over to Samantha. "Sam, what's wrong?" She asked her.

"There's some drama going on at home, and I can't take it anymore! I just want to run away before it gets worse." Samantha was too upset to finish speaking at this point to anyone. She couldn't even stop crying to save her life if she wanted to, just to give people an idea of how bad it is for her.

"Just tell me what happened, Sam." Alina felt bad for whatever Samantha was up against.

"It's my dad, he's getting on my nerves whenever my mom's not around; he keeps yelling at me for no reason, he expects me to do everything around the house, and it's the stuff that he's suppose to do while my mom is at work." Samantha began to explain what was going on. "He even expects me to walk home from school everyday, even when I am staying back for something instead of picking me up when I need a ride."

"Man, that's messed up for him to do that; and do you have any friends who could give you a ride home when he's doing this?" Alina asked her.

"No, and speaking of which, Alina, let me tell you what he did." Samantha wasn't going to hold back anything when it came to this. "He called all of my friends and told all of them not to give me a ride and that I have to walk home; and if they give me a ride I'm going to get grounded."

Alina couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"My mom told him that he shouldn't have done that to me knowing that he make me do that being that we live an hour away from school, but we're in the area." Samantha went on and told her the whole story about that, with every detail of what went on.

"So how do you get to school every morning if you live that far away from here?" Alina asked her.

"I get a ride from Beth since she lives down the street from me, but my dad posed a threat to her saying if she gives me a ride he was going to call the cops." Samantha went on adding a little more to the story of events that was taking over her life at this point that was crazy, and her dad actually did that to her. "And as far as getting a ride to school I've got to do it secretly so my dad won't find out about it."

"Are you staying back on anyone today, although it's Friday?" Alina asked her as a thought that could lead to a solution to part of the problem.

"Yeah, I'm staying back for Mrs. Barr because she said that she was going to talk to me about something before I left school today." Samantha explained.

Alina thought about the after school busses for students who didn't have a ride to go home when they stayed back. "Is there an after school bus that goes out to your area?" She asked. "That you know of, at lease?"

"No, I checked with the school and they said there aren't any buses that go all the way out there; they don't even have a bus schedule for the bus stop across the street. I've asked my dad if he could find out for me so I wouldn't have to walk home everyday, and he just flat out said no." Samantha answered with tears coming down from her eyes with each word that came out of her mouth, and she kept looking down and hiding her eyes. "I even had to walk home when we had the dance off."

"Did you ask Mrs. Barr if she could give you a ride home after she talks to you." Alina asked, thinking of a solution.

"My told me that I couldn't do that either." Samantha cried more and more after it was finally all out.

Then Noodle showed up and saw Alina and Samantha sitting by the locker so she had stopped there too. "Is everything alright?" Noodle asked them.

"No, Samantha doesn't have a ride home and she has to stay back with Mrs. Barr because Mrs. Barr wanted to talk to her about something before she had left the school." Alina explained to her. "Her dad told her friends that she can't get a ride from a friend or get a ride from a teacher. And there aren't any buses that go out into her area since she is an hour away from school."

Samantha was still crying her eyes out.

"Oh my gosh, did you call your dad and tell him that so that he could pick you up when you're done here?" Noodle asked Sam.

"I did, and he said he wasn't coming to get me, and my mom's at work and won't be home until eleven o'clock since she put in a little overtime." Samantha explained what she did first before it came to this. "And my dad doesn't care how late it is he's won't get out here to get me." She started crying even more about what was going on since she had no way to fix any of this no matter what she comes up with. "He keeps making me walk."

"Any your mom knows about this?" Noodle asked her.

"Yeah, and she told him that he can't keep doing this to me, thinking that I can get out there and walk home because something could happen, even when I'm staying back." Samantha filled her in everything. "When I'm staying back I get stuck here until like five o'clock at night because I have to wait for my mom. And if I get a ride from anyone he'll ground me for life."

Alina and Noodle were out of thoughts to their friend out.

"I better go now, Mrs. Barr is probably waiting for me in the chorus room and I'm sure I don't have time to stand around here." Samantha checked her cell phone and it was already 2:15p.m. "I'll talk to you girls later; I don't want to keep you from getting where you need to be right now."

Alina helped her to feet and handed her bag to her. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? If you need a ride you could just call us and we'll come and get you." She said.

"No, I don't want to get you girls in trouble with me if I did that." Samantha went on her way to the chorus room in tears that never seemed to end.

"Come on, let's go; we're already holding off our weekend enough as we are just by waiting here." Noodle said.

"Yeah, I have to get my homework done and wait for Anna at Crystal's house so I could walk her to Kong Studios since it's down the street from her place." Alina followed her out of the school building and were on their way home for the weekend.

When Alina got to Crystal's house she got her homework done, and then she got a bunch of text books out and had studied while she waited for Anna walk through the door so that they could get going to Kong Studios. Then Anna finally walked through the door in a matter of minutes. It was 3:00p.m. when she got home, and it was a good thing Anna didn't have any homework over the weekend.

Anna put her things in her room and went back down stairs ready to leave.

"Come on, we have to go down to Kong Studios, now; your mom's probably there waiting for us." Alina explained to her.

They walked out the door and walked down the street to get there. And, for those who don't know, this is Crystal's new house that she moved into.

"What are we doing down there anyway?" Anna asked her.

"Will, we're going to be sitting up the baby's room for your mom, with 2D's help of course, and that's about it." Alina filled her in on the plans for when they get down to Kong Studios. "And all of your stuff is going to be in your room too, which was sit up in a week."

"I thought that the baby's room was done." Anna pointed out.

"It's painted and everything, but we had to wait until the paint dried before we had put anything in there." Alina said as they reached the front door of Kong Studios. She got her key and unlocked the door, and opened it to walk in.

"Hay, girls, 2D and Noodle are waiting for you in the baby's room with the stuff." Russell told them where to go and meet them. "They have the stuff in there already, and I think some of it is already put together; now all the four of you have to do is just go place it wherever Crystal and Murdoc want it to go. They're going to tell you that when you get in there."

"Okay." Alina walked into the baby's room with Anna following right behind her. She was amazed at how the baby's room looked after it was painted and everything.

Anna was also pleased with the appearance of the baby's room. "It looks great in here." She commented. "I wish I had this room."

"Alright, let's get to work on putting these things up." Crystal had walked into the baby's room with Murdoc right behind her. "Alina, you and 2D could put the baby crib in the corner by the wall; Noodle, Murdoc could help you push the changing table over here by the door and put the dapper and baby wipes along with it." She started telling everyone where they could put the big things so that it wouldn't be in the way.

They did what they were told and put everything in it's proper place.

"Anna, you could help me put the baby's close in the drawers' since it's already in it's place." Crystal told her.

"Okay." Anna didn't care if she had to do something to help she just did what she was told.

Crystal and Anna took a little while to sort out the baby's clothing and put it in the matching drawer with shirts in the top drawer, pants and skirts in the middle drawer, and they made a place for the shoes on the bottom being that there was a space for them there. After all of that was done they placed the stuff on the walls, and it was done within thirty minutes.

"Oh, Alina, Noodle told me about what happened to Samantha when you were on your way out of school." 2D brought that up.

"Oh yeah, she had to stay back after school with Mrs. Barr and her dad told her he wasn't going to get her when she was done and she had to walk home when she was done with that." Alina explained a little bit about what happened.

"Can't she get a ride from her mom or a friend of hers?" 2D asked her.

"Her mom is working overtime tonight, and her dad called her friends and told all of them that if they give Samantha a ride then he was going to call the police on and he's also going to ground Samantha for getting a ride form them." Alina added what Samantha had told her before she left. "And do you know what the bad part is? She had went to the office to if there were any buses that go out to her area, and since she's an hour away she can't ride the bus because there aren't any buses that go all the way out there."

"So how does she get to school in the mornings?" 2D asked.

"She has to secretly get a ride from Beth so that her dad won't find out that she is getting a ride to school from someone." Alina explained that part as well. "And what he'd planed out for her punishment besides grounding her, I have no idea."

Then Russell walked looking for Alina. "Alina, your parents are here." He said to her. "And they want you to meet someone."

"Will, I better get ready to go before they get tired of waiting for me to come out, and I don't want to get them started." Alina grabbed her bag and her books, and left. "I'll see you all later."

"Oh, Alina, don't forget your MP3player." Noodle rushed out and handed it to her before she left the house.

"Oh, thanks, I almost forgot about that." Alina put her MP3player in her bag so it wouldn't get left behind. When she got to the door she saw her parents waiting for her, in the doorway with a Japanese girl and her mom. She didn't know who they were.

Noodle and 2D went with her to see her off.

"Hay, Alina, this is Cori Williams and her mom, Mrs. Williams. Cori goes to your school." Alina's mom introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Alina." Mrs. Williams said.

"You're the one that Noodle's been telling me about all this time." Those were the only words that Cori could think of since she's never meat Alina. "And I heard your name in our chorus class before."

"You did?" Alina asked her.

"Yeah, and Brendan keeps saying things about you and your friends." Cori had to point that out right away. "And you seem pretty cool to me, like Noodle said you were."

"Oh, thank you." Alina responded.

"We'll be out in the car waiting for you girls'." Alina's parents had went to the car with Cori's mom.

"Will, I guess we better go." Alina could tell that they had to get going before they hold them up and stole any longer.

2D gave her a hug, and Alina hugged him back and went out to the car with Cori.

"See you tomorrow." Noodle said back to her as they pulled off.

Alina and Cori's parents' were talking and thought about letting the girls hang out next weekend; and they decided on a sleepover at Cori's house along with a big trip to the mall. It was agreed with the parents', and Alina and Cori seemed to be looking forward to it next weekend. They also exchanged cell phone numbers before, both, Cori and Mrs. W had got out of the car and went to their house.

There is still some things going on at Samantha's house are not being dealt with at the moment. And Sam had a feeling that something was going to happen when she finally left school and was finally on her way home after that long process. She felt a little scared about that thought because in her area this was the time that her dad sat in the living room and watched TV and expected her in the house by four. She got out her cell phone to see what time it was, and it was only 3:35p.m. and she didn't leave the school until 2:40. She had a pretty good amount of time left before it was 4:00.

She thought everything was okay because she got home on time, but it took a turn for the worse as soon as she opened the door and sit foot in the house. She looked around and saw that her dad was asleep in front of the TV, like always. She quietly went upstairs to her room and put her things away.

Then her dad woke up from his sleep as soon as she closed her door. "Sam, come in here right now!" He called out to her.

Sam rushed into the living room in fear of what was going to happen, but she had kept it inside of her so that her dad wouldn't see it. He was sitting in the chair, watching whatever was on TV.

"Sam, what time did you get in this house? And don't lie to me!" He asked her.

"I got in here at 3:35, and I was here by 4:00 like you told me to." Samantha had a good point. "I checked my cell phone before I came in here to make sure that I was home on time. And I had finished talking to Mrs. Barr before 3:00, which is how I got here a lot sooner than I thought I would." She added.

"How do I know that you didn't get a ride from someone?" He asked her.

"I didn't get a ride from anyone because you told me not to." Samantha explained to him with honesty, and really didn't get a ride from anyone.

"Fine, but if I hear that you got a ride from someone you're going to be in trouble, kid." Mr. Coleman, Samantha's dad, had warned her about that. "Now, get your behind in your room until your mom comes home." He said as an order.

Samantha went back to her room like she was told to and got her homework done in an hour before it was too late. She looked at her cell phone to see what time it was, and it was only 6:00p.m. and she thought that her mom might be home by now. She stayed in her room just in case her mom wasn't back yet so she wouldn't make her dad mad. Sam's dad is the type of person who gets mad for anything.

Then Samantha's cell phone went off because Kayla was calling her.

"Hello?" Samantha answered.

"Hay, Samantha, it's me; I was just calling to make sure that you got home safely after school." Kayla explained to her why she was calling.

"Yeah, in fact, I'm home right now-I finished my homework and I'm in my room. I have to stay in here until my mom gets home." Samantha told her. "Dad's orders."

"Oh, please, why did he tell you to stay in your room?" Kayla asked her.

"I don't know, but I'm not worrying about it because that's not going to help me." Samantha listened for the door to hear when it opens and if her mom was home. "And it's not going to do anything but get me in trouble with my dad all night."

"Are you sure you're okay staying over there while your mom is at work putting a lot of work time in?" Kayla wasn't too sure about this. She worried about Samantha being in the situation that she's in right now, although her mom knows about what goes on.

"Yeah, I'll be alright as long as I stay in here." Samantha answered her question. It was taking a while for her to get back.

"Alright, but if you need to get away from there I want you to go over to Alina's." Kayla instructed her to do that if anything was to happen. "You know where that is, right or do you need directions?" She asked Samantha.

"I remember where it is and how to get there by walking from my place." Sam had been to Alina's house before for hanging out and gatherings, but never for something like this.

Then the house phone rang and her dad answered it.

"Okay, good, because your dad doesn't know where Alina's house is and he won't be able to find you there at all." Kayla had planned this whole thing out for Samantha if it turned out to come down to running away from her dad.

"That's a plus on the location." Samantha agreed with her. Sam knew that her dad didn't like any of her friends for whatever reason. "And I'm sure that my dad wouldn't go around and ask people for directions to her house when he doesn't know any of your cell phone numbers to begin with." She pointed out.

"That's good, keep every bit of information away from him so that the has no way of finding out where you are and who you're with; and take your cell phone with you." It was something that Kayla strongly recommend to make it easier for Samantha.

"Sam! Sam, where are you! Sam!" Mr. Coleman called out for her. He was on his way to her room.

"I better go, my dad is looking for me." Samantha quickly hung up before she had gave Kayla a chance to say anything else. Then she put her cell phone in her pants pocket so that her dad wouldn't see it.

Mr. Coleman busted opened the door and barged into the room without a warning. He was really upset about something, and Samantha saw that as soon as she saw the look of anger in his eyes and on his face.

"Were you looking for me?" Samantha asked him.

"I spoke with Kari, just now over the phone!" Mr. Coleman yelled at her.

"What did she say to make you so mad at me?" Samantha asked in hopes that this had nothing to do with her.

"She told me that you getting a ride to school in the mornings from Beth after I've told you not to!" Mr. Coleman filled her in on that. "And don't sit here and lie to me right now, I'm not stupid; Kari told me everything about Beth giving you rides to school!"

"No she hasn't." Samantha lied to save her best friend from getting into trouble. "I walk to school every morning like you told me to-"

"Don't give me any of that, little girl, I don't want to hear anymore of your lies; I have had enough! And I'm call the police!" Mr. Coleman said with anger.

"Dad-" Samantha got smacked by her dad before she could finish her sentence. It was horrible to watch.

"You're grounded for lying to me, and you wait until your mother gets home so I could tell her what you did!" Mr. Coleman walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Sam started to cry, then she packed her things so she could sneak out of the house when her dad went to bed for the night. She waited for a really long time because her dad didn't go to sleep until 10:00, and she snuck out from her window and knew where to go.

Episode Five

Saving Samantha part II

It was 10:57p.m. on a Friday night, which was late. But didn't mean everyone had went to sleep at this time on the weekend.

Alina was on the phone talking to Maura, Victoria, and Cori since Kayla was tired and wanted to go to bed for the night as soon as possible due to school. They asked Alina about what happened with Sam today since Noodle told Victoria about it. Alina only told them somewhat about what happened instead of telling everything being that it's all about Samantha.

"Is Samantha okay?" Cori asked Alina.

"I think so; Kayla had just called me a few hours ago and told me that Samantha is home and got home safely, but the bad part is that her dad told her to stay in her room for a while until her mom got home from work." Alina filled them in.

"What time does her mom get off of work?" Victoria asked her.

"Samantha didn't tell me that much, all she told me was that her mom was putting in some extra hours." Alina answered.

"Oh man, that sucks." Maura had commented.

"Speaking of witch, Maura; Noodle seriously doesn't like you at all." Cori pointed that out.

"Will I don't like her either, but all will." Maura just brushed it off and kept it that stuff from getting to her.

Alina looked at the clock to see the time. "I better go, it's really getting late." She told them. "I'll talk to you girls later." She hung up the phone and put it on her computer desk in her room.

She was about to start getting ready for bed until she heard a knock at the door. It was her job to answer being that her mom was at her aunt's house and her dad was in bed sleeping. She peak out the peep hole on the door and saw that it was Samantha, opened it to see her face covered in tears.

"Samantha, what are you doing here? Where's your parents?" Alina let her in and closed the door.

"I can't take it anymore, my dad is getting on my nerves." Samantha was crying in a tragic manner. "My mom didn't even come home yet, and my dad started yelling at me as soon as he got off the phone."

"Why was he yelling at you?" Alina asked him.

"He got a phone call from Kari and she told him that Beth was giving me a ride to school every morning." Samantha explained that to her in one breath which was hard for her to do because she was still crying so hard to the point that she wasn't going to be able to speak.

Alina took her into the kitchen to sit at the table and clam down for a minute, then she tried to think of a plan that could help Samantha and save her life before it's too late. Samantha's flow of tears came somewhat to a stop after a while of sitting down without a voice hounding her so that she could breath.

"Do you want something to drink?" Alina asked her.

"What do you have?" Samantha asked her. She wiped her dried tears off her face.

"We have water, soda, tea, and juice." Alina informed her.

"I'll have a soda, and I don't want any ice." Samantha had chosen a soda.

"Okay, soda coming right up." Alina grabbed a soda for Samantha and for herself, and took it to the table. She handed a soda to Samantha her soda and sat down so that she could talk to Samantha. "Is there anything else that I should know about besides all what you told me?" She asked Samantha.

"No, except for that he told me to stay in my room until my mom got home from work; I don't know why." Samantha explained to her.

"So what exactly happened while you were in your room and your dad got off the phone with Kari?" Alina asked her.

"She told my dad that I was secretly getting a ride to school in the mornings from Beth, and he just came into my room and started yelling at me for that." Samantha hadn't dealt with this before. "And I lied and said it wasn't true to protect Beth, and he smacked me and walked out."

"You know what, I'll call my godparents and see if they would let us stay there for the weekend." Alina pulled out her cell phone and called Crystal's cell phone in hopes to get a hold of her or Anna.

"Thanks, Alina, I just can't go back home right now; there's too much drama for me to handle." Samantha wasn't going to put her out or anything like that.

"No problem." Alina responded. She checked the time on her TV box in the living room, and it was 11:05pm. "How did you get here just in case she ask me?" She went into the kitchen and sat down with Samantha.

"I walked all the way down here." Samantha had her head down on the table. "I'd snuck out of there after my dad had went to sleep for the night so that he wouldn't know I was gone or where I was going."

Then someone finally picked up the phone, but it wasn't Crystal who answered it.

"Hello?" Murdoc answered on the other line.

"Murdoc? Is Crystal there?" Alina asked him.

"Yeah, she's in the bedroom putting Anna to bed for the night, why?" Murdoc had to know what was up because he wasn't just going to hand over the phone just like that.

"I was going to ask her if it was okay if me and Samantha had went over there for the weekend because Samantha ran away from home and she'd walked here after her dad went to bed." Alina said.

"What? What made her decide to run away, and walk to your house this late? And be honest." Murdoc couldn't believe. "Is she okay or does she need us to get over there to rush her to the hospital right now?" He had to ask her that.

"Her dad got on her nerves and smacked her, and there's a lot of drama going on." Alina answered his question within reason.

"How long has she been there?" Murdoc asked Alina.

"She just got here a few minutes ago, and she told me what had happened." Alina had explained. "And she doesn't want her dad to find her because she's scared."

Crystal walked out of Anna's room to find that Murdoc was on the phone. "Who's that?" She asked him.

"It's Alina, she wants to know if she and Samantha could come over and stay here for the weekend because Samantha ran away from home after some drama with her dad." Murdoc explained to her what was going on. "And they want to come over here all just so Samantha's dad won't find her, although he doesn't know where Alina lives."

"Hand me the phone so I could talk to her." Crystal said.

Murdoc handed the phone over to Crystal and checked the house to make sure that everyone was in bed right now.

"Hay, Alina, is everything okay?" Crystal asked her.

"I'm fine, but Samantha isn't; she got into the some drama with her dad so she ran away just like that." Alina explained to Crystal what went on.

Then Murdoc walked back into the room after finishing checking on everyone.

"Okay, Murdoc and I are on our way to get you girls, I'll call when we're outside. We'll be there in a little bit." Crystal grabbed a coat from the closet and put it on.

"Okay, we'll wait for you." Alina told her.

"Okay, bye, see you in a few minutes." Crystal hung up with Alina and got ready. "Murdoc, we have to go and get them; Samantha is miserable over there." She explained. "I told them that they could stay for the whole weekend."

"Okay." Murdoc got the keys and was ready to go.

Noodle came out of her room as soon as she heard them. "Is Alina coming?" She asked them.

"Yeah, we're going to get her and Samantha from her house; apparently Samantha picked a hiding place had to wait for her dad to go to sleep before she took off." Murdoc had filled her in on everything that was going on over there. Then he headed out to the car lot. "And Crystal's coming with me so I'm going to need you to keep everything in check, and if Russell ask tell what happened." He gave Noodle instructions to follow. "I don't it would take long, but if check on everyone after a few minutes just in case we're not back by then."

"Okay, I will." Noodle promised him.

"Alright, and if something is wrong with Anna, like, if she gets sick or something; then give her some water." Murdoc explained to her. But Anna wasn't sick or anything, it was just something to know. "She'll be fine after that, and that's all she needs to so make her feel better."

"Is there anything else I have to give her if it happens all over again?" Noodle had to make sure of that.

"Nope, not unless Crystal's has something in the cabinet for her to take; and don't give her anything that we have just in case Crystal doesn't approve of it." Murdoc had sit that as a rule that must be followed at all times.

"Okay." Noodle was prepared for anything at this point. "I can handle this and I'm sure I have everything under control, and I know to call in cause of emergences. And if I need some help I could just ask 2D and Russell, and I'll probably help me with something anyway."

2D walked into the kitchen and heard everything and every word that was said. It was a good thing that he was here to help, but he also wanted to know why Murdoc had a coat on and was about to live the house. He knew that Crystal had a few more months to go before she went into labor.

"Alright, call us if you need anything while we're gone." Murdoc closed the door behind him and went to his Winnebago where Crystal was waiting for him, sitting on the passenger side.

He opened the door and saw Crystal trying to put on her seat belt, but she had to make sure that she was careful so she wouldn't hurt the baby inside. She was fine and so was the baby.

"This is a find way to spend the weekend; someone gets hurt and it leads to this." Murdoc closed the door and started to car engine.

"It's okay, it's just Alina coming over with Samantha, and we are doing that girl a favor that could save her life." Crystal committed, being that Alina's her goddaughter. "I already told Alina that we were coming, and we have to do this."

2D watched out the window through the car park to see and waited for Murdoc to pull off. And just like that he was gone.

"Where's Murdoc going?" 2D asked Noodle.

"Murdoc and Crystal went to go and get Alina and Samantha; they're at Alina's." Noodle told him where they were going and what they were going to do. "Samantha's ran away from home, something happened between her and her dad."

Noodle's cell phone went off since she got a text message from Alina explaining what was going on with Samantha.

"Oh, again?" 2D remembered the drama that was talked about earlier today about Samantha while they were putting the baby's room together, and now it was going on for the second time today. "Is she okay?" He asked her.

"I think she is as long as her father doesn't find her because she had to wait for her dad to fall asleep in his bedroom before she could sneak out of her bedroom window and be safe." Noodle explained to him. "Alina's the only person that Sam didn't give her dad direction to her house."

"So she ran away and went over there instead of going anywhere else?" 2D asked.

"Yep, that's what it seems like." Noodle answered. She checked the house a few minutes later like she was told to, Murdoc's orders. She even checked on Anna as well. "I hope that everything is going to be okay."

As Noodle peaked into Anna's room she had noticed that Anna was waking up as soon as the door opened. 2D was right behind Noodle just in case she needed some help.

"Hay, Anna, what are you doing up?" Noodle asked her.

"I heard you coming in and you woke me up from my sleep." Anna had started to rub her tired eyes.

"Are you okay?" 2D asked Anna.

"I did have a bad dream; where did my mom go?" Anna asked them.

"She and Murdoc went to get Alina and Samantha so that they could stay here for the weekend, but they'll be back." 2D told her.

"Is Alina okay?" Anna asked in her tired voice.

"Alina's fine, Samantha just ran away from home and went to Alina's house." 2D had explained without giving out any personal information about what went on.

"Do you want some water to help you go to sleep?" Noodle asked Anna.

Anna nodded with approval.

"Alright, 2D, stay with her for a minute while I get her a cup of water so she could go back to sleep." Noodle had took off. "Murdoc's instructions were to give her a coup of water if something like this happens."

2D stayed in Anna's doorway and kept an eye on her from there to make sure that Anna was alright because Murdoc and Crystal would probably be upset if anyone had let something happen to Anna, although no one would. Noodle was in the kitchen filling up a cup of water for Anna just as Murdoc and Crystal walked in with Alina and Samantha.

"Hay, Noodle, you're still up?" Samantha asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just getting something for Anna because I woke up from nightmare." Noodle explained to them. She cut off the water as soon as the cup was filled to the top.

"Is she okay?" Alina asked.

"Yeah, 2D's in there keeping an eye on her so I could take this to her. I'm really sure about what happened that woke her up." Noodle had the cup in her hands. "Alina, I a little sure that Anna wants to see you so you could take this to her."

"Alright, I'll do that." Alina took the cup from Noodle's hand, careful not to spill anything. "Could you show Samantha where she could put her things while I take this to Anna?" She asked Noodle.

"Sure, follow me, Samantha, and I'll show you around." Noodle had taken Sam's sleeping bag and carried for her. "I'm sorry about what had happened to you, but I'm not going to bring it up."

"That's okay, Noodle, you and Alina aren't the only ones who know." Samantha's eyes seemed to tear up again just from thinking about it. She wonders if her mom's home and noticed that she's missing from home.

Mean while back in Anna's room 2D was still waiting out in the hallway looking around until he saw Alina coming with a cup of water. Alina thought that 2D might have been tired of standing there like crazy against the wall like that as she got closer.

"Hay, Alina, I didn't hear you come in." 2D smiled and gave her a hug making as he walked up to her.

"I didn't know you were still awake at this hour, it's almost midnight." Alina had pointed out. "How's Anna doing right now?" She asked.

"She's fine, and I think she wants to see you before she goes back to sleep for the night." 2D opened the door to let Alina in there.

"You could come in if you want." Alina's said to 2D with a smile on her face.

"Sure, I'll come in with you; it's better than standing out here for so long." 2D had went in behind her so he wouldn't be by himself the whole time. "I just hope that Murdoc doesn't get mad at me for helping you out." He had a good point there, and that had seem to always made him worry about things when Murdoc is involved.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him about it." Alina couldn't stand to see 2D, or anyone for that matter, get hurt at all. She didn't even want Samantha to get hurt by her father any more after tonight.

"Thanks, Alina; I owe you big time for this." 2D smiled at her.

Alina walked over to Anna's bed and noticed that Anna was still up and couldn't go back to sleep. Anna looked up at her as soon as she heard their foot steps and noticed a figure was there.

"Alina, you're here." Anna gave her god sister a hug but still sat in her bed due to the fact that she was too tired to move. "2D told me that you were on your way here with one of your friends. He told me the whole story about what went with Samantha."

"Hay, Anna, I'm glade to see you too; and I brought your cup of water." Alina had gave Anna the cup of water. She was surprised that Anna drank it, but it would take just a minute for her to fall asleep after that. "And Samantha's here too, you probably remember her." She wasn't mad at 2D for saying anything about this to Anna because Anna was old enough to understand what this kind of thing was and was glade that it wasn't happening.

"Yeah, I remember her." Anna put her cup on her nightstand and laid down on her pillow to rest her head. "Thanks for keeping company, 2D." She smiled and finally went back to sleep for the rest of the night, or what was left of it.

Alina was glade that she had a chance to sleep in the car on the way to Kong so it wouldn't seem like she was up all night.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room so that we could meet up with the Noodle." 2D gently took Alina's hand and walked with her. "I'm sure that she and Samantha are in there waiting for you right now." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, they're probably waiting for me to get in there so that they could finally go to sleep too." Alina was tired herself, and she couldn't wait to get to sleep for the night. "I hope that Samantha's going to be okay; and that Wilt doesn't show up, although he hasn't been here in months." She thought that Samantha didn't know about her having magical witch powers like Noodle and rest of her friends.

"He could be planning something, but we have to stay one step ahead of him at all times so that we could defeat him before he gets to us." 2D explained to her. He was also helping the girls deal with this, although he was sure that Murdoc would have stopped it.

When they finally got to Alina's room she and 2D noticed that Noodle and Sam's sleeping bags were out on the floor already, and they were just waiting for her to arrive. It wasn't long before they noticed that she was standing there with 2D by her side, and they both thought that it was about time she got there. They waited for her, sitting on her white carpeted room; but they could walk up there with their shoes on and everything as long as their shoes are clean.

"Hay, Alina, come on; Samantha's just finished telling me about what happened." Noodle explained to her.

"Alright, goodnight, Alina; I'll see you in the morning." 2D gave Alina a hug and Alina hugged him back. He kissed the top of her head and walked back to his cold room. "Sleep well." He said back to her.

Samantha was drying the tears out of her eyes and noticed that she was around all of her friends. She also felt save being that she wasn't at home with her dad, and she had a chance to feel safe for the moment until her mom comes to get her on Sunday. Although she wasn't leaving until that evening she didn't want to go home to face her dad when he finds out what she did. She was thinking of a song that she really liked to make her feel a little more better than what she was now so she wouldn't have to worry about any of this or even think about the moment.

"So, Samantha, did you call your mom and talk to her or anything?" Alina asked.

"Yeah, I talked to her and told her everything that happened. But she actually had called me because she was on her way home now." Samantha explained to her. "She said that she won't let it happen again since it lead to this point." Samantha grabbed her MP3 player. "I hope that my dad is gone before I get back. It's the only way I'll feel good about going home." She thought about everything that's happened to her ever since.

"Was he like this before?" Noodle asked Samantha.

"Nope, he didn't start doing this until I graduated from the eight grade with you." Samantha had told them about that just to clarify the situation. "But I should feel better in the morning when this whole thing blows over." She told them.

"Alright, lets go to sleep before we get into trouble for still being up at this hour in the first place." Alina told them, and she was right-it was late at night anyway so they had no choice. "Murdoc doesn't want us staying up too late."

With that being said Alina turned the light off, and all three of them went to sleep. Alina slept on her bed that was made for the past few days since she was staying with her family most of the time while Noodle and Samantha slept in their sleeping bags that lied out on the floor. Everything was quite now, and Kong Studios was dark and sleeping for a few more hours soundlessly in hopes that there isn't another call to interrupt the peace.

Mean while, Wilt was spying on the girls through his round spire-on-legs that had no attention of being out in the open so everyone could see it. The girls didn't even know that he was there. But he still though of Alina as Salem since their last encounter over the summer break when she first got there.

"I knew that she would be there for this girl; I knew that she would do something, I knew it all along." Wilt said to himself. "It won't be long before Samantha starts taking off and runs away again. Keep it up, Salem; each of your friends that you help will lead you and your friends closer to me, ready to be attack and finished off for good."

Then there was a knock at the door to his secret layer, and it was his evil assistant, Misty, who has been helping him the whole time while he thought of a bunch of plans to get the girls. She had an evil side to her herself.

"Come on in, Misty." Wilt said to her.

"Any luck finding her?" Misty asked him.

"Yep, she's at Kong Studios with a few of her friends." Wilt filled her in on where she was located. "I have a few plans ready to go, and I hope that none of fail this time so I can get revenge on that little brat."

"And you're going to need my help with the plans along the way?" Misty asked. It was rare for her to help this time around since she didn't even know the girls back then. "I know how to round her in really good."

"I'll only need your help on a few of the plans, and Samantha went to Salem's so I planed a tracking device in her bag so that I could find Alina easily this time." Wilt had to explain what was going to happen so that she could be informed about it as well.

"So what do you want me to do so that I could help?" Misty asked Wilt.

"I have an idea." Wilt was about to tell her everything.

Misty was ready to listen to what Wilt had to say about each of the plans that he'd had in mind.

The next morning the girls woke up at six in the morning, but they stayed in bed a longer instead of getting up and getting ready to start the day. An hour later Murdoc woke up and saw that Crystal was still sleeping on her side of the bed, but he didn't wake her. It was like her to sleep longer because she was pregnant and all. He got up, got dressed then walked around Kong Studios to see if anyone else was up besides him, he heard nothing.

He checked their bedrooms and he was surprised to see that everyone was still in bed, although it was only 7:00am. He also noticed that Alina had her headphones on, and she was listening to her MP3player the whole time. Noodle and Samantha were still in the sleeping bags that were placed at the edge of the bed. Murdoc walked over to Alina to cut the MP3player off, and he did that successfully; the he accidentally woke her up from her sleep, which he didn't mean to do so.

Alina rubbed her eyes, keeping her head on her pillow. "Murdoc?" She opened up her eyes to see that Murdoc was there.

Murdoc heard the sound of her voice before he could make it to the door and out, so he turned around to talk to her. "Hay, Alina, I just came in to check on you girls to see if you were alright." Murdoc had to say something so there wouldn't be any questions for him to answer when she wakes up from her sleep.

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep." Alina turned over in her bed and closed her eyes.

Murdoc was glade that Alina was able to go back to sleep after that. He was on his way out of the room, then he noticed that spire-on-legs and thought and didn't know what it was. He couldn't figure out that it was a spire, so he picked up the spire so he could get a closer look, but he couldn't find anything that could help him make out what it was. He finally came to a conclusion. Murdoc couldn't even find the legs that the spire was had to walk around on the whole time.

"It's probably one of Anna's things that she might have left when she was in here one day." Murdoc walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He went back to his Winnebago and put the spire in a drawer until he was able to find out if it belonged to Anna or not.

Then he checked his bedroom and found that Crystal was still sleeping in bed, so he kissed her gently on her head without waking her up from her sleep. Then Crystal had opened her eyes to find Murdoc watching over her, and Murdoc noticed that Crystal's up.

"Morning, Crystal, how are you feeling?" Murdoc decided to ask her.

"I'm fine, and so is that baby; she seems to be up too, judging by the way that she is kicking away over here." Crystal rubbed her stomach, thinking about the baby's arrival to the family. "Is everyone else awake besides us?" She asked Murdoc.

"Nope, it's just us who up right now." Murdoc said to her. He hugged her close. "I checked on them and they're all sleeping away in their rooms."

"How is Samantha doing? Is she still sleeping in her sleeping bag?" Post the event from yesterday, Crystal was concerned about Samantha's safety although Samantha's not her daughter. But she's friends with her goddaughter so that counts for something.

"Samantha is fine, and she's still sleeping herself." Murdoc answered. He was still hugging Crystal. "I didn't wake them up when I checked on them or otherwise I would be in trouble."

"It's only 7:10am, of course they don't want to wake up right now since they spent everyday of the week waking up for school." Crystal pointed out. She grabbed her phone and checked the time, and she was right on the noise. "I'm sure that they'll wake up when they want to wake up anyway, just like any other weekend."

"You can't be serious; I thought that they would be up early on the weekend and it would just be a little later than waking up for school." Murdoc preferred that everyone in the house woke up at a certain time no matter what day it was or how tired they were any given time. "It's got to be like a zoo when that happens."

"Will, I just let them wake up when they're ready; that's just typical teenagers for you." Crystal hugged him back with a smile. "And welcome to my world, with a teenager, a nine and a half year old, and a new baby on the way."

"Will, I'm going to have to help you tackle that and get it under control." Murdoc said as a joke.

"Yeah right, they have a minds of their own which causes them to get up when all of the time feel like it." Crystal said as a joke, but serious at the same time. "I don't even want to wake them up on the weekends because I don't know how tired they'll be or even if they feel like waking up at a certain after waking up everyday during the week to get to school; I really think about that as well." She quickly added as a fact to consider ahead of time.

"Oh, I didn't know that you took that into consideration all this time." That had to put Murdoc's plans to shame before he even got started on it. "But you're right about that, we should consider it; but they will wake up early if we have to go somewhere or if we've got recording to do, just not too early to the point that they fall asleep on us."

"That sounds like a deal." Crystal smiled in agreement to the plan, and she's very willing to put it to the test. "And we have to think of a reasonable time for us to do that as well as picking when it's worth our while to do so instead of making it an every weekend thing and it gets on their nerves after a while."

Murdoc agreed with that, and he was going to try it Crystal's way and adding in a little of his parts to the plan to make it work out and compromise it. "And besides, it's not like Alina and Anna are going to like it." He pointed that out right off the bat, and hit the nail on the head.

"Will, Alina wakes up early, she just stays in her bed and sleeps until she feels she wants to get up; and Anna is the same exact way." Crystal added.

"I hope it's going to be easy to get them up if something was to come up after and we have to get going somewhere." Murdoc thought about that for a moment. "And I don't want to get in the way of some of the routine that you've set up for them." He knew that it would be hard for the girls' to adjust to new rules so he decided not to step in and mess it up like that. "And you know them a lot more better than I do to determine that."

Crystal couldn't agree more, but she's always interested in hearing other people's opinions to see what they think.

Mean while 2D was the first of the bunch in the house to wake up, and he checked his clock to find that it was only 7:13am so he got up and got ready to start the day. After that he went up to Alina's room to check on the girls and to see if they were up now. He's surprised that they were still sleeping and dreaming away. He also noticed that Alina was still wearing the bracelet that he made for her when she first got here and hasn't taken the bracelet off since. She didn't even lose it or cared if it didn't go with a certain outfit.

And everyone around school thought that the bracelet was cool anyway, okay. They don't have any against things like this, and they don't judge people until they get to know them. That was something to remember these days when going to their school. It's a freedom of rights, and everyone has them and go around saying what they feel or stand out from the crowd if they wish to.

Samantha woke up and saw 2D peaking in within a second after he got there.

"Hay, what are you doing up this early?" Samantha asked him.

"I thought that you girls would have been up, that's all." 2D explained to her with a respectful tone in his voice. He walked in after being spotted by someone who probably was awake all along. "I hope you girls slept well last night."

"Yeah, I slept alright being that I'm here instead at home." Samantha responded in a very tired tone. "I'm going to wash up and get changed before I waste anymore time in bed." She got a change of cloths and went to the bathroom. "I'll be done in a few minutes, it shouldn't take long." Samantha closed the bathroom door and started the shower.

The Noodle woke up and saw 2D standing in the bedroom. "Hay, is it time to get up already?" She asked, yawning.

"No, I just came to see if you girls were awake, that's all." 2D told her. "And I see that Alina is still sleeping over there."

"Yeah, she's probably been a lot longer than the rest of us so I really wouldn't be surprised if she was still tired." Noodle got up and rolled up her sleeping bag so she could put it in the corner of the room for tonight. "I'm going back to my room to get washed up and meet you guys downstairs."

Samantha came out of the bathroom dried off and dressed. "Noodle, is it okay if I use the bathroom somewhere so I won't hog Alina's so she won't have to wait?" She had asked. Samantha had her toothbrush and hair stuff in her hands.

"Sure, there's a bathroom down the hall that you could use in the gust room that I just cleaned up yesterday so it's ready to use." Noodle responded to Samantha's question. "Come on, follow me; I'll show you where it is."

"Thanks, I really hate to take Alina's bathroom from her." Samantha was glade to hear that there was an extra bathroom for her to use. "I have everything I need to do brush my teeth and comb my hair."

"Alright." Noodle led the way and Samantha followed her out of the room.

Then Anna entered the room after waking up herself, and she looked so tired from waking up so last night. 2D could see that in her eyes so he decided not to bother her just in cause she might get an attitude with him first thing in the morning, although she hasn't.

"2D, is Alina up yet?" Anna asked in her baby voice that could get to anyone and make them feel bad for her when she wakes up in the morning.

"No, not yet, but she'll wake up soon." 2D said to her with a smile. "And I'm sure she'll want to see you too."

Anna walked over to the bed and almost fell but 2D caught her just in time before she hit the ground. He held her in his arms gently, and Anna went back to sleep for a little while so she could get some extra rest. Then Murdoc stopped in the doorway and walked in to get Anna.

"How did she get in here?" Murdoc asked.

"She was up a minute ago, but I guess she was still tired." 2D had explained what happened.

"Oh, I'll take her from her; you just see if you could get Alina up, if she feels like getting up now." Murdoc took Anna from 2D's arms, and then checked the clock the time on his cell phone. "It's 7:30, so she shouldn't be too tired to get up now if she wants to." He took Anna and walked out of the room to take her back downstairs. "I'll see you and Alina when you two get down there." Murdoc said back to 2D as he kept walking.

2D started to wake Alina up from her sleep. "Alina, it's time to get up, sweetie." He said to her in sweet tone as he rubbed Alina's head. 2D smiled at Alina and he started to think about how easy it was to wake her up during the week for school when she stays at Kong Studios.

Alina started to opened her eyes and saw 2D trying to wake her up from her sleep. She was happy to see him when she first woke up, and 2D was happy to see her as well.

"Good morning, love." 2D still smiled at her.

"What time is it?" Alina asked him.

"7:30am." 2D responded to her question. "Murdoc told me to wake you up if you feel like waking up." He quickly added to clarify that it wasn't his idea to wake this early. "I hope you're not mad at me for doing this."

"Oh no, not at all." Alina sat up in her bed and tried to wake herself up completely before she decided to get out of bed. Then she felt a little better than what she did after it 2D woke her up.

"Come on, you have to get ready to start the day; everyone else is up and ready to go." 2D held out his hand for her.

Alina took his hand and got out of bed, and she smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll leave so that you could get ready; and I'll meet you downstairs when you're done." 2D kissed her hand and let it go, then he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Alina got cleaned up and dressed, thinking about what had just happened. She was ready to do go so she went down to meet up with everyone else to see what they planned. It was probably going to be like a big zoo when she got there so she prepared herself so it won't overwhelm her, but everyone was probably waiting for her. She had noticed that all of Samantha's things were in her room, so she must have went to another room else to get ready.

Mean while Wilt was just arriving to his layer to see if the girls were up, but then he found that his spire had been moved from the room when he noticed that it was placed in a big dark area (Murdoc's drawer in his Winnebago).

"Where did the spire go to?" Wilt asked himself not knowing where it could be. "I thought I placed it in Salem's room to spy on them."

Then he could hear someone coming to the drawer and opening so he saw light as soon as the spire was taken out by Murdoc. Anna was also standing beside Murdoc since he wanted to ask her something.

"Anna, does this belong to you by any chance?" Murdoc asked her.

"No, I don't where it could have came from." Anna responded to the question.

"Oh, I thought you might have left it in Alina's room one day when you went in." Murdoc explained to her why he had asked that question. "I found it in there this morning when I went in there." He placed it on the counter and disgorged it. "I don't know what it was even doing in there to begin with, and I don't even know how it got there."

"Did you ask Alina about it?" Anna thought that being it was in Alina's room that she might know something about it.

"I didn't get a chance to because she was sleeping when I first saw it in there, and it was on the floor." Murdoc explained that much to Anna. "I don't even think she saw it at all."

"What happened?" Crystal walked of the room dressed with her hair done. Crystal had a shirt that could sort of show her stomach and proved that she was pregnant.

"I found this in Alina's room on the floor." Murdoc showed Crystal the spire that was in his hands. "Not unless you've seen somewhere."

"No, I don't even who's it is." Crystal responded. She got a closer look at it, but it wasn't easy to figure that it was a spire on legs.

Murdoc put the spire down and when he wasn't looking Wilt turned the spire into walking mode and made go away before anyone could even notice that it was moving. It was obvious that it was on it's way to find Alina so that Wilt could get a hold of her so he could take her down. It didn't take long be Wilt found Alina's room again and walked in as soon as the door opened.

Alina walked out of her room and went downstairs with everyone else and saw the whole gang watching TV in the living room. She was unaware that the spire followed her all the way down there and stayed hidden the whole time without making a peep.

"Hay, Alina, we saved you a seat." 2D said to her.

Alina walked over and sat where her seat was saved. Samantha still looked a little uneasy and was hoping that this day would go by as slowly as possible for sake.

"So what are we going to do today?" Samantha asked them.

"We're just going to hang out outside after breakfast and go for a walk after that." Noodle filled her in the plans. "I wish that you didn't have to leave tomorrow evening." It was true, and Noodle thought that she wouldn't be safe if she went home either.

"You and me, both, Noodle; I just don't know if I could handle facing my dad and I hope that my mom kicked him out the house." Samantha pried for that to happen before tomorrow.

"Is it that bad?" 2D asked her.

"You don't even know the half of it." Samantha responded to his question. It was so obvious that she was started to get tears in her eyes again. "I'm not in the mood to deal with him, and my mom was so ticked off when I told her everything last night."

"Judging by that it's more than likely that she might have kicked him out as soon as she set foot in that house." Alina commented.

"I hope you're right." Samantha had her hopes up on this and put her faith in all of her friends hands. "And the bad part is that he wasn't acting like this before until after I'd graduated from middle school."

"That really does suck for a parent to do that after a certain period of time." Alina commented that statement in agreement. She also felt good that she saved a friend's life when she knew that she had a friend in need of help. "I would be worried if it keeps going on."

"Just be lucky that you don't have to deal with it is all that I could say about this." Samantha said to her as advice that should be taken seriously at this point. "And another bad thing, I don't know how this happened, but somehow Brendan found out about this."

Alina, 2D, and Noodle were surprised about that.

"Yeah, he asked me about it to make sure that I was okay, and I don't even know who could have told him until he said that Kari told him." Samantha went on adding in a little more detail about it. "Brendan even said that she told the whole school, and I didn't even say anything about it to her."

"How did she find out if you didn't say anything? I know I didn't say anything to her, and the girls didn't say anything to her." Alina pointed out.

"I didn't say anything about it either." Noodle pointed out, which was true.

"He said that she said she over heard us talking about it at lunch one day when I'd told you girls about it." Samantha added in that part. "That had to have been the only way she could find out anything about what was going on at my house with me and my dad."

Mean while Wilt was hearing everything that was being said in their conversation. He was enjoying every minute of this and didn't want to miss a thing that was going on or miss anything good.

The Misty showed up at the layer ready to get started. "Hay, Wilt, what's going on this time?" She asked him as she closed the door.

"Nothing, they're just talking to Samantha." Wilt picked out a plan to use in hopes that it would work. He placed it on the table to show Misty how it was going to be done.

"So what's going on in this plan?" Misty asked him.

"I'm going to sneak up behind them and take them by surprise; then you are going to come in and snatch Salem when they're not looking so that you could bring her here." Wilt explained the process of capturing Alina, although he still called her Salem since he didn't know her real name.

"Sounds like it would work out." Misty commented.

"Let's get started as soon as they get outside for the day." Wilt was prepared, and so was Misty.

Mean while after breakfast Alina, 2D, Noodle, and Samantha went outside in the warm-cool morning air that was blowing gently to create a enjoyable wind for them. It's a lot cooler than people thought it would be. Then Maura showed up and joined them in the backyard, and Noodle wasn't too happy about that. Then Victoria and Kayla showed up a little later, and they just talked about music and their plans for summer vacation. They're going on that summer field trip for chorus that Mrs. Barr plans every year for them before school is out.

"I wonder if what would happen when you graduate." Kayla said to Victoria.

"I don't know, but I'm still going to be hanging out with you girls." Victoria made that promise to them.

Then out of nowhere Wilt's spire showed up right in the middle of their center.

"What is that thing?" Maura asked.

Alina though that this couldn't be good, and not now. She had to think of a way to hide her powers from Samantha so she wouldn't be able to see them in battle. She finally came up with a plan to save her friend.

"2D, could you take Samantha in and hide her; Wilt is back." Alina whispered to him so that Samantha wouldn't hear what was going on.

2D noticed that too, so he agreed to do it.

"Samantha, could you go in and check on Anna for us? I think she might be in her room sleeping or something." Alina made something to help 2D out. "And 2D will go so he could show you where her room is."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Samantha got up from her seat followed 2D. "I wanted to get something to drink anyway."

"I'll let you know when we're on our way out of there." 2D said to Alina as a code to let her that they had to get red of Wilt as quickly as possible. As soon 2D got Samantha out of sight it was safe for them now.

"Wilt better show himself this time; we're ready for him." Maura was prepared at the moment, and she couldn't wait to get a hold of him and take him down.

Wilt appeared with his evil laughter with Misty by his side. "It's nice to finally see you again, Salem; I almost forgot what you looked like until I saw your picture. And that also reminded me that I have to destroy you before you get in my way again." He used his magic to knock Alina down to the ground.

Maura and Noodle rushed over to help her up.

"What do you want this time? And why are you spying on me?" Alina asked him.

"The same thing as the last time, and I just wanted to know where you were." Wilt powered himself up just in case.

Alina used her witch powers to take him out and he just landed on the ground. He got back up and used his magic to take the girls down.

"You're not going to hurt Samantha if that's what you're really after." Alina had a feeling that Samantha was in his main target at the moment.

"For your information, Salem, Samantha's the one who lead me to you in the first place." Wilt clued her in to clear things up.

"What are you talking about?" Alina asked him to find out what Samantha had to do with any of this. "She doesn't know anything about you chasing after me."

"I placed a spire in her overnight bag because I overheard Kayla telling her to hide out at your house so she could get away from home." Wilt figured everything out just like that. "I knew that the spire would help me find you if it followed her like I've planed."

"I didn't know he was spying on us the whole time while we were talking over the phone." Kayla had a bad feeling that she gave out information when she didn't even know it.

Misty snuck up behind Alina and grabbed her. "You're coming with us, Salem." It was like a flash when she dove in, but she waited for Wilt before taking off.

"Hay, let go of her." Noodle used her magical powers to through a rock in the air. It hit Misty and caused her to drop Alina.

Alina was able to use her magic to stop her from falling and hitting the ground all the way from thin air.

Mean while, 2D and Samantha had just finished checking on Anna, and they came out of the room and closed the door. Samantha had a feeling that the girls were planning a distraction to keep her away from them while they were doing something else outside and thought that 2D was in on it. 2D noticed the look on Samantha's face as she rushed down the stairs, and he went after her to stop her.

"Samantha, wait-up, we still have some things to do before we go back down and meet up with the girls." 2D said as a way to keep her busy while the girls were in battle.

"2D, we already checked on Anna and that's all we had to do; what else is there?" Samantha got irradiated with this.

"We have to….make sure that no one went into Alina's room and took anything out of there." That was the best that 2D could come up with. He didn't know what else to do.

"2D, I know Alina wanted you to keep me in here for something, and I don't even know what it is; but I'm surely going to find out, with or without asking you." Samantha went ahead of him and kept walking downstairs. "And besides, I want to get something to drink before we go back out there."

2D went after her to stop her once again. "But we still have some other stuff to do before we could go out there." He said once again in hopes that Samantha would listen to him this time.

"Look, if there's anything else that Alina told you do then she could take care of it when she comes in so she could hang out with us." Samantha went downstairs and made way into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Samantha, we can't go back out there yet-" 2D realized that it was too late when he noticed that Samantha had already looked out the window. He thought that Alina was going to kill him for letting her secret out about her witch powers out.

"If it's about those girls having witch powers I already know about that; Brendan had sent a text message to me one day and told me." Samantha pointed out.

"What all did he tell you?" 2D asked her.

"He told me everything; their powers, Alina looks like a witch name Salem, and a guy name Wilt is chasing after her to destroy her so she won't get in the way." Samantha had told them what she knew about this, and everything was out on the table now so there was nothing to be done. "She must have thought that I didn't know anything about this or otherwise she wouldn't have sent me in here to help you and make sure Anna's okay."

2D had a strange feeling that something was going on because there's no way that Brendan is her only source of information. Samantha looked out the window and saw that her friends were in danger.

"I better get out there and help them before it gets worse." Samantha went outside and 2D followed her so that he could help as well.

As soon as they got out there the girls became a more stronger force than before. It only took two more people to join them in battle. And just like that, Wilt was gone sooner than ever without a trace to prove that he was going to be back here to challenge them.

Alina looked up and saw Samantha and 2D standing right in front of her and she's worried about what Samantha was going to say now that she saw everything happening. It was only a matter of time before Samantha had started thing that she and her best friends for life were wired. She probably wouldn't want to hang out with them after all the things she'd seen.

"Alina, I'm sorry, but she already knew about it." 2D explained to her. "Brendan's the one who tipped her off."

Later that night not a word of the battle was said at all, and everyone just slept the whole thing off. But the next day was Samantha's last day at the Kong Studios, and she'd worried that it might really be her very last for life. She, Alina, 2D, and Noodle sat in the living room and waited for her mom to show up.

"Sorry about what happened yesterday with Wilt showing up." Alina apologized. "I had no idea that he tracked me down again."

"Don't worry about it, that was the first time I actually got to see you girls use all of your powers like that. I thought it really cool to see it up close." Samantha commented in a good way.

"Glade you had fun with that." 2D thought that it was strange for Samantha to say that.

Then her mom showed up and knocked on the door. They answered, and caused a flow of tears in Samantha's eyes as she walked to the door.

"Thanks for letting her stay here, Alina; I'm leaving her dad and divorcing him for what he's been doing." Mrs. Coleman assured her that was going to happen. "And I'll see to it that he no visitation rights, ever. And I'm going to need you girls to help me to make sure of it."

"Okay, we will." Alina had to do something to save her friend.

With all of that being said Samantha and her mom left that evening, and it's going to be official. Samantha will be saved for life as soon as the divorce is final and she never has to see her dad again.

And was how they saved Samantha's life for the weekend and the rest fixed itself from there.

Episode Six

Secret's Out in the Open

It's been a week since Samantha ran away from home and stayed at Kong Studios for the whole weekend, and her parents are finally splitting up for good. It's a good thing for Samantha's sake.

Now it's the weekend allover again, and Alina was going to Cori's house. It's the weekend of Cori's sleepover, and she and Noodle were going there after school, then next week they'll sleepover Alina's house for the big chorus filed trip to Washington DC. It's a full two weeks of events for the girls to enjoy. But Maura wasn't invited to the slumber party because she and Noodle still don't get along, and Victoria and Kayla were having a sleepover at Kayla's house.

On this particular Friday the girls were at dance team practice, which is their very last class of the day during seventh block every other day. They got a lot of practice time along with it. And Cori was there too.

"Alright, girls, that's all the time we have for practice today; get cleaned up so you could get ready to go home." Mrs. Evans, their dance team coach, ended practice since it was almost time for the bell to ring for school to close. "And don't forget, we have talent night coming up the week before last to end the school year with a bang so be prepared."

The girls headed to the dance team locker room since the school really does seem to have three separate locker rooms; one ninth and ten grade PE, one for cheerleaders, and one for dance team members. They got everything that they needed for the weekend.

Maura and Noodle were walking out the same way to get to the door and then they bumped into each other along the way.

"Hay, could you watch where you're going?" Noodle said to Maura.

"You know, "excuse me" would work-you should use it sometime instead of let it go to waste." Maura pushed Noodle out of her way.

"Will, you could use it instead of pushing me like that." Noodle told her, using the tone of anger in her voice.

"Excuse me, I need to get through." Alina was heading of the locker with Cori.

Maura and Noodle moved out of the her way.

"See, you should follow Alina's example and do what she just did since you really pretended that you didn't see her coming." Noodle said to Maura.

"I did see her coming, and I heard what she said when she was coming." Maura's face turned a little red to prove how heated she was with Noodle.

Mean while Alina and Cori waited outside of the locker room for the bell to ring.

"I am so glade that I didn't invite Maura if this was going to be happening for the weekend." Cori checked her bag and she had everything that she needed for the weekend.

"You'll be surprised at how much fighting they do around school, and when they get together at Kong Studios." Alina filled her in on that just so she knows what goes on outside of school. "It's been going on since the fourth grade when they first meat, and it's not going to stop there."

"You've got to be kidding me." Cori sighed. "I wonder if their parents' step in and do something about it."

"Not that I know of." Alina responded.

Alina checked her cell phone, and at this school it was a rule that all students have to bring their cell phones with them in cause of emergences and they need to contact their parents because the school doesn't have phones for students to use. It's finally 2:00 in the afternoon and the bell finally rings for school to let out for another weekend of fun. Alina had her bag packed and ready to go so all she had to do was grab it and wait for Noodle to show up so that she could get a ride to Cori's house.

Alina got up to her room, checked her bag to make sure she had everything, then went downstairs to wait for Noodle to arrive. Her cell phone went off when she got a text message from Crystal saying that she was going to pick her up on Sunday evening, and it was the start of the week that she's going to stay with her and Murdoc. She replied and it was okay for her to go over there.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, and Alina opened to find that it was Noodle all ready to go.

"Hay, Alina, are you ready to go?" Noodle asked her.

"Yeah, I have my stuff right here." Alina grabbed her overnight bag and headed to the car, and 2D was driving them to Cori's. "I wish Maura was coming with us, I feel bad for her missing out on all the fun."

"I'm glade that she's not coming because I would defiantly say something to her." Noodle commented, and she was honest about what she said. "She just ignores you when you two are best friends for life; and I just don't see how you could put up with that for so long."

Alina just thought that it was probably a just Noodle's way of expressing how she feels about Maura and how much she dislikes her. It was normal for that to happen once a day and it would be done with, but Alina's hoping that it would all come to an end soon.

When they got to the car Noodle took Alina's overnight bag and put it in the back for her. "You could sit in the front in if you want to." She even offered Alina a seat in the car to treat her like a gust while she's riding with them the whole time.

"Okay, that sounds cool." Alina agreed to it and sat in the front seat. Then Noodle got in the back of the car and they pulled off.

They listened to the music on the radio, and it was something that they've enjoyed listening to during any given car ride to anywhere. They even sang along to the song as it played until the very end, and they laughed at each other when it was finally over so they could have something to remember. Alina has a wonderful voice that was so peaceful and made it hard for them to laugh at her because there was no way it was funny to them. 2D, who is the lead singer of Gorillaz, has a wonderful voice and enjoyed hearing Alina and Maura, and Kayla and Victoria as well as Noodle and his own voice.

"Noodle, you're still not talking to Maura?" 2D had to break the ice with that kind of question.

"There's no way I'm talking to that girl, and there's no way I'm going to consider being friends with her." Noodle protested against that in a heartbeat to prove her point. "I am so glade that I don't have to see her this weekend after seeing her everyday in school."

After all of that being said 2D turned his attention to Alina and noticed that she's been quite the whole time.

"So, Alina, did you know what Murdoc and Crystal are going to name the baby?" 2D asked her just to break the silence between them.

"No, they haven't said anything yet." Alina explained to him. "I haven't even got a chance to ask them about it."

"Will, I haven't heard anything either." 2D admitted, although he lives at Kong in order to hear everything that's going to happen. "And I don't Anna would say anything to anyone about it because she doesn't want to put peoples business out like that."

"I figured that out a long time ago, but I'm not going to say how long." Alina had made a joke out of that.

Then they finally got in front of Cori's house after that twenty minute drive; it was a nice white house that anyone could live in if they wanted to. 2D parked the car, Noodle got out and went to the back to get the overnight bags out.

"I had a feeling that her house would look like this but the way she was telling me about it." Noodle commented after getting a good look at the house. She closed the back of the car and headed to the house.

2D reached over and gave Alina a hug goodbye before she got out of the car so he wouldn't forget, and Alina hugged him back. Then 2D kissed her forehead this time. He'd gave Noodle a hug too when she came back to get Alina and opened the car door.

"Alright, see you when you get back." 2D said to Alina and Noodle.

"Okay, we will." Noodle took Alina's wrest and led the way to Cori's house. The house was bigger inside than it was on the outside, and it reminded Noodle of how big the inside of Kong Studios was.

"Hay, girls, we're going to hang out in my room and watch TV in there." Cori had greeted them from the kitchen with a tray of drinks and snacks for all of them. "The living room is being used because my parents are having company over this evening."

"Okay, that's fine." Alina responded.

"Come on, Noodle already put your bags in there when she came in the firs time." Cori explained to her. "And you're sleeping bags are all sit up and everything is ready for the sleepover to start."

They went upstairs to Cori's room and took their places and prepared their selves for a full weekend of fun and laughter. But Alina also had to keep an eye out for Wilt as well, although her necklace would glow if Wilt shows up anywhere no matter where they are. Although some people in the school knows that she, Kayla, Maura, Victoria, Noodle having witch powers all thanks to Brendan she still had to keep it a secret to herself. The others do that too, and the reason for that is because some of the people might now know about their powers witch is why she hope that she never has to use them at all when she's in public or somewhere else for people to see all because of that. And Brendan told those students' in school about the whole witch thing so that they girls' would know that no one is there to judge anyone or classify people-they're all respectful to each other. But Cori's probably the only one who doesn't know anything about this.

"So, girls, what do you want to do first to kick off the sleepover?" Cori asked.

"What are the options?" Alina asked.

"Watch TV, or we could listen to music for a little while; your choice." Cori gave them choices on what they could do.

"Listening to music sounds like fun." Alina said.

"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea." Noodle agreed with her.

"Then listening to music it is." Cori turned her radio on and put it on a station that they could all agree on. "And we could only listen to it until my parents' company comes so we won't disturb them."

"That's fine with us." Alina spoke up for she and Noodle.

They were playing Gorillaz and La' Vega songs on the radio the whole time, then it turned to "You Are Alive" by Fragma, then "Don't Say You Love Me" by M2M. That's just throwback music in this case, although it wasn't that old, but it was something good. Then they played Ceria songs, and the music went on for quite sometime. Then, they had sat down after jumping around in the room to the music.

Cori still had the music on, and she grabbed a magazine that she had placed on her book shelf along with other magazines and books that she's read. Alina and Noodle were both tired so they grabbed their drinks.

"Hay, you two have to see this; it's the new addition of TEENZ WORLD, and you have to see the dresses that are in here-I think you might like them." Cori opened it to the dresses section of the magazine and pointed out each dress that she wanted them to see.

Alina and Noodle were amazed at each dress and outfit that they saw.

"Alina, I think this would look really cute on you." Cori had pointed to a outfit. It was black with some form of pink in it. "It would match your skin tone and everything."

"It does look cute." Alina agreed with her. "That would be to wear if I'm going on a date or something."

"And Noodle, this is defiantly the outfit for you." Cori pointed out a dress that had came with a jacket to put over it that could be used for school or as evening. "I'm sure it's in your color, although it's in different colors."

"That is cute, and I would wear something like that." Noodle agreed with Cori and pictured herself wearing it. "Is it some kind of store or something?" She asked Cori.

"Yeah, it's a store in the mall-I'll show you when we go there tomorrow since my mom did say that she was going to meet us there when she picks us up because she wants to buy all three of us something before the weekend is over."

Then there was a knock at Cori's bedroom door, and Cori opened it to see that it was her parents.

"Hay mom, hay dad." Cori greeted them.

"Hay, Cori, we just came to tell you that our company is here so the music has to be cut off for now, but you can watch TV." Mr. Knight, Cori's dad, informed her of that.

"Okay." Cori agreed with that without anymore being said, and she knew about it ahead of time.

"And I also want all of you to go to bed on time so that we could get an early start tomorrow." Mrs. Knight, Cori's mom, sit a ground rule that was relevant to be followed.

"Okay, we will." Cori said.

Then her parents went downstairs to greet their company and take care of things.

"I'm going to wait until my parents are done downstairs before we turn on the TV so we won't bother them." Cori explained as she jumped back on the bed.

"That's fine." Noodle responded.

"Yeah, we could just look at magazines or talk or whatever." Alina agreed.

"Okay, great; and what happened with Samantha last weekend? I heard she'd ran away from home or something like that." Cori wanted to know what.

"She did; she ran away from home all because something happened with her dad, and she went all the way to Alina's house at almost 11:00 at night." Noodle explained to her.

"All because something happened with her dad?" Cori asked them.

"Yeah, this girl named Kari from our school had called her dad on Friday night a while after school and told him Sam was secretly getting rides to school from Beth; you might know who she is if you're in chorus with us." Alina explained to her.

"Yeah, and she was secretly getting rides from Beth because her dad said that she couldn't get a ride to or from school so she walked; and if found out he'll ground her in a heart beat." Noodle added quickly.

"So what did her dad do to her that caused her to run away from home like that?" Cori was surprised to hear about this kind of things.

"After he found out that Beth was driving her to school he went into her room and had smacked her for it." Alina gave a brief summary of what happened without going into detail about it. "But she had to wait for him to fall asleep before she could sneak out from her bedroom window, which is why she came so late."

"What, where was her mom at the time that all of this had happened?" Cori asked them to figure things out in the situation.

"Her mom was at work, and she was working overtime that night." Alina said. "I don't know where she works at thought, but all well-things seem to be okay since Sam's not coming to school crying or anything."

"I hope so after what went down." Cori said.

They just talked for the rest of the time until they got ready for bed, and then went to sleep for the night. Time was going by so fast that they almost lost track of time.

The next morning Mrs. Knight woke the girls' up at 7:00am as soon as she walked into the room to check on them. They quickly got ready for the day and prepared to leave the house so that they could get to the mall on time. They finally got there at 7:30am, just in time to park and go inside before the rest of the crowd showed up to do some shopping of their own, and the place gets filled to the ream with people after words.

"Alright, you girls have fun here, while I go grocery shopping and wait until I get your call to come and meet you girls' here." Mrs. Knight drove off after all of that's said.

"Okay, mom." Cori responded in agreement with a smile.

Mrs. Knight drove off and was out of their sights for the next few hours. The three of them went into the mall and started shopping like they had planed.

"Oh, I don't know if you two know anything about this, but; I heard that someone had got caught stealing something from of the stores here last month." Cori pointed out.

"Oh, I didn't hear anything about that." Alina thought that it was probably news or just a silly rumor that someone from school had made up-but all well.

"That's not true or other wise it would be allover the news stations when they had first started it, and they would have the security guards checking everyone." Noodle had a good point about that. "And no one at school said anything from what I've heard." She'd also took that into consideration as well for a fact. "Who did you hear this from anyway?" Noodle had to ask her that just in case.

"I heard about it from some girl named Amy, who the whole school doesn't like." Cori explained that to her as clearly as possible. "She was telling her friend about it, two days ago at lunch. I didn't talk to Amy, I just heard what she had said."

"Amy doesn't know what she's talking about, she's just making things up so that people would focus on her and pay attention to her." Alina looked around the store to see if she saw anything. "People don't listen to her when she says things like that because the whole school knows that if something is coming from Amy then it's made up."

"Oh, thanks, I'll have to remember that from now on." Cori made a mental note to keep that in mind for the rest of her life. She didn't like Amy either, and she'll never will; not after hearing all of this. "What kind of reputation does she have going around school? Is it something terrible by the way people look at her?" She asked them.

"It's a bad reputation about her that's going around the school; she's done a bunch of things that are unforgivable and will never be forgotten." Noodle filled her in. "And to give an example of how that is her uncle is Alina's godfather, and he expecting a baby by Crystal, Alina's godmother. And he is looking forward to the moment."

Alina didn't mind people knowing about it since Cori is her friend now.

"And what kind of baby are they having? And how did Amy reacted to the news?" Cori asked them.

"They're having a girl, and Amy wasn't happy about it at all since she's the main one who wants to be the center of attention all the time." Alina filled her in on that while making a point. "She even blamed me for not stopping them when it happened and I don't know what she wanted me to do."

"That is messed up for her to do that when there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it from happening." Cori commented, and she felt bad for Alina having to put up with Amy like that. "And I know how these kinds of things end, Amy will come around a while after taking it in and grow to like the baby girl."

"You think so?" Alina asked.

"It's possible, and Murdoc is her uncle after all." Cori had a good point there.

"That's exactly what I was thinking when it came down to it." Noodle pointed out in agreement. Then she changed the subject to make everyone else feel better when she'd spotted a shirt on the shelf. "I think Anna would like this for a birthday gift, and she told us how much she wanted something like this."

"I already got her gift in my dad since we're all going to be there tomorrow when we get dropped off." Alina pointed out. "But I got her something else she wanted besides that."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Noodle knew what Anna's birthday gift was from Alina. "And it's something to go with this shirt." Noodle grabbed the shirt and went to pay for it. She got it wrapped up and everything, and it was ready for tomorrow; and she got herself something as well before they left the store.

They all brought something that they could have for school and what not from the stores that they went into, and Cori also brought Anna gift. After shopping a few hours it was time for the girls to eat lunch, and they went to a place in the food court for a while.

Alina had checked her locket to make sure that it wasn't glowing while they were out in public. She noticed that it'd started to glow a little bit, and that wasn't a good sign of things to come; but she couldn't say anything to Noodle about it in front of Cori. She's got to find someway to inform Noodle about all of this when Cori is away, but that part is not going to be easy.

"Alina, is everything okay?" Cori asked her.

"Yeah, I'm everything's fine." Alina responded trying to hide what's really going on from Cori. She also head her necklace to make sure that Cori didn't see anything that's out of the ordinary while she asked her.

"Are you sure? You seem a little worried about something right now, and, it does seem like your necklace is glowing-" Noodle was cut off by the sound of her cell phone in her purse. She pulled it out and answered it.

Alina thought of that as a close call before any more details were said. She did not want their friendship with Cori to go wrong all because of her witch powers. It's the only way to make sure that everything is okay and nothing is going to mess up anything else in the process. Cori looked up at Alina and saw as Alina looked at the necklace.

"Hay, Alina, I think something's wrong with your necklace or Wilt is somewhere around here." Cori said making sure that no one around hem could hear what she said.

Alina looked at her with surprise. "Who told you anything about that?" Alina had to ask her that to make sure she wasn't being pushed into giving information.

"I thought I told you that Brendan told me about it a few days before I meat any of you girls' because he knew that you weren't going to tell me anything about this." Cori, in a understanding tone, had explained everything that Alina needed to know. "And, he told me all about how it happened this pass summer when you girls first came down."

"Oh, he tells everyone everything like he knows everything about all the students' and teachers' at school." Noodle commented as a fact that is true about Brendan. "If there is anything you want to know about anyone then just ask Brendan and he'll tell you." She made a joke about it in the end to prove how crazy it was. "I would like to know how he's finding out all of these things because that is pretty scary after a while." Noodle hung up her cell phone and put it back in her purse.

"So I'm guessing that Wilt is here." Cori pointed out.

"We have to find a way to loose him if he is here in order to avoid another battle." Alina explained the process as she looked around for a place to hide until it was safe. She finally found a girly store that no guy would ever go into for anything, so after she had got her trash cleaned up she led the way to the store while Noodle and Cori followed her.

It was only thirty minutes later when Alina's locket had stopped glowing once and for all, so it was safe for them to go back out and shop a little longer. After shopping for a few hours more they called Cori's mom to let them know that she could come and get all of them, which also meant that she could buy them new outfits before they actually leave. When Mrs. Knight got there she took the girls to the store and brought each of them new outfits to remember the wonderful sleepover. They also brought something for the others since they were going to be at Anna's birthday party tomorrow. Then they went home and went to sleep for the rest of the night after dinner.

The next morning everything was going great, Alina and Noodle got back to Kong Studios for Anna's birthday party and Cori went with them. They also ran into the others while they were there. Victoria was wearing a lime-green dress, Kayla was wearing some bright-yellow pants outfit, and Maura was wearing a purple dress with matching shoes to go with them. Anna had her friends there as well, and they were all playing around in the backyard and running around like crazy animals'.

"So what do you think is going to happen now that Maura and Noodle are together in the same area ready to rip each other guts out?" Kayla asked Victoria with concern.

"I don't know, but I hope that they get over it and put it behind them, being that it is Anna's birthday today." Victoria commented with high hopes of that happening for the first time in a while. "And if they don't then we know what to do about that."

Then Anna and her friends came back inside ready to watch Anna open her gift at the table, then move on to cake and ice cream. Anna like all of her gifts that she got today and nothing could change the happiness that she felt inside right now, and she is grateful.

But then the party had came to an end and all of Anna's friends went home for the day and prepared for school tomorrow since it was probably going to be a long day after a weekend of fun filled events and activities for them. Nothing could even top this for Anna and she will remember this day for all times.

But it also time for Cori and her parents to go home as will, and they also enjoyed their selves as much as they should.

"Alright, so I guess I'll see you girls tomorrow in chorus class." Cori said to them as she walked out to the car. "If Wilt doesn't get you girls', that is." She added that, and it was suppose to be a joke.

"My necklace hasn't been glowing all day." Alina pointed out.

"That's good, you won't have to worry about Wilt showing up at all." Cori had to say that to make things better. She got in the car with her parents and took off while she waved to each of the girls and said goodbye.

Episode Seven

Washington D.C., Here we come

It was the day before Washington D.C., so Noodle and Cori were going to stay at Alina's house for the night so that they could get a ride from Alina's parents to school so they could get there on time. And they were in their last class of the day, so it wasn't too much longer until the bell finally rung for school to be out for the day. But Alina, Noodle, and Cori were getting picked up early from school to get some last minutes things they're going to need for the big trip tomorrow before they get back to the house.

Everyone that was going on this trip was counting down the days until they go.

Kayla came up to them after their show case practice, so they got to miss the very last thirty minutes of their show case so that they could make sure that they get done with everyone. Mrs. Barr was really proud of the way that they were progressing and all of the time that they've put into this to make sure that it was going as planed. She gone done in a neck of time with no interruptions or anything that could mess up this day. She was also excited about tomorrow's big field trip to Washington D.C. so that they could perform in front of people as well as doing some shopping.

They also finished their number for Washington D.C.

After practice she got everyone's attention to make an announcement to the whole group. Everyone sat down on the stage to listen to what she had to say.

"Alright, everyone, this is going great and it gets a billions times better each time I go over this with you." Mrs. Barr began with a smile. "And the show case is great, I could tell that everyone's committed to this. But I still need to pick who's going to sing the solo for "Dreaming of you" by Selena."

"Oh, will, no one seems to want to try out for it unless you call on them and ask to hear them and decide from there." Jade, the chorus helper, had suggested to do that for in order to make the process easier than what it was. "That's probably the only way you'll be able to assign it to someone; and I thought that some of the girl would be interested in the solo since it's a all girls song and the boys have to sit out while you sing it."

"She has a good point, girls, and I know that some of you have wonderful voice as much as I hear you singing all the time." Mrs. Barr commented in agreement with Jade. "I even think it's come down to this; so, Jade, pick who you think we should listen to first."

Jade looked at the girls' and finally chose someone. "Alina, let us hear you."

Alina sang the solo part of the song, and she didn't miss a single note the whole at all. As soon as she was done every cheered for her in the end.

"Alina, you got the part." Mrs. Barr assigned the solo to Alina after that. "Sarah, I want you, and Noodle, to lead us with the National Anthem first, and everyone is going to follow you from there."

"Okay." Sarah agreed to that.

"Noodle, do you think you could do that too?" Mrs. Barr had asked her.

"Yeah." Noodle agreed to it.

"Alina, that solo did match your vocal range like I thought it would, and I should have picked you for it in the first place." Mrs. Barr had commented Alina on her voice in a good way. "And Maura, I want you and Cody to practice the duet for a little bit before I put yowl on stage, and the bus would be a good place for that on the way there."

"Okay." Maura and Cody agreed with that.

Then the bell finally ran for everyone to go home for the day.

"Alright, everyone, that's all the time we have to for today; and we will pick up on this tomorrow morning outside waiting for the bus." Mrs. Barr gathered her things, ready to go home and prepare for tomorrow.

"Alina, how come you didn't try out for the solo during class when we were in the classroom the other day?" Victoria asked her.

"I didn't know how I would sound on it." Alina explained to her.

"But you did great on that part, and you got it at once." Kayla had told her with so much excitement inside for her best friend for life. "You should have tired out in class at the time when she asked for tryouts; I know you would have likely gotten it."

When they got to the entrance they waited for Maura, Noodle, and Cori right there before they walked out. Then they finally showed up with Beth and Emi behind them, and they walked out together as a group. They just talked about what they were planning to do after they perform in Washington D.C. tomorrow, and they've planned to hang out and do some shopping together.

Then they went to their cars and went home; and Noodle and Cori were going just going to car pull with Alina since they were going to sleepover at her house anyway. They stopped by the store first to pick up some last minute things before they got home; and the ride home was quicker than usual, although it's never a long from the store to her house.

They put their bags in Alina's room and hung out in there for a couple of hours so they could plan out their trip.

"I'm surprised that Brendan didn't say anything smart to us today for the first time and he decided to keep his mouth shut during that time." Noodle commented on that, and she was relief for that and when it finally happened for them.

"I know, he always something smart to say to everyone." Cori commented being it was a sign of something good.

"He has something smart to say about everyone; and I know that 2D wanted to get out of his seat and smack that day when he came to Kong Studios to visit." Alina pointed that out because she was a witness to that. "And he wanted to smack the mess out of him when Brendan made a commented about Victoria going to the junior proem because we were going to perform while we were there too so she had to be there for that."

Cori was surprised that Brendan was that type of person to begin with although, in the beginning she knew about his ex-girlfriend, Amy. Noodle had told Cori and Alina just about everything they needed to know about Brendan ahead of time before they had even meat him at school or even on the summer chorus field trip when Alina got here. It didn't take her long to say much of anything to describe the type of heart that Brendan has in the end. But Cori had other thoughts of Brendan on her mind regardless of the words Noodle had said.

Alina looked up and noticed the look on Cori's face after a while.

"What are you thinking about now, Cori?" Alina asked her.

"Nothing, just Brendan." Cori's mouth had went from a straight like to a curvy on the top smile. She didn't want to say everything that she was thinking, although all of her thoughts of Brendan were about she and him.

"Cori, I know that look on a girls face anywhere, and I also know what it means." Noodle commented on Cori's smile.

"What look?" Cori tired to fool her.

"What she means is she could tell that you like Brendan." Alina explained that to her. "She knows."

"That's not true, I don't like him." Cori was trying to prove Noodle wrong when it came down to it. "I was just thinking about all of the things that people say about him and Amy all the time in school, that's all. Nothing major was going on in my mind so you two have nothing to worry about." She said some words to make it sound convincing to prove it to them. "And why would someone want to go out with a jerk like him anyway? All the girls' in school should know that he is going to hurt them the way that he hurt Amy. Beth also told me that Amy hurt him as well to get back at him."

"Cori, trust me, I know that look on her face anywhere so don't hide it." Noodle is an expert when it comes to falling in love. "And I know that 2D likes-likes Alina, judging by the way that he talks to her and treats her. And Alina likes-likes him too."

"If he likes-likes me then he would have said something to me about it." Alina did have a good point about things like that. "Anyway, I like him as a friend but not like that, and until he says something then I'll be convince-but I have to hear it from him."

Then Alina's cell phone went off playing out the song "Picture Perfect" by Angela Vie for someone's ring tone.

"Who's ring tone is that?" Noodle asked her.

"I don't know." Alina was about to get it until a carious Noodle rushed over to the cell phone first.

Noodle looked at the caller id and saw who it was. "Alina, 2D's calling you right now; any reason why this song is playing for him and why there's a picture of you two for his picture id?" Noodle asked in joking way.

Alina tired to get the cell phone from her until Noodle answered the phone for her.

"Hay, 2D; Alina had "Picture Perfect" playing for your ring tone, and she also has a cute picture of you two together for your picture id." Noodle spelled it out for him. "It's on her cell phone when you called her."

"Noodle, give me that phone." Alina made another attempted to get the cell phone from her.

"Alright, here she goes; you could talk to her." Noodle finally gave the phone up. "You're in for something now; and he does like you." She said in a joking kind of way.

Alina took the cell phone. "Hay, 2D, did you need something?" She asked him in hopes that he forgot what Noodle said to him just now.

"Hay, Alina, Noodle told me everything." 2D crushed her hopes for that the phone conversation would go smoothly. "I didn't know about that until today."

"Sorry that she said anything about it to you in the first place when it really wasn't her place to do it." Alina felt that she was seriously trapped into a situation that she could not get out of now, thanks to Noodle for spelling the information to him just like that. "Its not that big of a deal to me. And I got the solo for that Selena song that we're singing."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Alina-I wish I could be there to see you girls perform." 2D really wish that he could be there for her at this moment so that he could hear her sing her heart out like that. "But I know that you're going to do great like you always do."

Alina knew that 2D meant every word of what he said to her, and he would never lie to her about her singing voice-and he actually likes her voice since day one. Alina and 2D are always hanging out whenever Alina's at Kong Studios along with her best friends for life working on something for music or is just there to help out and spend time there.

"So what time are you girls' going to be leaving to go back to school tomorrow?" 2D asked her.

"We're going to get ready at 4:30 in the morning so that we could leave the house at 5:25 because we have to get on the bus by 5:45." Alina filled him in on the information with a little about the times to make sure that they got there on time. "Oh, and just in case you're wondering I randomly got picked for the Selena solo because none of the girls that are in our chorus class wanted to try out for it so she called on me to try out."

"Oh, and she thought that you sounded perfect for the solo as well." 2D made that commented in a good way which didn't upset Alina at all. He was always careful when it came to choosing his words and thinking about what he says before he says it.

"Pretty much." Alina smiled a little bit after a while. "And everyone else told me I should have tried out for it in class when she was having try outs for it."

"Will, Alina, if it makes you feel any better I thought you should have tried out for it in class too; you're lucky that she called on you to hear you for it." 2D was proving that he was proud of Alina for this very moment. Then he checked the time on his cell phone while he was still talking to Alina, and realized that he forgot to do something. "I have to go now, I have to help Murdoc with something before he snaps off."

"Oh, that's fine-I have company over anyway." Alina didn't think anything of it.

"Okay, love, talk to you later." 2D said. He hung up the phone and took off to find Murdoc.

2D had gotten there just in time before Murdoc had started looked for him; he had noticed that Murdoc had a look on his face that made it seem like Murdoc was not in the mood for anything at the moment. Murdoc had some new baby-cloths in his hands for the new baby.

"Did you need me for something?" 2D had asked him, careful not to tick him off.

"Help me put some of this stuff away, that's what I need your help with." Murdoc handed 2D a few of the outfits he had in his hands.

"Okay; are you alright? You don't seem too good at the moment." 2D asked him.

"I'm worried about Anna; she woke up last night from a nightmare." Murdoc had explained to him. "She went back to sleep a minute later after I had taken care of her, but I'm still a little worried about what could have caused it to happen in the first place."

"Did she tell you what happened in her nightmare and why she woke up?" 2D had asked him thinking that it was going to link to something.

"Someone chasing Alina around, and Alina was running away from them before it was too late." Murdoc explained to him without getting upset about what happened. "She saw their face, and it looked like Wilt-and someone else was with him. I don't even know how Anna found out about any of this."

"You can't blame her; she is Alina's god sister, and she knew about this since the first day it even happened." 2D had a good point there; and all of that was true for a fact. "Alina didn't even have to tell her anything about it, she figured it out on her own like the smart girl she is."

"Whatever you say, my friend." Murdoc opened the door to the baby's room then walked in to the put the baby cloths away.

Mean while, Alina, Noodle, and Cori were hanging out in Alina's room watching TV for the rest of the evening since it was almost time for them to go to bed anyway. Cori was trying to remember all of the lines for each song that they were going to be singing at Washington D.C. tomorrow, and she finally memorized all of them with the sort period of time that was left.

"I can't believe that Maura is going to be going on this trip, and she also got a solo too." Noodle was still holding a grudge with Maura like she has been since day one; there is no telling when it's all going to come to an end.

"Noodle, it's not that big of a deal; and Maura sounds really good." Alina had said to her. "And this fight between you two is really getting stupid right now."

"I'm sure if you two talked about this then it would all be over." Cori told her.

"Look, I don't want anything to do with that girl, no matter what anyone says I am not going to become friends with her."

"Come on, it's late-we we're going to need a lot of sleep for tomorrow since there is going to be a lot of activities going on." Alina checked her cell phone and saw that it's already 9:15pm.

After that they went to sleep for the night to get all the rest that they could get in a few short hours. Then they got woke and got ready to go back to school, and when they'd got there they saw that everyone who was going was already there at the busses. Noodle's cell phone was buried somewhere in her bag, and it was hard to find when her phone had started to ring.

"Dang, I missed it again." Noodle was upset because she had to take extra things with her just in case she needed something so that she would have.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was probably Brendan calling to find out where we are." Alina said as they got out of the car.

Brendan had saw them and we upset.

"Hay, Mrs. Barr was waiting for you girls to get here before she started getting us on the bus, what was taking you girls so long?" Brendan had asked them.

"None of your business, and we are here on time." Alina told him. "And it's really too early to start fighting." Alina checked the time on her cell phone and saw that it was a few minutes more before they could get on the bus.

"Whatever." Brendan responded. "Mrs. Barr, they're finally here so that we could go." He said as he saw Mrs. Barr walking toward them.

"Leave them alone, it's none of your business what they were doing; and Noodle's probably the one who made them late anyway." Maura started to get on Noodle's case.

"Oh, don't even go there, you don't even know what happened; and we aren't late for your information." Noodle snapped off on Maura for saying that to her for no reason.

"Let's get on the bus, everyone, we're all here; and pick someone to sit by, if you are not going to sit by yourself." Mrs. Barr stared to load them up, and it only took fifteen minutes to do so.

But Maura and Noodle were fighting over who was going to sit by Alina, which is where the extra five minutes came into play for them. Cori stepped in to stop it before the two of them started to hold everyone up.

"Alright, Noodle will sit by Alina now, and Maura will sit by her on the way back. End of story, now get on the bus." Cori said some pretty strong words to both, Maura and Noodle, to make sure that she was clear on that subject as well as avoiding another blow out. "I don't want to hear anymore about this for the rest of the day because I can come up with something else to fix all of this."

As soon as the four of them got on the bus they did what they were told and pulled off. Victoria and Kayla sat behind Alina and Noodle and Quinoa and Sarah sat in front of them on the bus. Maura had sat with Cody for the whole bus ride, which gave them some time to practice their duet together before they got there.

"Alina, did Maura and Noodle have another fight before yowl got up here?" Kayla asked her.

"Yeah, but Cori stopped them so everything's okay now." Alina informed her that it was taken care of so that she won't have to worry about getting involved. "It wasn't any major thing-just them fighting over who was going to sit by me on the bus."

"They had to pick now of all times to do that? That's just great, put your personal business before the trip to make us late on your behave." Victoria commented in a supper angry tone that took over her voice. "Good job, that is just what we need to start the day."

"Looks like we got kicked in the butt by a whole bunch of drama going on outside with two of people." Quinoa made a joke about it which made things better than it was.

"It wasn't my fault, Maura started because she knew that me and Alina were going to sit together on the bus, and she probably didn't even want to sit by Alina anyway for all I know." Noodle commented to defend herself in the process of being blamed. "I'm about to tell you, right now, you should go and thank her for that instead of yelling at me for it."

"Noodle, child, chill for a minute; I didn't say it was your fault or Maura's fault, I don't care who's fault it is." Quinoa began to explain that to her before it got out of hand. "We just don't want you two to fight anymore because today is suppose to be a good day, and I'm sure that everyone has enough on their minds at the moment."

"She's right, Noodle, we have to think about our performance today since we have to do that as soon as we get there." Victoria informed her.

"Alright, I'll let it go for today." Noodle agreed in a unhappy tone.

"Good, that would help you clam down before we get there soon." Sarah turned in her seat to speak to Noodle. "And besides, we're leading in with the National Anthem on stage, and we can't do that without you." She added.

Noodle remembered that, and that changed her mood for the rest of the time.

Then they finally got to Washington D.C. and they went to the stage area and took that time to prepare for their show before everyone showed up to watch them. Maura and Cody kept working on their duet the whole time, and everyone was working on some sort of music.

Jade and Mrs. Barr saw that everyone was hard at work, and they had a feeling it's going to be a good show as long Maura and Noodle put their difference aside for the rest of the moment so it wouldn't interfere with this event. Mrs. Barr checked the time on her cell phone, and it was time for the show to start.

"Alright, everyone, people are arriving now; take your places on stage, and do this school proud." Mrs. Barr gave them the confidents and courage that they needed to let the group know that she was cheering them on. She also noticed that people were taking their seats for the show.

Jade guided them on stage and made sure that they everything was going fine just to make it quicker than it needed to be since Mrs. Barr had to speak during the process to start the show. Everyone got on stage and place their selves where they had to be, and all of them took the time to do that while Mrs. Barr walked up to the audience.

"Hello, everyone, and good morning; and welcome to the Maury Academy chorus show." Mrs. Barr began talking to everyone who showed up. "Today, we have a line up of three songs performed by the chorus, along with soloist. I hope you enjoy the show."

Mrs. Barr turned to the chorus group and began to direct them.

National Anthem

(Noodle & Sarah)

O, say can you see,By the dawn's early light,What so proudly we hailed,At the twilight's last gleaming?Whose broad stripes and bright stars,Through the perilous fight,O'er the ramparts we watched,Were so gallantly the rocket's red glare,The bombs bursting in air,Gave proof through the night,That our flag was still say does that star spangled banner yet wave,O'er the land of the free, and the home of the brave.

.

"Now, we have Maura and Cody performing "Seasons of Love" from Rent." Mrs. Barr informed them as soon as the song was over.

**Seasons Of Love Lyrics**

COMPANY525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life?How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of 1525,600 minutes! 525,000 journeys to plan. 525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?SOLOIST 2In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or the way that she 's time now to sing out, tho the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends. Rememberthe love! Remember the love! Remember the love! Measure in love. Seasons of love! Seasons of love.

.

"Now, for our last treat of the day, we have Alina performing "Dreaming of you" by Selena." Mrs. Barr began to speak after the song was over. "As some of you may know Selena is a singer who started off singing Spanish music and them moved on to American pop music later in her career. But, in November of, Selena was shot by the owner of her fan club. And November is also the same month that Alina's born in, and Selena died at the same year that Alina turned five-years-old at the time when it happened that year. So as a tribute, and, in loving memory of Selena, Alina will sing "Dreaming of you"." Then, Mrs. Barr turned around and began to direct Alina.

Dreaming of You

By

Selena

(Alina's solo)

Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star That somewhere you are thinking of me too...

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight 'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight! And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I am there If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside? Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close but so far All I have are dreams of you So I wait for the day and the courage to say How much I love you.

I'll be dreaming of you tonight 'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight! And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me

(ahh ahh) Corazon... I can't stop dreaming of you... No puedo dejar pensar en ti I can't stop dreaming... Como te necesito I can't stop dreaming of you! Mi amor, come te extrano

Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said "I love you!" I love you too!

And now I'm dreaming of you tonight 'Til tomorrow and for all my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly!

.

After that everyone out there clapped and cheered for them after the show.

"I hope that you all enjoyed the show today, thank you all for coming out here to watch." Mrs. Barr greeted them with a smile. "We will be back here again, and hope that we see you all soon."

After that they did some sight seeing and took some pictures of D.C. before it was time for them to leave and go home. But on the way they stopped at the mall to eat dinner and to do dome shopping while they were there. Victoria, Kayla, Alina, and Maura hung out together like they have planned to, along with Noodle, Beth, Emi, Cody, and Brendan.

"That was the best show in years." Emi commented with a smile. "And trust me, I so believe that you all rocked those solos back there."

"Yeah, we really made it work." Beth agreed with her.

"Yeah, although I could have been a little more better than I was out there." Alina had commented herself on her voice.

"Alina, don't say that, you did great; and I know if Selena was out there watching, she would have been so proud of you today." Sarah commented with positive feed back in the process as a good friend. "And there's also the chorus show case that we're all in, and have to be in.

"Oh yeah, and that's this coming Tuesday night." Alina reminded herself although she's been practicing her song for the pass few weeks.

The bad thing about this is that they can't say what song they're going to sing that night, so they'll have to wait and see.

"You should be lucky that you're the last one to go on stage that night, I'm going on first." Victoria pointed out the order of people that she could remember. "And I have a easy song to work with."

After hanging out at the mall for the pass couple of hours they finally got back on the bus and went home. And Maura sat by Alina this time since it was her turn to do so. It was quite ride the rest of the way without any fights or outburst from anyone, although it was a little packed on the bus for a while. But it doesn't, everyone was there and it was a whole lot fun.

Episode Eight

Chorus Show Case

It was the big night at Maury Academy, and it was the biggest event of the school year. Yep, the Chorus Show Case was tonight, and everyone in the chorus show had took the time to prepare for it for the pass few weeks since they've heard about it. The show's also going to recorded on tape for everyone to watch, and all of the chorus people had to be in it since it was a small group of them having the class at different times as well as it being on different days.

As soon as the bell rung for school to end everyone had to rush home and prepare for the show in sort span of two hours since they had to be back there at 6:30pm to get all the arrangements worked out. Alina's family was coming to watch her on stage, including Murdoc and Crystal. But Alina was nervous about the song Mrs. Barr picked out for her, but she practiced it since day one when Mrs. Barr had talked about the show case in class.

On her way out of the school Alina ran into Noodle, and Noodle was going to sing in the show case as well.

"Hay, Alina, I was waiting for you and wondering where you were." Noodle made a comment about that, but in a joking way.

"You were?" Alina asked her.

"Yeah, I had to rush out of there because there was a fight on the second floor and I didn't want to get mixed in." Noodle explained herself with honesty as to what went on. "I thought you were talking to Mrs. Brooke about something and that's why you stopped. But Brendan is in the show case, and that's going to be scary."

"Why do you say that about him?" Alina asked her as she pulled out her sheet that had the music on it then quickly put it back. "I thought that you might have been scared of Amy being there since she's in the show too." Alina pointed out.

"He can sing, but I have a feeling that he might do something crazy on stage when he goes on tonight." Noodle looked in her bag for her cell phone to make sure that no one had called her, and she was glade when she noticed that she didn't have any mess calls. "I am worried about Amy being I the show too since she always got something smart to say to everyone, and about everyone, around her." She pointed out. "But Brendan is so much worse than she is so everyone worries about him once in a while."

They kept walking until they finally got in front of Alina's house along the way so Alina could go in.

"But I'm sure Brendan isn't as bad as Amy is, if you've been around Amy and put up with her as much as I do whenever I go over to Murdoc and Crystal's and stay at Kong Studios." Alina made a good point there. She walked up to the door of her house and had opened the door to the house and walked. "See you at the show tonight, Noodle."

"See you later, Alina." Noodle kept walking to get to Kong Studios and get ready for the show herself.

"Okay." Alina closed the door and went up to her room and worked on her song a little more. She spent an hour practicing as much as possible to make sure that she had all the notes and vocals correct.

Then her cell phone went off the moment that she was done and started to get her things together.

"Hello?" Alina answered her phone quickly.

"Hay, Alina, I have a small problem on my hands right now." Kayla turned on her TV sit to check the time.

"What's going on? Is everything right?" Alina asked her.

"Yeah, everything's fine, it's just that I have to wait for Samantha to get here so I could give her and her mom a ride because something happened to their car and it had to be taken to the shop." Kayla explained to her. "Could you let Mrs. Barr know about that if you get there before I do?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell her." Alina promised her. She looked at the time and was surprised that it was that time already. "In fact, I have to leave now so I could get there on time, and I'll tell Mrs. Barr when I get there." She said to Kayla.

"Okay, thank you, see you when I get there." Kayla had hung up the phone after it was all taken care of.

Alina left the house and went to the school and meat up with everyone when she'd got to the music room. She saw that Maura was already there and dressed up for her song, and so was Victoria and Noodle. Noodle was the first to greet Alina at the door as soon as she walked in.

"Hay, Alina, are you ready to go on?" Noodle was fixing Alina's a little bit so that it would look great on stage.

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous about messing up on the solo-although I'm the last one to go on." Alina commented in a unsure tone. "You know how my voice gets when I sing this type of music."

"Trust me, you're going to do great out there." Noodle was trying to boost Alina's confidences up before it was time to go out there. "And 2D is out there watching, and I'm sure he's cheering you on."

"Probably." Alina took a breath to make her nerves go away.

Sarah walked over to them as soon as she noticed Alina standing there, talking to Noodle. "Alina, I like your outfit-it makes you look different." She commented to Alina. "I almost didn't recognize you until I saw you talking to Noodle a minute ago."

Mrs. Barr walked over to them. "Alina, have you seen Kayla?" She asked.

"Kayla said she'll be here soon; she's has to wait for Samantha and her mom since she's giving them a ride here." Alina explained to her.

Kayla and Samantha walked through the door as soon as Alina had finished telling Mrs. Barr that bit of information to save Kayla from going into the hot spot.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Mrs. Barr asked them.

"Yeah, we're ready." Kayla responded.

"Alright, everyone, let's get ready to go down to the stage room, quietly and very respectful to show them what we are made of tonight." Mrs. Barr got them up and ready, and led the way to the stage room. "And Sarah, you're singing your song first." She said.

When they got to the stage she liked them up to sing the National Anthem first in order to start the show.

National Anthem

O, say can you see,By the dawn's early light,What so proudly we hailed,At the twilight's last gleaming?Whose broad stripes and bright stars,Through the perilous fight,O'er the ramparts we watched,Were so gallantly the rocket's red glare,The bombs bursting in air,Gave proof through the night,That our flag was still say does that star spangled banner yet wave,O'er the land of the free, and the home of the brave.

.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Maury Academy Chorus Show Case." Mrs. Barr spoke to the audiences while Sarah walked up to the stage. "To start things off here, Sarah is going to sing a song called "Imaginary" by Evanescence." Mrs. Barr walked over to her seat and played the music for Sarah.

Imaginary

By Evanescence

(Sarah's song)

(Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers) _[X2]_I linger in the doorwayOf alarm clock screamingMonsters calling my nameLet me stayWhere the wind will whisper to meWhere the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_[Chorus:]_In my field of paper flowersAnd candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)I lie inside myself for hoursAnd watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)Don't say I'm out of touchWith this rampant chaos - your realityI know well what lies beyond my sleeping refugeThe nightmare I built my own world to escape_[Chorus]_Swallowed up in the sound of my screamingCannot cease for the fear of silent nightsOh, how I long for the deep sleep dreamingThe goddess of imaginary light_[Chorus]_(Paper flowers).

Mrs. Barr walked back up to the stage to introduce the next person who was up in the line-up. "Now we have Cody, performing "Excuse me, Miss." by Chris Brown." Mrs. Barr got off the stage and played the music for Cody.

Yo (Excuse me Miss)

By Chris Brown

(Cody's song)

Whoa WhoaDo do do do doYeahYeah_[Verse 1:]_Yo,Tell me fellas have you seen her? (Seen her)It was about five minutes agoWhen I seen the hottest chickThat a young'nNever seen beforeI said Yo,Tell her girls I want to meet her (meet her)On second thought that ain't the way to goI got give her game properSpit it so she'll get itThere she is I got to stop herOr should I talk about her smile? (It's been said before)Or what about her style? (Too obvious)I'm out of timeShe's out the doorI got to go for mineI think I'll say_[Chorus:]_YoI don't know your name but excuse me missI saw you from across the roomAnd I got to admit that you got my attentionYou're making me want to say yoI know you're trying to leave but excuse me missI saved the last dance for youHow I love to keep you here with me oh baby_[Verse 2:]_Now shorty grab hold of my handAnd let's pretend the floor is oursYou say you don't really danceDon't worry about itWe'll just 1,2 step1,2 stepNow if the music is moving too fast (too fast)Grab my hand a little tighter (tighter)Don't be afraid to move a little closerGirl, there is something about you that makes me want to say_[Chorus (2x)][Breakdown:]_I want to be where you areAin't nothing wrong with dancingBaby it's so romanticBaby I can be in your heartSo many things I want to tell youI think that I should start by sayingYoI don't know your name but excuse me missI saw you from across the roomI got to give her game properSpit it so she get itThere she is- I got to stop herI know your trying to leave but excuse me missI saved the last dance for youHow I love to keep you here with me oh baby_[Spoken:]_Now everbody just clap your hands like this(like this)Just clap your hands like this (woo like this)And if your shorty in the house tonightJust grab her by the hand homieMake her understand you all was made to dance like this (like this)You all was made to bounce like this (whoa like this)Just let her know she was made for you want to do everything she want to man._[Laughs]_Woo

.

Then it was Kayla's turn to perform her song on stage, and Mrs. Barr had turned it to her song.

Weird

By Hilary Duff

(Kayla's song)

I like the way you never sleepAnd the promises you never keepI like the way you say helloAnd make it sound like time to goI like the scar above your lipThe way you let your feelings slipBut they're never what you feelOh so fake but completely realDon't you think it's weirdWeirder then weird?That's what you areThat's what you want to beWhat I like about youIs what you like about meDon't you think it's weird?You like the rules that don't applyAnd let the good thingsPass you byStanding here without a planThat's why your such a happy manDon't you think it's weirdWeirder then weird?That's what you areThat's what you want to beWhat I like about youIs what you like about meDon't you think it's 1,2?I wanna make some changesI want my money backI wanna start up againI wanna talk to strangersI wanna be with youBut I just don't knowWhere or WhenThat's what you areThat's what you want to beWhat I like about youIs what you like about meDon't you think it's weirdWeirder then weird?That's what you areThat's what you want to beWhat I like about youIs what you like about meDon't you think it's weird?

.

I am

By Hilary Duff

(Beth's song)

I'm an angel, I'm a devil I am sometimes in betweenI'm as bad it can getAnd good as it can beSometimes I'm a million colorsSometimes I'm black and whiteI am all extremesTry figure me out you never canThere's so many things I amI am specialI am beautifulI am wonderfulAnd powerfulUnstoppableSometimes I'm miserableSometimes I'm pitifulBut that's so typical of all the things I amI'm someone filled with self-beliefAnd haunted by self-doubtI've got all the answersI've got nothing figured outI like to be by myself I hate to be aloneI'm up and I am downBut that's part of the thrill Part of the planPart of all of the things I amI am specialI am beautifulI am wonderfulAnd powerfulUnstoppableSometimes I'm miserableSometimes I'm pitifulBut that's so typical of all the things I amI'm a million contradictionsSometimes I make no senseSometimes I'm perfect Sometimes I'm a messSometimes I'm not sure who I amI am specialI am beautifulI am wonderfulAnd powerfulUnstoppableSometimes I'm miserableSometimes I'm pitifulBut that's so typical of all the things I amI am specialI am beautifulI am wonderfulAnd powerfulUnstoppableSometimes I'm miserableSometimes I'm pitifulBut that's so typical of all the things I amOf all the things I amSometimes I'm miserableSometimes I'm pitifulBut that's so typical of all the things I amOf all the things I am.

I don't want to be

By Gavin Degraw

(Andy's song)

I don't need to be anything otherThan a prison guard's sonI don't need to be anything other Than a specialist's sonI don't have to be anyone otherThan the birth of two souls in onePart of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from_[Chorus:]_I don't want to beAnything other than what I've been trying to be latelyAll I have to doIs think of me and I have peace of mindI'm tired of looking 'round roomsWondering what I've got to doOr who I'm supposed to beI don't want to be anything other than meI'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turnI'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turnI'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turnAm I the only one who noticed?I can't be the only one who's learned!_[Chorus]_Can I have everyone's attention please?If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leaveI came from the mountainThe crust of creationMy whole situation-made from clay to stoneAnd now I'm telling everybody_[Chorus]_I don't want to be _[x4]_

.

What's left of me

By Nick Lachey

(Brendan's song)

Watch my life,Pass me by,In the rear view mirrorPictures frozen in timeAre becoming clearerI don't wanna waste another dayStuck in the shadow of my mistakesYeah..._[Chorus]_Cause I want you,And I feel you,Crawling underneath my skinLike a hunger,Like a burning,To find a place I've never beenNow I'm broken,And I'm faded,I'm half the man I thought I would be:But you can have what's left of meI've been dying inside,Little by little,No where to go,But going out of my mindIn endless circles,Running from my self until,You gave me a reason for standing still_[Chorus]_It's falling faster,Barely breathing,Give me something,To believe inTell me: It's not all in my headTake what's leftOf this manMake me wholeOnce again_[Chorus]_I've been dying inside you seeI'm going out of my mindOut of my mindI'm just running in circles all the timeWill you take what's leftWill you take what's leftWill you take what's left of me?Just running in circles in my mindWill you take what's leftWill you take what's leftWill you take what's left of me?.

Halo

By Beyonce

(Kimberly's solo)

Remember those walls I built?Well, baby they're tumbling downAnd they didn't even put up a fightThey didn't even make a soundI found a way to let you inBut, I never really had a doubtStanding in the light of your haloI got my angel nowIt's like I've been awakenedEvery rule I had you breakin'It's the risk that I'm takingI ain't never gonna shut you out!Everywhere I'm looking nowI'm surrounded by your embraceBaby, I can see your haloYou know you're my saving graceYou're everything I need and moreIt's written all over your faceBaby, I can feel your haloPray it won't fade awayI can feel your haloI can see your haloI can feel your haloI can see your haloHalo, ooh ooh...Hit me like a ray of sunBurning through my darkest nightYou're the only one that I wantThink I'm addicted to your lightI swore I'd never fall againBut this don't even feel like fallingGravity can't forgetTo pull me back to the ground againIt's like I've been awakenedEvery rule I had you breakin'It's the risk that I'm takingI'm never gonna shut you out!Everywhere I'm looking nowI'm surrounded by your embraceBaby, I can see your haloYou know you're my saving graceYou're everything I need and moreIt's written all over your faceBaby, I can feel your haloI pray it won't fade awayI can feel your haloI can see your haloI can feel your haloI can see your haloHalo, ooh ooh...I can feel your haloI can see your haloI can feel your haloI can see your haloHalo, ooh ooh...Halo, ooh ooh...Halo, ooh ooh, oh...Everywhere I'm looking nowI'm surrounded by your embraceBaby, I can see your haloYou know you're my saving graceYou're everything I need and moreIt's written all over your faceBaby, I can feel your haloI pray it won't fade awayI can feel your haloI can see your haloI can feel your haloI can see your haloHalo, ooh oh...I can feel your haloI can see your haloI can feel your haloI can see your haloHalo, ooh oh....

O' Green World

By Gorillaz

(Craig's song)

O green world,Don't desert me nowBring me back to fallen townWhere someone is still aliveFighting for something new in thisWhen no one needs the heart of me and I'llGet out somewhere other than me before...(than me before...)O green worldDon't deserve me nowI'm made of you and you of meBut where are we?Oh noSells to liePhone with talk, you starsSuppose youDown when you're in fastCause it seems so little to youBut now you're in love, you knowYou know, me tooYou know, me tooI hope sex and drugs rust into my self, holyIt feels holyIt feels like you're with your father in the place you love...

Single ladies

By Beyonce

(Emi's song)

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)All the single ladies (All the single ladies)All the single ladies (All the single ladies)All the single ladiesNow put your hands up_[Verse 1]_Up in the club, we just broke upI'm doing my own little thingYou decided to dip but now you wanna tripCause another brother noticed meI'm up on him, he up on medon't pay him any attentionCause I cried my tears, for three good yearsYa can't be mad at me_[Chorus:]_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on itIf you liked it then you should've put a ring on itDon't be mad once you see that he want itIf you liked it then you should've put a ring on itWuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh ohWuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_[Chorus][Verse 2]_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hipsHold me tighter than my Dereon jeansActing up, drink in my cupI could care less what you thinkI need no permission, did I mentionDon't pay him any attentionCause you had your turnAnd now you gonna learnWhat it really feels like to miss me_[Chorus]_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh ohWuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_[Bridge]_Don't treat me to these things of the worldI'm not that kind of girlYour love is what I prefer, what I deserveIs a man that makes me then takes meAnd delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyondPull me into your armsSay I'm the one you wantIf you don't, you'll be aloneAnd like a ghost I'll be goneAll the single ladies (All the single ladies)All the single ladies (All the single ladies)All the single ladies (All the single ladies)All the single ladiesNow put your hands upWuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh ohWuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_[Chorus x2]_Wuh uh oh

.

If you seek Amy

By Britney Spears

(Cori's song)

LalalalalaOh baby babyHave you seen Amy tonight?Is she in the bathroomIs she smokin' up outsideOhOh baby babyDoes she take a piece of limeFor the drink that I'm gonna buy herDo you know just what she likesOh_[Refrain:]_Oh OhTell me have you seen herBecause I'm soOhI can't get her off of my brainI just want to go to the party she gonna goCan somebody take me homeHa ha he ha ha ho_[Chorus]_Love me hate meSay what you want about meBut all of the boys and all of the girls arebegging to If You Seek AmyLove me hate meBut can't you see what I seeAll of the boys and all of the girlsare begging to If You Seek AmyLalalalalalaAmy told me that she's gonna meet me upI don't know where or when and now they're closing up the clubOhI've seen her once or twice before she knows my faceBut it's hard to see with all the people standing in the wayOh_[Refrain][Chorus][Bridge:]_OhSay what you want about meOhBut can't you see what I seeOhSay what you want about meSo tell me if you see herLet me know what she was wearing and what she was likeCause I have been waiting here foreverLet me know when she going outOh baby babyIf You Seek Amy tonightOhOh baby babyWe'll do whatever you likeOh baby baby babyOh baby baby babyLalalalalalaLalalalalala_[Chorus][Bridge]_All of the boys and all of the girls arebegging to If You Seek Amy.

Wings of a butterfly

By HIM

(Andy's solo)

Heaven ablaze in our eyes We're standing still in time The blood on our hands is the wineWe offer as sacrifice _[Chorus]_Come on, and show them your love Rip out the wings of a butterflyFor your soul, my loveRip out the wings of a butterflyFor your soulThis endless mercy mile We're crawling side by side With hell freezing over in our eyes Gods kneel before our crime_[Chorus]_Come on lets show, them your loveRip out the wings of a butterflyFor your soul, my loveRip out the wings of a butterflyFor your soul(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)Don't let go(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)For your soul_[Chorus]_Come on, and show them your love Rip out the wings of a butterflyFor your soul, my loveRip out the wings of a butterflyFor your soul(Rip out the wings of a butterfly) Don't let go(Rip out the wings of a butterfly) _[x2]_For your soul.

Sober

By Pink

(Noodle's solo)

I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudestOr the girl who never wants to be aloneI don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be homeAh the sun is blindingI stayed up againOh, I am findingThat's not the way I want my story to endI'm safeUp highNothing can touch meBut why do I feel this party's over?No painInsideYou're my protectionHow do I feel this good sober?I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silenceThe quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truthPlease don't tell me that we had that conversationI won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?Ah, the night is calling?And it whispers to me softly come and playAh, I am fallingAnd If I let myself go I'm the only one to blameI'm safeUp highNothing can touch meBut why do I feel this party's over?No painInsideYou're like perfectionHow do I feel this good sober?I'm coming down, coming down, coming downSpinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'roundLooking for myself - SOBER _[x2]_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes badTill you're trying to find the you that you once hadI have heard myself cry, never againBroken down in agony just tryna find a friendOh OhI'm safeUp highNothing can touch meBut why do I feel this party's over?No painInsideYou're like perfectionHow do I feel this good soberOh OhI'm safeUp HighNothing can touch meBut why do I feel this party's over?No painInsideYou're like perfectionHow do I feel this good sober?Will I ever feel this good sober?Tell me, No no no no no painHow do i feel this good sober?.

I remember

By KEYSHIA COLE

(Victoria's song)

Ohhh...Remember...Oh, I remember...I wanna know..._[Verse 1:]_Where were you when I said I loved you?And where were you when I cried at night?Waiting up, couldn't sleep without of all the times we shared._[Chorus:]_I remember when my heart broke.I remember when I gave up loving heart couldn't take no more of you.I was sad and lonely.I remember when I walked out.I remember when I screamed I hated somehow deep inside still loving you.I'm sad and lonely._[Verse 2:]_No one knew all the pain I went the love I saved deep in my heart for 't know where I would go, where I would you made me plus my heart it just,it just kept telling me so._[Chorus:]_I remember when my heart broke.I remember when I gave up loving heart couldn't take no more of you.I was sad and lonely.I remember when I walked out.I remember when I said I hated somehow deep inside still loving sad and lonely._[Bridge:]_There was nowhere else to go, else to turn to, the rest of my life, I promised myself I will love me first genuinely._[Chorus:]_I remember when my heart broke.I remember when I gave up loving heart couldn't take no more of you.I was sad and lonely.I remember when I walked out.I remember when I said I hated somehow deep inside still loving and lonely.I remember when I walked out.I remember when I gave up loving heart couldn't take no more of sad and lonely, hey.I remember when I stormed out.I remember when I gave up loving you.I was sad and lonely.

.

Sit it off

By Monica

(Maura's song)

Yeah, Imma set it offC'mon now_[Missy]_YeahOhh This that hot shit ya'll set it offNew Monica shitC'mon_[Monica]_You remember when I was just a young one And I was to afraid to quickly let you show me thangs_[Missy]_Hol up, Hol UpBig show DJ's This joint so crazy put the needle back on the record let's do a double take_[DirtBag]_Now listen baby im a dirt bagI don't know the different faces, I cant take it But I got a jeep, so you lead and I'll follow Lunch up in a diner, if ya act right we dine in the Bahamas Now wow lil momma, im a gangsta Anywhere ya wanna go imma take yaOh my god you caught my eyes like from 20 yards You so damn fine Listen I don't eat peaches but the way you look to night I just might take a biteCome closer, feel that It's a woman and a man and a latexOut the shower, hotel flowers on the bed, Choice of wine white or redWhat more can I say Monica, DirtBag, ATL MIA_[Monia]_You remember when I was just a young one And I was to afraid to quickly let you show me thangsNot sure if I was ready for some good love, and im bout to set it offCan you please be gental cuz I am the fragile kind And even tho im ready for the move of my time Now buckle up yo seat while I set it offBaby let me set it off, do you mind it I get it off Set it off, set it offAll it takes is one phone call, if you wanna get it onSet it off, set it offI know your anxious but please lets make a compromiseIm so energized All in my neck my back my thighs Make sure the lock is safe before I set it off Baby let me set it off, do you mind it I get it off Set it off, set it offAll it takes is one phone call, if you wanna get it onSet it off, set it offNow imma get it , you can tell them Mo Said it And you betta not forget it, now don't sweat it And we can really go at it, if you let it let's protect it Now I bet it be good is you readyBut the jump of heavy, my style variesThe club down I shut it, how I do itI set it in meBaby let me set it off, do you mind it I get it off Set it off, set it offAll it takes is one phone call, if you wanna get it onSet it off, set it off_[Missy]_BreakdownHere we go _[Monica]_I will set it offI will set it off I'll set it off I will set it off I'll set it I'll set it.

White Horse

By Taylor Swift

(Samantha's song)

Say you're sorryThat face of an angelComes out just when you need it toAs I paced back and forth all this timeCause I honestly believed in youHolding onThe days drag onStupid girl,I should have known, I should have known_[Chorus]_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy taleI'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,Lead her up the stairwellThis ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,I was a dreamer before you went and let me downNow it's too late for youAnd your white horse, to come aroundBaby I was naive,Got lost in your eyesAnd never really had a chanceMy mistake, I didn't know to be in loveYou had to fight to have the upper handI had so many dreamsAbout you and meHappy endingsNow I know_[Chorus]_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy taleI'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,Lead her up the stairwellThis ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,I was a dreamer before you went and let me downNow it's too late for youAnd your white horse, to come aroundAnd there you are on your knees,Begging for forgiveness, begging for meJust like I always wanted but I'm so sorryCause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytaleI'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me wellThis is a big world, that was a small townThere in my rearview mirror disappearing nowAnd its too late for you and your white horseNow its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me nowOh, whoa, whoa, whoaTry and catch me nowOh, it's too lateTo catch me now

.

Misery Business

By Paramore

(Amy's song)

I'm in the business of miseryLet's take it from the topShe's got a body like an hourglassThat's ticking like a clockIt's a matter of timeBefore we all run outWhen I thought he was mineShe caught him by the mouthI waited eight long monthsShe finally set him freeI told him I can't lieHe was the only one for meTwo weeks and we caught on fireShe's got it out for meBut I wear the biggest smileWhoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him nowWhoa, it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you nowBut God, does it feel so good'Cause I got him where I want him nowAnd if you could then you know you would'Cause God, it just feels soIt just feels so goodSecond chances they don't ever matterPeople never changeOnce a whore, you're nothing moreI'm sorry, that'll never changeAnd about forgivenessWe're both supposed to have exchangedI'm sorry honey but I'm passing upNow look this wayWell there's a million other girlsWho do it just like youLooking as innocent as possibleTo get to whoThey want and what they likeIt's easy if you do it rightWell I refuse, I refuse, I refuseWhoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him nowWhoa, it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you nowBut God, does it feel so good'Cause I got him where I want him nowAnd if you could then you know you would'Cause God, it just feels soIt just feels so goodI watched his wildest dreams come trueAnd not one of them involving youJust watch my wildest dreams come trueNot one of them involvingWhoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him nowWhoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him nowWhoa, it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you nowBut God, does it feel so good'Cause I got him where I want him nowAnd if you could then you know you would'Cause God, it just feels soIt just feels so good.

One step at time

By Jordin Sparks

(Dreamina's song)

Hurry up and waitSo close, but so far awayEverything that you've always dreamed ofClose enough for you to tasteBut you just can't touchYou wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yetWonder when and where and how you're gonna make itYou know you can if you get the chanceIn your face as the door keeps slammingNow you're feeling more and more frustratedAnd you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_[Chorus:]_We live and we learn to takeOne step at a timeThere's no need to rushIt's like learning to flyOr falling in loveIt's gonna happen and it'sSupposed to happen and weFind the reasons whyOne step at a timeYou believe and you doubtYou're confused, you got it all figured outEverything that you always wished forCould be yours, should be yours, would be yoursIf they only knewYou wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yetWonder when and where and how you're gonna make itYou know you can if you get the chanceIn your face as the door keeps slammingNow you're feeling more and more frustratedAnd you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_[Chorus]_When you can't wait any longerBut there's no end in sightwhen you need to find the strengthIt's your faith that makes you strongerThe only way you get thereIs one step at a time_[Chorus x2]_.

Take me back home

By Greg Raposo

(James's song)

Im reaching deeper down inside of meFor answers to questions honestyI feel like ive fallen from a state of graceI knoe that i cant run from my mistakes_[chorus]_Where do you go when you've gone to farYou open up your armsI want to believe that love has the heart toTake me homeTake me back homeTake me back homeTake me back homeTake me back homeForgiveness a sweet kiss is all i need from youSo hold me cuz only you can pull me throughIm fighting.. im crying calling out your nameI want to live a life that shows a change_[chorus]_Where do you go when you've gone to farYou open up your armsI want to believe that love has the heart toTake me homeTake me back homeTake me back homeTake me back homeTake me back home_[chorus]_Where do you go when you've gone to farYou open up your armsI want to believe that love has the heart toTake me homeTake me back homeTake me back homeTake me back homeTake me back home(where do you go) When the lights have consumed youSo thick you can hardly move through(where do you go)When you dont recognize your faceYou pray for redemption dayI know that i cant run from my mistakes_[chorus]_Where do you go when you've gone to farYou open up your armsI want to believe that love has the heart toTake me homeTake me back homeTake me back homeTake me back homeTake me back home.

You are alive

By Fragma

(Alina's song)

You're doing fineMost of the timeYou sit and wonderWhat tomorrow bringsAll kinds of thingsYou sit and waitYou hesitateJust like you've neverBeen in love beforeThere's so much moreOn your ownAnd though you feel aloneYou are aliveDon't you knowIt's just another dayAll aloneInto this world we're thrownYou are aliveDon't you knowIt's just another dayOn your ownAnd though you feel aloneYou are aliveDon't you knowIt's just another dayYou turn aroundYou're lost and foundLooking for someoneWho will understandOr hold your handYou count the daysA hopeless caseBut for the first timeYou will wait for mePatientlyOn your ownAnd though you feel aloneYou are aliveDon't you knowIt's just another dayAll aloneInto this world we're thrownYou are aliveDon't you knowIt's just another dayOn your ownAnd though you feel aloneYou are aliveDon't you knowIt's just another dayAll aloneInto this world we're thrownYou are aliveDon't you knowIt's just another dayOn your ownAnd though you feel aloneYou are aliveDon't you knowIt's just another dayAll aloneInto this world we're thrownYou are alive

.com/FRAGMA-YOU-ARE-ALIVE-LYRICS/450400/

Mrs. Barr walked up to the stage after the whole show was over. "I would like, to first end this evening by thanking you all for coming to the show, and I hope you enjoyed all of the hard work that these students have put into this program tonight. Thank you and have a safe drive home." She released everyone from the stage room the show was over.

The next day at school everyone was talking about the show, and they kept talking about how good Alina's was on stage since she was the show stopper for the evening. It's a turned to be a good program with a lot of practicing paying off. But Amy, swimming on the other side of the things, had better ideas, and she shoot out some jealous comments to some people. And Murdoc and Crystal, and Alina and Anna even noticed that as well as it accrued the next day.

But the comments aren't going to be mention for protection reason.

Episode Nine

Joys of Life

It's been two weeks since the chorus show case, and now it's the end of the school year school celebration. But it was also known as the M.A. Carnival, which is the biggest event at Maury Academy that they have every year at this time of year. Also, the surprise for all the students' was that Gorillaz and La' Vega were going to be performing for them as a very great treat to top it off with the icing on the cake. And after the carnival ends for the night, Mrs. Barr would announce who will be performing a song of their choice at the last day of school ceremony, which is held the day before the last day of school, and she's going to choose between Alina and Amy, and Amy is jealous of it as usual. No one really knows what's causing her to do this; but she decides on students' votes and who is picked to be nominated, limited to two students' at a time.

On this particular day at Kong Studios, Alina was still in bed sleeping-and so was young sweet Anna. But it was 6:30 in the morning, and it was Saturday-so who's going to blame them for wanting to sleep a little longer when they don't have to get up for school? That's a question that every student could ask their selves on the weekends. And Noodle was asleep in room as well.

Murdoc was the first one up, as always, and he'd let Crystal wake up at any given time since she's pregnant with their baby. And while Murdoc was walking around getting ready to start the day Crystal had finally woke up due to all the loud noise going on. And she didn't feel bothered with that at all since she wasn't tired or anything like that.

Crystal sat up in the bed before getting out. Then she heard some more noise that came from all the way inside Kong Studios which caused her to get up and get ready. But she was also having little cramps, and she thought that if she walked around for a little bit then it would go away.

Mean while Murdoc was in the kitchen talking to Russell about something, and it was then that Crystal had walked in on their conversation. She noticed that everyone else was still asleep in their beds at this point.

"Hay, I thought you were still sleeping." Murdoc smiled at her.

"I was until yowl woke me up a minute ago." Crystal commented. She sat down at the table to get off her feet for a little bit before she had continued walking around Kong. She looked down at her stomach and put her hand over it. "I can't believe our baby girl's going to be here any day now." She pointed out with a smile. She's been counting all the moments until she could finally see her little girl in person.

"But the question is "when is she going to get here?", and that's what everyone is asking me now that it's coming to an end." Murdoc couldn't wait until he gets to see and hold his first child.

Then 2D walked into the kitchen in hopes that Murdoc wasn't going to say a word to him because it was too early for him to put up with that first thing in the morning; then we went to the fridge and pored a cup if juice, and sat in the leaving room to drink it. He wanted to be as far away from Murdoc as possible in order to avoid any conflict, or even getting into any fights for that matter. Then Russell spotted 2D sitting by himself after he walked into the leaving room.

"2D, you could come in the kitchen with the rest of us." Russell said in hopes that 2D would decide to join them.

"No, that's okay; besides, Murdoc's probably just going to ambush me as soon as I sit foot in there." 2D admitted to that thought and took a sip of his juice. "And everyone knows he's going to do that to me, including you."

Russell thought about it for a minute, then thought that 2D might be right for just sitting in here to protect himself from danger. "I'll be right back; the girls' are still asleep and I'm going to check on them, and see if they're awake." Russell took off and headed to the girls' room like he said he would. "I forgot to get something when I'd came out of my room anyway."

Russell stopped by his room first to get his cell phone, then he checked on Alina, Noodle, and Anna on his way back. He checked the time on his cell phone and his phone said it was 7:00am, and he thought that it would be okay to wake them up now. Alina was the first room he went to.

"Alina, time to get up now; we have some stuff to do today." Then Russell headed to Noodle's room and woke her up, and then he woke Anna up and had told both of them the same thing he told Alina the first time.

All three of them woke up and got dressed and ready.

"Dreamina's going to be here any minute so you could go to the school and help sit up for the carnival soon." Russell added.

After the girls' finished getting ready and cleaned up they went to the kitchen and sat down at the table, and 2D was there with them too. All three of them still looked tired and wanted to go back to sleep a little longer, but they knew it wasn't going to happen the second Russell got them up.

"I was wondering when you girls were going to wake up; you've been sleeping for a while." Murdoc had commented on their sleep routine on the weekend. "It's like during the week you wake up early for school, and then on the weekends you crash and sleep in a lot and wake up whenever you feel like waking up on Saturday's and Sunday's."

"Would you like to try waking up early for school in the mornings and using most of the weekend to catch up on some sleep?" Anna said to him; and besides, she did make a good point.

"So it's like losing some sleep when you do that?" Murdoc asked them.

"Pretty much, if you look at it that way." Alina had answered his question right a way, although she almost fell asleep at the table. "You're lucky that you could wake up at anytime you want without having to worry about getting ready for something this early."

2D smiled at Alina and rubbed her head gently, and Alina looked up at him with a smile. Then they both looked at Crystal saw that she was rubbing her stomach because of the baby.

"Mom, you look like you're ready to pop soon." Anna commented in a joking way with Crystal.

Crystal couldn't help but to agree with her. "Yep, pretty soon your little sister will finally be here; and then Alina will have two little god sisters' as soon as she get's here." She added with a smile to her daughter. "I still remember those days when you were just a little baby yourself, Anna; and you were just like Alina in so many ways, and the both of you always hung out together." She gave Anna a hug after thinking about those times and the good old days.

"So what do you two plan on naming the baby now that you know it's going to be a little girl?" Alina asked them.

"Will, we've talked about it a lot for the pass few months and we have both came to an agreement and decided to-" Murdoc was cut off by the sound of the doorbell, and he got up to go and answer it since everyone was busy talking and what not.

He opened the door and saw that Maura, Kayla, Victoria, Dreamina, and Sarah in front of them. They were all waiting on the porch outside, and Murdoc let them in.

"Alina, come on, we have to get down to the school to help our teachers out in the classroom and sit up for the carnival; and we only have an hour to get there." It was very obvious that Maura was showing signs of excitement this early in the morning. "We have a lot to do when we get there so we have to hurry up."

"Okay, we're coming." Alina grabbed her purse and made sure that she'd put her cell phone in before she left to go with them.

2D gave Alina one last hug before she headed to the front door. And he also gave Noodle a hug too. "I'll see you girls' when you get back home." He told them.

Noodle just walked over to the front door as she smiled back at them on her way.

"Do you want us to call you when you're done?" Alina asked him.

"If you want to, I'm not going to force you to since you have a ride and everything and Maura and Victoria have to come back here with you and Noodle." 2D explained that to her.

Alina smiled and walked to the front door and left Kong Studios. Then it was time for them to take off, and they got to school on time like they have planned. But they have to wait outside for a few more minutes before they could actually go in the building since it was only two minutes till 8:00am.

"Oh, and guess what I heard in school yesterday during lunch." Jermina started up a conversation.

"What did you hear?" Maura asked them.

"Almost the whole school voted for Alina to sing at the school closing ceremony; I heard everyone talking about it." Dreamina began to explain everything to them. "And, let me tell you, what they said about Amy wasn't really all that nice."

"What were they saying about Amy? And does Amy know anything about all that stuff?" Alina asked her.

"She doesn't know about it, but they were saying that they didn't wan to vote for Amy to sing because "she can't sing at all", and she "is snobby to everyone around her"." Dreamina filled all of them in on everything.

"Wow, she must have a lot of people around school who must not like her, unless it was one of her friends or something." Alina had made a good point about that after she noticed that happening a lot. "Everyone is talking about how much of a school snob she is and what not."

"Will, believe it or not, her friends are secretly voting for you to sing, and they're doing that behind her back." Dreamina had pointed that out as well, which was a serious known fact. "I've heard them saying that a few weeks ago as soon as Amy walked away from them."

"So there is no one voting for her what so ever?" Victoria asked her.

Dreamina had shook her head which indicated "no" in Victoria's book of words in a way. Kayla wasn't surprised at that since she heard all the stories.

"Man, I thought at lease her friends would have voted her." Alina got out her cell phone and checked the time, and it was 8:00am, and some finally came to the door and let them inside. "But the reason I thought that was because of the fact that they were friends and what not."

"Trust me, they don't want her anywhere near a microphone; and they didn't even come to see in the show case after she invited them to come and offer to give them a ride if they needed it." Dreamina added that bit of information to prove that no one seriously wanted Amy to sing the song. "And between us, she can't even sing a note; and you all heard her at the show case that night."

"Oh yeah, not the best voice I've heard." Kayla agreed with her.

"Did you hear that she use to go out with Brendan but Brendan broke up with her because of the way she treated him and his friends?" Victoria asked Jermina.

"Oh, I heard a bunch of people talking about that." Alina commented.

"And that's true, she was really controlling with Brendan; and she was mad when she found out that Brendan was graduating a year earlier than us so he's going to graduate with you, Victoria." Dreamina pointed out.

"Do you think he's just doing that just to get away from her just so he won't have to deal with her?" Maura had a good point there.

"I don't know, he could be doing that or he is just doing it on his own accord like he said he was over the summer before you girls' came along." Dreamina pointed out.

"He is doing that just to get away from her." Noodle spoke up. "He's doing it for a educational benefit but he also doesn't want to be around Amy."

"Did anyone ask you for your comment?" Maura said to Noodle.

"No one had to ask me in order for me to speak because I always choose to speak on my own." Noodle said back to her.

"Maura and Noodle, please don't start this now; we didn't come here for you two to fight like animals in the rain forest." Alina put a stop to it right a way before it got out of hand. "Our teachers' shouldn't have to see you doing that in front of them."

Then they finally got to their teachers and began helping them however they can.

But mean while a few hours later, back at Kong Studios 2D was in his room while they were gone so that it would be taken care of before they get back. While he was went through his things he came across a picture of him and Alina that they took when she and her friends had first gotten here. He found an empty picture frame then placed the picture inside and put it on his nightstand so it wouldn't get messed up or anything; and it was a very cute picture. He also noticed that Alina was still wearing that bracelet had made for her when she and her friends first got to Kong Studios.

Then he heard something that sounded like someone was spying on him the whole time, but the noise was coming from inside his closet. He opened the closet door and saw that there was no one in there. He looked around to make sure that no one was hiding and there was nothing out of the ordinary. Then he closed the door and his cell phone went off as soon as he walked back to his bed to look at the song selection.

"Hello?" 2D answered the phone quickly. He didn't recognize the phone number or anything.

"Hay, 2D, it's me." The girl's voice on the other line sounded familiar to him and he knew who it was after that so he hung up the phone before another words was said by her so he wouldn't have to hear it.

Then his cell phone went off again, and it was the same number as the first time in a heartbeat, so he didn't answer it. He just let it keep ringing until it finally came to a stop after the tenth time it rang. Then the cell phone beeped and singled that he had a message from her, in voice mail, so he checked it just to get it out of the way.

Message: "Hay, 2D, it's me. Call me."

2D deleted the message and the phone number from his cell phone and didn't call it back at all. He didn't want anything to do with this girl because it was his ex-girlfriend he broke up with over a year ago.

Murdoc and Crystal were hanging out in the leaving room watching TV. It wasn't long before Crystal started cramping again, but it wasn't as bad as the first time.

"Are you alright?" Murdoc asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay-it's nothing major." Crystal timed it and realized that it was way too far apart for her to be in labor right now, although she could have the baby any day at this point.

Then the girls' came back from sitting up for the carnival and helping out all their teachers for the day. Murdoc and Crystal looked at them as soon as the door had opened.

"Hay, girls'." Crystal greeted them.

"Hay, Crystal." Alina responded for them. "Where did 2D go?" She asked as soon as she noticed that 2D was missing.

"He's in his room if you want to go in there." Murdoc told her, not sounding up to dealing with 2D at the moment even thought 2D didn't do anything to him and he's been paying attention to Crystal all day.

Alina walked down to the basement and went to see what 2D was up to while she was gone most of the day. When she got down there she noticed that 2D was looking over the lyrics to the songs that they were going to perform at the carnival.

"Hay, 2D, I'm back." Alina peaked in and smiled.

"Oh, hay, Alina-I didn't hear come in." 2D looked up from his music sheet and he was glade to see her again.

"We just got in a couple minutes ago; and the others are here as well." Alina had walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "What's wrong? You looked a little upset like something had happened to you while I was gone." She noticed the look on 2D face as she walked over to 2D's bed and sat down with him. "Is everything okay?"

"My ex-girlfriend just called my cell phone a few minutes ago, and I don't want to talk to her." 2D explained the situation to her without putting in too much detail.

"What's her name?" Alina asked him.

"Tiffany." 2D answered her question, and his smiled faded quickly after that. "I'm seriously trying to avoid seeing her and talking to her at the same time; I even hung up the phone on her when she called me the first time, and didn't answer when she called back. I broke up with her because she cheated on me, and we fought a lot."

"I could see why you don't want to talk to her at all." Alina felt bad for 2D being a part of that situation when he didn't want anything to do with her. "If I had broke up with a boy after that had happened I wouldn't want to talk to him either. Don't let her bug you like that because if she's going to hurt you like that then she doesn't deserve you, and you deserve better than that."

2D looked at her and smiled. "You know what, Alina, you're right; I don't need a girl like her if she's going to do that and I do deserve better." He agreed with her. Then he hugged her. "Thanks, Alina; I really needed to hear that."

Then Murdoc knocked on the door and barged in. "Hay, you two come on, we've got to get ready for the carnival-now." He walked away after all that was said and went to get ready himself.

"I better go, the others are probably waiting for me in my room." Alina got up and walked out the door so she could meet up with the others. "See you upstairs." She said to 2D with a smile and kept walking.

When Alina got back upstairs she noticed that Amy was in the leaving room alone waiting for them to leave the studio. It was very stressful to be around Amy, for everyone, because of her attitude and the way she acts in school and everything. Alina was so lucky that she got to her room without being spotted by Amy, but then her cell phone rang when she closed the door. She looked at the caller id and it was Dreamina who was calling her.

"Hello?" Alina answered.

"Hay, Alina, are yowl on your way?" Dreamina asked her.

"We're going to leave soon, Amy just got here and she's waiting for us right now in the leaving room." Alina explained to her.

"Oh, I'm surprised that her parents' are letting her go after she got in trouble a few days ago in Mrs. Knight's class." Dreamina began to point that out.

"Oh yeah, she threw something at some girl in class-I heard about that because her parents' got a call from Mrs. Knight as soon as she got home from school." Alina pointed that part out.

"Oh, I knew that Mrs. Knight was going to do that because Amy was being rude." Dreamina had added. "She was fussing and everything, and her two friends were trying so hard to make it seem like it was the girl's fault."

"Yeah, and her parents' called her friends and ask them what happened; and they all said that it wasn't Amy fault because the girls threw stuff at her first, but I don't know exactly what had happen with that." Alina filled her in on the telephone conversation.

"That's not true, Amy threw stuff at her first; and Mrs. Knight had asked everyone in class about it after she sent Amy to the office." Dreamina explained that fact.

"You think that she should have gotten grounded after she did all that." Alina had a good point there, and Amy should have been grounded for fighting in school. "But, for all we know she probably begged her parents' to let her go, then again she has to be there to hear if she's going to be singing in the school closing ceremony or not." Alina thought about that for a minute.

"Yeah, that's true." Dreamina agreed with Alina about that statement, then, she had thought about something. "Since we're on the subject of Amy, why doesn't she like you? She keeps saying that you ruined everything for her every time we talk about you and we point out something good about you." Dreamina had couldn't help but to ask and wonder about that situation.

"Amy doesn't like me all because her uncle got my godmother pregnant earlier in the school, and she blames me for it and keeps telling me that I should have stopped her." Alina explained to Dreamina.

"Amy doesn't like you all because of that?" Dreamina asked her.

"Yeah, she was saying that a bunch of mean stuff to me when she found out, and I found out about it the same day she did." Alina pointed out.

"But it's not like you had control over who your godmother falls in love and has a baby by." Dreamina commented, feeling bad for Alina.

"I know, and I actually told "what do you expect me to do about it?", and she was so P.O. when they told us." Alina sat down in her computer chair and checked her e-mail. "You should have been there to see the look on her face; and her face was so red it wasn't even funny. And that's when she walked into my room and snapped off on me, and I was like did she lose her mind."

"Where her parents there when she did all of that?" Dreamina asked.

"Yeah, they were there, and they actually stopped her from snapping off on me as soon as they heard everything." Alina filled her in on that particular event. "And believe it or not, she's an only child that her parents have so I guess that had some form of affect on her as well." She added. "Although she's not his only niece because he has another niece who live with her parents in England, and he has nephew who lives there as well; and the both of them are brother and sister."

"So what was the problem about her uncle having a baby if she's not the only one of her generation in her family?" Dreamina asked with a concern tone.

"That's what her parents are trying to figure out, and they're still trying to get the answer to the problem." Alina answered the question. She didn't make it seem like a big deal to her.

"Oh." Dreamina responded.

"And if she was Murdoc's daughter then I could understand because it would have a affect on her because teens' and children don't take too kindly when they have a parent who is dating someone after a divorce or something. Then they find out that their parent's having a baby by that person they're seeing and that person becomes a step parent to them through that." Alina did have a good point about connection.

"Yeah, I could see where you're coming with that." Dreamina agreed with Alina's statement. "How did you and Anna react when you two found out?" She asked.

"Anna was so excited because she always wanted a younger sibling now that she's older, but not when she was younger because she understood that most of her mom's time would have to be devoted to the baby and all." Alina explained to her. "But me, I was sort of scared and sad at first because Murdoc was a little tense when we first got here during summer vacation which led me to have no idea of how he was going to react as a father or a godfather on my part."

"Oh yeah, I could understand that being that this is his first child and all; and you are the only godchild that he and Crystal are going to have, or it would be out of control." Dreamina had a good point about that. "So wouldn't have anything to worry about as far as that goes."

"I know, but Anna and I do help out as much as possible because after dinner they give me and Anna a choir to do in the kitchen so that the kitchen." Alina began to explain that to her. "And he has another niece named Loran, who is Amy's older sister. I thought she would have reacted the same way that Amy reacted, but she's cool with the baby. And she comes about to come over here after the day of her graduation so she could help out."

"Oh, that's good because he has Loran and another niece and nephew who do care about him and the baby." Dreamina commented as a fact, and she did have a good point. "If I was them I would have snacked the mess out of Amy when she first started acting like a total brat, and started saying mean things about you, Crystal, and Anna."

"What did she say?" Alina asked just so she could know what's up.

Dreamina looked at the time on her computer. "I have to go, but I'll tell you when I see you girls' at the carnival." She told her.

"Okay, we'll see you there." Alina responded.

They hung up with each other and Alina went out the living room to wait while in there, although she had to avoid Amy and pretend that Amy wasn't even there. She took a note that Brendan was there as well for no apparent reason, so she had to avoid Brendan a long with Amy.

"So, the godchild finally decides to come out of her room after walking past us in the first place." Brendan commented in rude and disrespectful way to Alina. "Nice to see you again, Alina."

Alina just sat down on a seat away from him and Amy. And to make things clear, she had noting to say to them.

"Believe it or not, she's responsible for all of this happening." Amy was bugging Alina, big time.

"Oh, I heard all about that." Brendan played along with her. "I wonder how many more lives she's going ruin after this."

"And, Alina I bet the baby probably isn't Uncle Murdoc's and he's just in it since Crystal doesn't know who the father really is." Amy wasn't going to let it go.

Alina just turned away from them so she wouldn't have to put up with anymore of their teasing and hurtful words. Then 2D walked in from the basement, and all the teasing was still going on and he noticed it.

"She probably might let her strew of a godmother get pregnant by someone else so she could leave Murdoc alone." Amy said in a evil tone.

Alina got up and went into the kitchen, and sat in there just so she could get as far away from them as possible. She felt a tear coming out of her eye as she sat down in there by herself.

"Oh, is she crying? Did we make her cry?" Amy kept going on as she put both of her hands over her mouth in a joking way.

"I think we did make her cry after all." Brendan continued to play along with Amy as well.

2D walked into the kitchen and sat down next to her at the table. "Are you alright, Alina? I heard what happened out there." He was concern about the situation at hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay for now as long as I don't have to be anywhere near them." Alina responded, wiping the tear out of her eye. Then another tear came along the way.

2D left up her face gently and dried her tears for her; then he smiled at her. "Don't worry about a thing, everything's going to be alright in the end-I promise you." 2D said to her, then hugged her.

Alina hugged him back and smiled at him. 2D kissed her on her forehead and had pushed her hair back to keep it out of her face and line of vision. Murdoc and Crystal had walked into the kitchen, ready to go. Then Murdoc noticed that Alina was crying.

"What's wrong with you?" Murdoc asked her.

"Nothing, Amy and Brendan were just getting on my nerves-that's all." Alina had explained to him.

"I knew that was going to happen if we let the both of them come over here to get a ride with us." Crystal commented, and she was right.

"I told her parents that they could drop her off at the school but they just drove her and Brendan here after I told them that." Murdoc explained to her in a clam tone. "I don't see what her problem is."

"Thankfully someone was out here to cheer her up." Crystal was grateful that 2D did that for Alina.

Then everyone else meat up in the living room.

Murdoc walked over to them and took Alina's hand. "Come on, Alina, we have to get going. Everyone is waiting and we can't be late." He led the way to the Winnebago as he called the others out to the garage, and everyone clamed into the Winnebago and took a seat.

It was seriously quite along the way until Amy decided to open to her big mouth.

"Hay, Alina, be careful about what you wear on stage-you don't want to ripe it for the whole student body to see out there." Amy wasn't going to stop there until she felt she was done.

Alina ignored her to prove that she had no attentions of caring about Amy's words at all. And Brendan wasn't any help at this point because he had something to say as well.

"Alina, did you plan to let Murdoc and Crystal get together just to spite Amy in a way to get back at her for what she did to every single one of your friends?" Brendan had to joining Amy and team up with her.

"Amy and Brendan, grow up and shut up." 2D responded, standing up for Alina.

"Relax, everyone, we're finally here." Murdoc parked the Winnebago in place. "I don't want any drama going on while we're here or server punishment for whoever is the cause of it."

"Alright, everyone, we're performing our songs first so go straight backstage and start preparing." Russell instructed them. "Amy and Brendan, you could go do whatever."

Everyone went backstage, and Murdoc helped Crystal off. Crystal was still having small contractions and pain.

"Are you alright, love?" Murdoc asked her.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Crystal answered with a great amount of pain in her voice. "I'll be fine, Murdoc."

Murdoc walked with her after helping her out of the Winnebago. He found a table for her to sit at so she would be convertible, and she sat with Anna. Then Murdoc meat up with the rest of the group and got ready to go on stage. The Gorillaz were to go on stage.

"Is Crystal doing okay? She seems like hurting or something." Russell had asked Murdoc.

"She says she's okay, but I'm still going to help her; and Alina, I'm going to need your help on this too." Murdoc said.

"Okay." Alina agreed with that.

"And I told Anna to help me as well when I walked her and Crystal over to a table so that Crystal wouldn't be on her feat as much." Murdoc added.

"That's a good idea." Russell agreed with him.

Then it was time for Gorillaz to go on and perform their song, and the good thing is that both groups were only going to perform one song each.

**Gorillaz**

**"El Mañana"**Summer don't know me no moreEager man, that's allSummer don't know me no moreHe just let me love in my sea'Cause I do know, Lord,from you thatJust died, yeahI saw that day,Lost my mindLord, I'm fineMaybe in timeYou'll want to be mineDon't stop the buck when it comesIt's the dawn, you'll seeMoney won't get thereTen years passed tonightYou'll fleeIf you do that,I'll be someTo find youI saw that day,Lost my mindLord, I'm fineMaybe in timeYou'll want to be mineI saw that day,Lost my mindLord, I'm fineMaybe in timeYou'll want to be mineMaybe in timeYou'll want to be mineMaybe in timeYou'll want to be mine

.

Then it was La' Vega's turn to go out there and perform, and they went over their song the whole time while they were waiting in the dressing room with their door closed. They didn't want to make any noise to bother anyone out there.

"Okay, we are ready, and I can tell that we are." Victoria said with a smile.

"We sound good, and we also look good as well." Kayla looked in the mirror just to make sure that nothing was wrong with her outfit.

"I hope that Noodle doesn't come in here and go through my things." Maura said. She was still on bad terms with Noodle after all this time.

"Maura, let's just think about our performance tonight instead of you letting this whole thing with Noodle get to you all the time for a change." Kayla suggested. "I don't want you to get upset and forget what you've learned about the song."

As soon as Gorillaz got off the stage Jermina led them back stage so she could get the girls' as well. Mean while in the dressing room they were still going over their song as they waited, then Jermina knocked on the door and walked in.

"Girls', you're next on stage." Jermina told them and walked out.

La' Vega followed Jermina to the stage and got on. They noticed that there was so many people out there, mainly people from school and what not. The music started and it was time.

La' Vega

Place in your heart

(Guitar)

Maura

Baby, it seems like

I have been dreaming

And I've been waiting too long

For this moment to come.

I don't know what to expect from

Doing this for the first time….

Chorus

Baby, I hope that you feel

The same way about me that

I feel about you.

I hope that you're probably going

To love me as much as I love you right now.

I hope that you think of me everyday

Just like I think about you.

And if you do, then I hope that it's

Not all a dream, and I also hope that

There's a place for me to be in your heart.

I hope that you love, and that I have

A place in your heart….

Victoria

I want to know what it is,

And I want to know if there is

Anything you want to tell me

Right now.

Just let me know before I tell you

What I have to say to you so I won't

Suffer a heart break.

Kayla

I want to be able to believe that

My world is coming together

And I hope that it won't get crushed

After what you say and what I say today.

Just let me know before I tell you

What I have to say to you so I won't

Suffer a heart break.

Keep that in your mind….

Chorus

Baby, I hope that you feel

The same way about me that

I feel about you.

I hope that you're probably going

To love me as much as I love you right now.

I hope that you think of me everyday

Just like I think about you.

And if you do, then I hope that it's

Not all a dream, and I also hope that

There's a place for me to be in your heart.

I hope that you love, and that I have

A place in your heart….

Alina

Baby, I love you so much-

And I hope that you love me too.

I hope that this isn't just a game,

And I don't want to be just another girl

In your book, and I don't want to

Lose something that I hope would be there

For me.

I want to know if you even love or

Think of me as the girl that could see in

Your future, and in your life.

I don't want it to be just another dream…

Chorus

Baby, I hope that you feel

The same way about me that

I feel about you.

I hope that you're probably going

To love me as much as I love you right now.

I hope that you think of me everyday

Just like I think about you.

And if you do, then I hope that it's

Not all a dream, and I also hope that

There's a place for me to be in your heart.

I hope that you love, and that I have

A place in your heart….

After that performance, everyone clapped and cheered for La' Vega and couldn't be any happier with what they saw from Gorillaz and La' Vega tonight. Then it was time for Mrs. Barr to announce who would be performing in the last day of school ceremony.

"Alright, how is everyone doing tonight? I hope that everyone is overly excited. I know I am because it's good for free things at the prize stand." Mrs. Barr made a joke and everyone laughed along with her. "Now, it's the moment that everyone's talked about all week long; and the person that I've chosen to sing for the school closing ceremony is…. Alina." She finally picked someone.

Everyone cheered for Alina after hearing her name being called out. Then they've took off to play some games and eat.

"What? How did she get picked?" Amy wasn't took happy about this moment.

"Will, Amy-the whole school voted for Alina and no one voted for you at all. I've checked the ballets this morning after the votes had closed yesterday." Mrs. Barr told her.

"But my friends voted for me." Amy exclaimed with anger. "I told them that they have to vote for me."

"Will, Amy, they voted for Alina and you telling them to vote for you didn't help at all because they still didn't vote for you." Mrs. Barr went on. "I'm sorry, but it my I've made my choice by listening to what the whole school had to say."

"Alina, you always have to ruin everything for me when you get the chance." Amy was expressing her anger for Alina getting picked instead of her. "You people are just so hurtful, and you don't even care!" She ran off of the stage with tears. "I hope you regret it, and I hope you think I'm kidding, Alina!"

"I hope that everything is going to be okay with that girl after this whole thing gets underway." Mrs. Barr said to Alina. "Alina, meet me at the music room at school so I can prepare you for the performance."

"Okay, I will." Alina agreed to that.

"See on Monday, Alina." Mrs. Barr walked off the stage and went to enjoy herself like the others.

Alina and the other girls' played a few games, one a few prizes, and they also got some stuff to eat in the last hour. And on their way back to the table Amy got in their way and started acting like a brat once again.

"Amy, I don't want to deal with you again." Alina said to Amy before it had even started.

"Whatever, Alina, you took my spot on stage, and you took my friends." Amy had started to make a scene. "I should have known that you and your little friends were totally nothing but trouble from the start, and I should have done something about you."

"I didn't do anything to you." Alina told her in claim tone, not making a big deal.

"Yes you did, little friend-stealing, smarty pants! You are so going to get it!" Amy was about to do something to Alina until she heard a voice.

"Hay! Amy, you leave her alone!" Russell walked over and stopped the whole her. "You're parents are here waiting for you, anyway. You better get going before I decided I am going to tell your parents what you've been doing all day." He warned her about what was going to happen.

"You got lucky, Alina." Amy took off to her parents car and finally went home. "I think you should consider that you got saved the strand of your teeth tonight, or other else I would have knocked you out."

"But it looks like you're parents are going to knock you out tonight, or other wise someone else would have done the job for them." Alina said back to her.

"She is so crazy." Noodle commented.

"It's right, girls', she's going to be grounded for a really long time." Russell said.

Then out of nowhere, 2D, Sarah, and Dreamina rushed over to them.

"Girls', we were looking for you everywhere; Murdoc needs you." 2D began. "We have to head to the hospital now." He finished his sentence.

"What's going on? Is Crystal in labor?" Alina asked them.

"Yeah, and we have to get there now." 2D took Alina by the hand, and the others had followed them to his car. "He already left so I have to drive you down there."

When they got to the hospital Crystal was already in the room preparing for labor.

Alina and Anna had walked in to see her.

"Hay, Crystal; how are you feeling?" Alina asked her.

"I'm feeling okay so far; I've been through this before with you, Anna." Crystal's still feeling contractions as she looked over to Anna.

Murdoc stayed by her side the whole time, holding her hand.

"And the baby is fine, I just can't wait until we get to finally see her." Crystal had a plan to dealing with the pain. "I just think about see her for the first time the same I did when I was in labor with Anna."

"I can't wait to see her too, mom." Anna responded with a smile in agreement that she's been waiting for the arrival of her new little sister since day one when she had first been told about it. Then she looked behind her and saw Alina's friends walking in to join them. "Alina, I think we have company." She informed her about that.

Alina turned around and saw them, and she was happy to see them knowing that it was going to be something good. Emma was with them as well to witness the birth of her brand new granddaughter.

"Alina, how is everything going?" Maura asked her.

"Everything's fine for now." Alina responded to them. She looked at Crystal, just to be sure of it.

"Crystal, honey, I have a feeling that this love is going to last you forever and you won't have anything to worry about anymore." Emma assured her daughter that it was all going to be alright in the end now that she'd found Murdoc and plans to spend the rest of his life with.

"Thanks, mom." Crystal said to her with a smile, and hugged her mom.

Then the nurse showed up in the delivery room. "Alright, people move it; I am on a very tight time process and I can't keep wasting my time dealing with this." It was then, that the nurse turn to Alina and Anna. "Who on earth are you? And what do you want?" It was the only thing that she could ask them.

"I'm her goddaughter, Alina, and this is her daughter, Anna." Alina explained that to her quickly. "We just came in here to see them before Crystal gave birth; we just found out that she was here a few minutes ago." She felt that something was wrong because the nurse had an attitude with her.

"Oh, how nice, now get out of here so that I could deliver their baby and get out of here for the night." The nurse grabbed Alina and Anna and threw them out of the room. "I don't want anyone in here until we're done and the baby is born." Then she had slammed the door in their faces.

Alina could hear everything that the nurse was saying to them, and she could tell it wasn't going too well in there; and Emma called another nurse and a doctor to get them to go in there and save her daughter from what the nurse in there was doing to her. Then the rest of them went into the waiting room and waited like they were told to.

"They need to fire that nurse for what she did; she had no right to grab on you like that." Dreamina had commented on the nurse's attitude.

"She really didn't, even after I told her who we were when she asked me. I would like to know who even hired her here." Alina agreed with Jermina on that statement. Her cell phone went off in her purse, and she checked it.

The caller id said that it was an unknown number so she answered it to see who it was.

"Hello?" Alina answered.

"Alina, you are so going to be pay for this!" It was Amy's voice.

"Amy? How did you get my cell phone number? I don't know remember giving it to you at all." Alina was worried that someone had given Amy her cell phone number and didn't even ask her if it was okay for them to give her cell phone number out.

"I got it from Uncle Murdoc's cell phone; and you are not going to get away with any of this!" Amy explained to her and hung up on her in anger.

Alina put her cell phone back in her purse. "I don't know if she was suppose to be scaring me but it wasn't working." She told her friends.

"Who was that?" Dreamina asked her.

"It was just Amy; posing a trite to do something to me." Alina wasn't worried if it was coming from Amy because she knew that Amy wasn't going to do anything to her. "I don't know why she doesn't just let it go; it's over with."

"Is she still upset about the new baby?" Kayla asked her.

"You don't even have to ask." Alina didn't feel like getting into it this time. "She is always doing something like this."

"I'll be glade if they decide to send her somewhere far away from here so no one would have to be bothered with her." Victoria said, and she really meant it. She started to think of some places that were far away from where they are located that would be good. "There is something crazy about that girl that is making her act like this."

Emma walked back in with a bottle of soda for each of them, and 2D was helping her carry them. They passed out a bottle to each of them as they remind quite, and stayed seated.

"Girls', I have some good news; Crystal and Murdoc are doing great." Emma said. She sat down as soon as everyone had their drink. "And they kicked that nurse who gave us an attitude out of the delivery room so they have the other nurse and doctor in there to help them deliver the baby safely instead of letting her rush them through the process."

2D sat next to Alina on the couch. Everyone else got out their cell phones and had started to call their parents' to tell them what had happened, and they were going to spend the night at Kong Studios to hang out with Alina.

"Alina, are you sure you're okay with Murdoc and Crystal having a baby? Please, don't hold anything back; and if there's something bothering you, you could tell me." 2D had asked her in a concerned way. He wanted to be there for Alina and help her deal with all of the pressure that would probably come with Murdoc being her god father.

Alina was having mixed feelings about this situation. "It's a good thing that Anna and Crystal have him around, but I'm going deal with it for them." She said with a smile, but 2D wasn't convinced at all.

"Look, if there's anything that you need or if something goes wrong at all, Alina, you know you could come and talk to me, okay." 2D wanted Alina to know that he's here for her. He smiled at her in hopes that she would be alright, then he kissed her forehead.

Alina smiled at him and knew that 2D meant what he said to her. Then the both of them hugged each other, but it was sort of cut short because Murdoc had walked into the waiting room to get them.

"Everyone, could come in and see the baby now." Murdoc led them to the room in which Crystal and the baby were resting in recovery. They saw the baby and they couldn't believe their eyes as soon as they laid them on her.

"Oh, Crystal, she is so beautiful, honey." Emma was the first to hold the baby and look at her closely.

"What's her name?" Anna asked them.

"We thought about it and decided to let Alina pick out the name for her." Murdoc explained to them with a smile as he looked at her.

Then Emma handed the baby over to Alina so that Alina could hold her. The baby looked up at Alina with a smile bigger than a baby's ever smiled in history. Alina thought about a good name for a baby girl as she looked at her closely to help her out. Everyone's gathered around to see the baby as Alina held her in her arms. 2D stood next to Alina, and the baby looked at 2D and smiled at him as well.

"How about Lizzie? That sounds like a good name." Alina suggested after a while of hard thinking.

"Oh, I like that name, Alina." Crystal agreed with Alina's input on the name. She smiled at Lizzie and couldn't believe that she had a second baby.

"Then Elizabeth it is." Murdoc agreed with that name as well. "We'll just call her Lizzie for short." He took his new baby and held her close and couldn't believe how tiny she was for a new born baby. He also enjoyed watching her smile and giggle in his arms, as soon as she woke up from her tiny nap that is.

Russell walked into the room to see the new baby, and he noticed she looked a lot like her own father; but only by the hair color and the fact that she likes to sleep a lot, and that was it.

"How does it feel being a father for the first time in your life?" Russell asked him.

"It's going great so far." Murdoc kissed his little girl on her head and watched her sleep in his arms.

Russell looked at 2D and the girls then he checked the time on his cell phone and noticed that it was 10:20pm already.

"I better get them home now, it's really getting late and I don't want them to lose any sleep time." Russell was always concern about making sure that everyone got all their sleep that they needed to start the next day. "I'll come back and get you later."

"Okay, sounds like better than riding back to Kong Studios with 2D." Murdoc had to agree with him and accept this offer.

2D secretly agreed with the idea in his mind but didn't say it out loud and causing a lot of drama.

"Noodle-you, Dreamina, and Kayla ride with me; Alina-you Victoria, Maura, Sarah are going to ride with 2D." Russell was thinking of separating Maura and Noodle so they wouldn't get into any fights on the way home. He knew that 2D seemed happy with it.

After that was planed everyone went out the cars and headed back to Kong Studio for the night. Then they all went into Alina's room and got ready for bed after Russell had told them that he wanted them to go straight to bed so they wouldn't be up alright, then he left and went back to get Murdoc from the hospital. 2D went back to his room in that dark cold basement, and the girls secretly stayed up a little longer and decided to put their box together so that they could burry it in the backyard before Russell and Murdoc had return. After finding a good place to put it in the backyard they quickly went inside, washed their hands and went to sleep.

Alina was thinking of the new life that was going to be taking place now with no way of turning back from it now.

"Alina, are you asleep yet?" Victoria asked her.

"Trying to go to sleep, but after all that's happened today it's kind of heard to in a way." Alina had responded. "What about you? Can you sleep?" She asked Victoria.

"I'm about to fall asleep right now, as tired as I am." Victoria began to sit straight up in her sleeping bag and turned over to face the way and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Alina could tell that Victoria was thinking of her graduation day this week, which was the day before the school closing ceremony. It was the only Alina could think of that could be on Victoria's mind at the moment, and she turned to her bedroom window to see the moonlight shining through in her room. Then she heard a knock at her bedroom door, and it was 2D coming to check on them.

"Hay, Alina, are you still up?" 2D asked her.

"Yeah, I'm trying to go to sleep right now." Alina explained to him with a smile.

"Oh, will I hope you do get some sleep tonight so Russell won't get mad at you or me, all because you were up all night." 2D was concerned about this too, and understood where Russell was coming from with this.

"Yeah, me too." Alina agreed with him. "Goodnight, 2D." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Alina." 2D smiled at her and closed the door quietly then went all the way back to his room.

After that everyone was asleep for the night, known as the quiet night that shined over Kong Studios with bless and happiness of today's events.

Episode Ten

Last Day of School

It's been a few days since Lizzie's birth, and everyone is still talking about it. But now they're on to the next phase, again, which is Alina singing a song in front of teachers and students at the school closing ceremony tomorrow. Being that classes were canceled, for all students and teachers, Alina spent her school time working with Mrs. Barr. It's just something she's been working on for the past few days. And Anna was so excited to take a camera so she could record Alina's performance. Murdoc and Crystal had planed to go and support Alina, and they still are. But as soon as school was over with for today it was going to be all about Victoria for the rest of day since she was graduating tonight.

But first, Alina's practice in the chorus room.

Amy was walking around the school instead of finding a room to stay in, then she heard Alina singing. She opened the door and stood there without being seen by Alina or Mrs. Barr so she could listening. But that didn't last long because as soon as they finished the song Mrs. Barr spotted her standing by the door.

"Amy, where are you suppose to be? You are not suppose to be in here as far as I know." Mrs. Barr stopped her from walking into the room any farther. She got up and had walked over to Amy. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked her to get more info to find out if she was up to something terrible to interferer with the process.

"I just heard Alina singing and I came to see what was up." Amy explained to her. "I didn't get a chance to hear the song that she was going to be singing for tomorrow."

"Amy, go back to your classroom or wherever you're suppose to be before I make a call to student services and have them come down here to get you." Mrs. Barr had given Amy a warning. "You could hear the song tomorrow morning while she sings it on stage. I don't want you down here again."

Amy stormed out of the room with anger in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore and it was starting to get to her every time she thought about it in the hallway.

"Sorry about that, Alina, you know how Amy is at times." Mrs. Barr looked out of the room to make sure that no one else was out there. "And I had a feeling that she was up to something to make everything go her way; and she hasn't gotten a vote from anyone to sing in the school closing ceremony even after the amount of times she entered the vote."

"I heard about that from some other people around the school." Alina explained to her without being too foreword about it.

"Alright, now let's get back to practice so you could be ready for tomorrow." Mrs. Barr got back to her seat and played the music for Alina.

A few hours later the bell had finally rung for school to end a little early since this was the last week of school and all. The girls' meat up outside, and Victoria was going to meet them at Kong Studios since she had to spend the day preparing for her graduation at any moment from now. Everyone was going to be talking about it until the moment that it is time for them to get to the stage room at Maury to partake in this annual and the most life changing ceremony that was about to happen.

As soon as they stepped into Kong Studios they saw Russell watching a movie on TV that was talking about witch craft, wizards, and warlocks. He turned and noticed them standing in the door way as Alina used her magical powers to closed the door. Russell, in a concern way, paid close attention to see if he could help Alina deal with her magic since Murdoc wasn't being much help at all, even before Lizzie was born. That's when he grew tired of it and decided to step in when saw that Alina needed in battle.

Crystal was in the kitchen fixing up Victoria's hair for graduation, and Victoria's dress was waiting for her in her room, all pressed and cleaned.

"Hay, girls', how was your third to the last day of school?" Crystal asked them.

"It was great, although it would have been better if we got to hang out with Alina but she was practicing her song." Kayla pointed out as a commented.

"Yeah, I missed you guys too." Alina agreed with them. "But Amy came down to the chorus room today for some odd reason, and Mrs. Barr had to send her away."

"Did she say why she was down there in the first place?" Maura asked her.

"She said she came down because she heard me singing and she didn't get to hear the song that I was singing. And Mrs. Barr had a feeling that Amy was probably planning something instead of just coming down there." Alina explained to all of them. "She didn't even have somewhere to be for the rest of the day."

Anna rushed into the living room as soon as she heard their voice from her room.

"Hay, sweetie, are you excited about summer vacation?" Crystal asked her with a smile.

"Yep, everyone in school is talking about it." Anna was overfilled with joy in her voice. "My friends are even planning their whole vacation out up until the day before we go back to school."

Then Murdoc walked in with Lizzie cuddled up in his arms, just waking up from her supper and extremely long nap this afternoon. She wasn't even cranky are anything.

"Hello, girls'." Murdoc greeted them with a smile that he doesn't show as often. It was probably the only time that they get to see him smile like that since Lizzie looked up at him and giggled the whole time.

"Hay." They responded.

Crystal was finally done with Victoria's hair, and Victoria was able to get up from her seat and go to her room to get dress and do her make-up. Victoria had used her magic to make sure that the dress was right wear it needed to be so she wouldn't step on it while walking on the stage tonight.

"Oh, Alina and Anna, we have a surprise for you two." Crystal walked over to the closet and pulled out a box that had holes poked in it. "You girls' are going to love this as soon as you see it." She opened the box and pulled out a small little puppy, and it was so cute and tiny; it had dark-brown fur with tiny paws and legs. She pet it's little head so she could make sure that it wasn't scared of anything.

Alina and Anna liked her as soon as they saw her. The little puppy looked at both of them with a smile and was so happy to see them for the first time.

"She was just born yesterday and they haven't named her yet; she's perfectly fine so we got to bring her home today." Crystal explained to them. "We're letting both of you pick out a name for her."

"How about Ashanti? That sounds like a good name for a baby puppy." Anna had suggested.

"Yeah, I agree." Alina liked the name Ashanti and thought that it would be really cool to name her that.

Crystal placed Ashanti on the ground and let her walk over to the Alina and Anna so she could get a chance to recognize them.

"The good thing is that she's going to stay that small forever, and that is as big as she's going to get." Murdoc informed them about that. He noticed that Lizzie was smiling and giggling once again and kissed her on her head.

As soon as 2D walked into the living room and was dressed and ready to go when they leave, and Ashanti rushed over to 2D and signed to be picked up and cuddled. 2D, in a caring way, picked Ashanti up in his arms. Then she started barking at him a little bit as soon as he picked her up.

"Oh my; Murdoc, you should have tamed this puppy before you showed her off." 2D suggested while taming Ashanti on his own behave, and he was surprised that she had learned to stop barking at him so quickly. Then he handed her over to Alina as soon as he noticed her and smiled at her as well. "Hay, Alina, you look cute." He commented.

"Thanks, 2D." Alina replied with a smile.

Then Ashanti started barking at 2D once again for no reason.

"Ashanti, stop it, that is really rude." Alina tamed Ashanti this time around.

She kept barking at 2D, and 2D stepped in to stop her himself. Ashanti just kept it up and almost bet him, but 2D stopped her just in time by moving his hand away from her before she did it.

"I'm sorry, 2D; I don't know what's gotten into her." Alina said.

Anna just pet Ashanti on the head to get her to stop, but it didn't work.

Alina took Ashanti from 2D and decided to try something different. "Ashanti, I'm going to put you in the room if you don't stop it. You want to go in the room?" Alina had warned her clammily as she walked to the room. "You're not behaving well out here."

Ashanti kept barking and wouldn't stop it so Alina took her in the room, then had placed Ashanti on the bed and closed the door. She had left the door to her bedroom open a little bit so that she could hear Ashanti. Then she walked back into the living room with 2D and everyone else.

"I guess Murdoc trained her to do that to me when she was in the car with them." 2D had a feeling about that and knew that Murdoc didn't like him at all.

"What? You think just because I brought her home you think I have something to do with it?" Murdoc said in a joking tone of voice and laughed in his evil way.

"No, it's because you don't like me that I think you did it." 2D said back to him in a serious tone.

"She'll be alright after a while, she just needs a little time to herself." Alina said to him.

Victoria came out of her room in her dress for graduation. "Hay, is everyone ready to so that we could get out of here on time?" She asked them as soon as she noticed them standing around. "We can't be late for this." She reminded them of that as well.

"Alright, everyone, go get ready to go like Victoria said." Murdoc put baby Lizzie in her crib since she was already dressed and everything. But he was already dressed.

Everyone took off and Russell grabbed Alina's arm and stopped her.

"Alina, can I talk to you for a second?" Russell asked her.

"What is it?" Alina agreed to the conversation.

"It's about your witch powers; I was watching that movie to see if there was away to control it and be prepared for battle." Russell began to explain everything to her. "They said that a person with magical powers use it in battle a lot and if they learn some spells it would be easier to control."

"What kind of spells? I don't even have a magical spell book to help me or to look up any magical spells to use in battle." Alina explained to him.

"I'll look it up on line and see what I could find." Russell added that to his plans.

Alina agreed with it and went to her room to get ready. When she had gotten there she had noticed that Ashanti had fallen asleep in the middle of the bed, then she woke up as soon as she heard Alina coming in the room. Ashanti had then seemed more relax and happier than before, and a nap was all she needed to help her get there.

Alina got ready for Victoria's graduation and then Victoria walked into her room.

"Alina, although I complained about this before in the pass, wear your necklace to the graduation just in case Wilt might show up so we'll be one step ahead of him. I'm not going to let him ruin this day." Victoria said as an order.

"Way ahead of you, I've been wearing it every single day ever since." Alina said. "It hasn't glowed for a while so that's a good sign of things to come."

Murdoc beeped the horn outside from his Winnebago. "Come on, people, we have to go; Lizzie and I are already out here, where are you?" He called out to them. He had to make sure that Lizzie was placed in her car seat correctly while he was waiting for them. "Alright, Lizzie, you're taken care at the moment." He got out one of her baby toys so she could have something to play with during the car ride so she wouldn't get board.

As soon as everyone got in the car it was time to pull off, and they got there just in time before it started. They also saw Dreamina and Sarah saving seats for them so that it would cut down on the time.

It lasted for three long hours because of the awards and music, and presentation of all of the students' diplomas as well. It went on from six till nine, and it was worth every moment. Lizzie watched but also stayed quite at the same time, which was a good thing a parent could be proud of. Lizzie didn't even cry for anything.

Then they finally went out to eat and went home, after they had toped off the rest of the evening by celebrating Victoria's victory with everyone. They kept wishing her all of the luck in the world.

The next day was Alina's performance for the school closing ceremony, and every single person at Kong Studios plans on being there for her to hear her sing like an angel, a angel with a soft and wonderful voice. Victoria was going to be there as well, and Maura and Noodle both had a backstage pass so that they could help her get ready for the show. But the only thing that was going to be happening was that Amy wasn't going to the show at all. She would skip school if she had to in order for them not to make her go.

2D was up early and went to Alina's room to see if she was awake, and he walked into her room to see that Ashanti was sleeping on her bed and Alina was already dressed working on the song. He thought that Alina looked so wonderful in her outfit.

"Hay, Alina, are you ready for today?" 2D asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just going over a few notes to remember while I still have time, that's all." Alina answered him with a smile, trying to hide the fact that she was nervous.

2D wasn't convinced so he walked up to her. "What's wrong? Is there something bothering you?" He asked her.

"Will, it's the song that Mrs. Barr picked out for me; it's not the type of song that I can sing so I'm afraid that I might mess up." Alina explained to him.

"Don't worry, you'll do great out there; here, I'll help you with it before you go to school." 2D sat on the bed next to Alina and helped her with the song for the time they've had left before it was time for Alina to leave.

They got through the whole song with no problem, and 2D thought that Alina did great and she was going to do well today.

"Did I mess up on anything?" Alina asked him.

"No, not at all; in fact, I don't even know why you were worried about singing the song when you did good." 2D commented her with a smile and gave the lyrics back to her so she could put it in her purse and take it with her.

Then Maura came to the room to get her. "Alina, we have to go, Dreamina's here; and she's waiting on us." Maura took Alina's hand and rushed her out of the door.

As soon as they got to the school Maura and Noodle walked with Alina backstage to help her get ready. Alina had a feeling that there was going to be a lot of fighting going on between them the whole time and it would be hard to get them to get their act together. Maura and Noodle were looking at each other all funny, but they didn't say a ward at all, until they finally got to the dressing room, that is.

Maura was fixing Alina's hair. "Alina, you're hair is going to look so cute." She'd commented as soon as she was done. "You should let me do your hair like this more often when you get the chance." She suggested with a smile and offered to do it whenever.

"Will, she's going to like the make-up, it goes with her outfit." Noodle said with a attitude tone towards Maura. "It's going to be so much better than the hair style that you'd picked out for her." She did Alina's make-up and ignored Maura.

"Look, Noodle, I know her a lot better than you do; and I think she likes the way I did her hair for today." Maura snapped on Noodle, just as Alina feared would happen.

"No way she likes this ugly hair style, I don't even like it." Noodle snapped back.

"Of course you wouldn't like it since you don't even like me." Maura fought back in a verbal way.

Dreamina came into the dressing room to get them so they could take their seats in the crowed. "You two, come on, I'm saving your seats; and Victoria is keeping people out there from taking it." She told them.

Maura and Noodle walked out of the dressing room and headed to their seats with a lot more arguing than usual. Dreamina wasn't surprised at them one bit as she followed them out there to get her seat as well. Alina looked over the lyrics and practiced one more time before going on in front of people.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Barr walked in to get her. "Alina, it's time; you ready to do this?" She asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Alina got up from her chair, put the lyrics away and followed Mrs. Barr out to the stage.

She waited until Mrs. Barr had introduced her before going out there.

"Alright, everyone, now is the moment that you've been waiting for all week long; introducing for the first time on stage, Alina is going to perform for us, and led us into the summer vacation spirit." Mrs. Barr introduced her and walked off the stage.

Alina went out there and started singing the song as the background music played for her. Mrs. Barr had to let her know when to start since she's never heard this song until she started working on it.

Nighttime Stars

Every night, before I go to sleep,

I look out of my window, and see

The bright light of the moon

As well as all the shining stars

In the sky.

I look up at them, and think of all

The good things that could happen

If I just make a wish for

My dreams to come true overnight.

I could see the light

Shining from the stars as they

Light up the nighttime sky,

With all hope that they can hold

In just one, small little place for people

Wish and dream upon.

Some people stay up and watch

The stars shin bright in the sky.

Some people say that good things

Could happen whenever the nighttime stars

Are out in the sky for us to see.

Hopes will come true if we

Pray and wish

On the nighttime stars tonight while it's

Shining so high.

Pray for the night,

And wish on a nighttime star tonight.

As soon as Alina was done singing everyone clapped for her in the crowed, then, on time top of that, she heard her a bunch of people saying her name out there. Although, it was mainly all of her friends cheering for her. She looked around and saw that Amy had stayed home like she had planed the whole time so she wouldn't have to see Alina. Alina didn't think anything of it because she knew that Amy was that type of person who would do something like this to everyone who got something that she had always wanted to do.

After that school was over for today, and everyone kept telling Alina she'd rocked the stage out there and if she did entered to do it again next year then they would vote for her again. It was the best thing that they've seen in a while.

Later that night Alina used her magical witch powers to put everything away, back in its place where it belonged. Ashanti was sleeping her bed, next to Alina's bed, where it was placed, and she was sleeping like a baby. Then Alina finally got to bed herself so she could get some rest for the night. She listened to her MP3player and looked out of her bed room window and looked at the stars, and fell asleep just like that.

The next morning everyone showed up at school and got couldn't wait for it to be over, being that it was the very last day of school. The chorus students went to the chorus room to hang out with Mrs. Barr for the rest of the day. Amy had decided to find another place to hang out because she didn't want to be there.

"Good morning, those of you who came here today, which reminds me-everyone, take a form and pass it around if you are interested in being in the summer show this year for chorus." Mrs. Barr handed out a sheet for the students to sign, and for their parent's or guardians to sign as well. "This is also going to some people at Kong Studios, if there are any who want to participate, although I think 2D should."

"When do you want us to turn them in?" Dreamina asked her.

"You could just give it to me the first day you come in here, I'm going to hold try outs for solos since there's a lot of solos to be given for everyone, apparently." Mrs. Barr had informed them of the solos. "But, if there is any form is disrespect you will lose your chances to try out for a solo, and you will also lose your solo." She took a seat once all of the students had gotten a form. "And, needless to say, I got a form from Brendan, as well as Amy; they got theirs, I think yesterday before they left school." She added.

Everyone was surprised to see that.

"But I'll tell you this, as an example of losing a chance at a solo; Amy was giving me a lot of grief all because Alina got picked over her yesterday, so she shouldn't even be having a solo, and she shouldn't even be part of this, but I can't turn her down." Was one of Mrs. Barr's wise words of fairness and warning. "The more people we have the better. We're going to be doing songs from a play called "The Barrio Girl", but, we're not going to be doing the actual play it's self."

"What is "The Barrio Girl" about?" Dreamina asked.

"It's about this girl who's parents' influenced music in her life, but her mother had died when she was little." Alina explained the meaning of the play for those who haven't heard of it. "Then her father remarries this woman who hates music, so she joins a group of teens who listen to music all day." She didn't want to ruin the end of the play for them.

"Thank you, Alina, that was very well said." Mrs. Barr said. "Now is everyone in here excited and ready to do this?" She asked with joy.

"Yeah!" Everyone responded with excitement in their tone of voice.

"That's what I like to hear." Mrs. Barr smiled at her class. "Now if we could only get 2D to join us for this event at Kong Studios. Alina, give this to him for me." She gave another form to Alina to pass on to 2D. "Tell him we have a spot for him in here, if he's interested in participating with us."

Then the bell rung for school to end, for the whole summer! Yeah!

Back at Kong Studios Alina handed the form to 2D about the summer show, and, by luck, 2D agreed to do it since it was only for a selected few. But who cares? They have a show to put!

Bones Segment

Salem's Discovery

Before starting this segments it's fair and respectful to point out that Riptor, Jago, Orchid, and Spinal are from the video game Killer Instinct. But they're being used in this segment because all of them have a connection to Salem, and Alina. Everything will be explained, in a this segment. The creators of this game deserve credit.

It all started one day at the jail center, which Riptor, Jago, and Orchid are in charge of the whole system to make sure that everyone was safe. And they also stopped crams to make sure that everyone is protected, and they captured the evil guys. Being that Riptor has his own army of clones he uses them to help out and keep everything under control. But all of this was about to get bigger and larger than life on this particular day.

On this particular Riptor was walking around to make sure that everyone was in their ceil where they belong, and Spinal was in his ceil as well. Spinal was nothing but bones, and he planed on getting out of here and getting revenge. Riptor kept him captive, just like his friend, Salem, would have like it.

How does he know this? He used to be Salem's friend until he lost her and couldn't find her. He still had a picture of he and Salem together, and he always thought about her and how much she would have loved this place. But for the record, he's only four-years-old. It bothered him when it first happened.

After walking around and checking on everyone Riptor checked the cameras' that they've sit up, and that's when he heard what was being said.

"Wilt is still after Salem, although she vanished a long time ago after she took him out in battle." Someone had said to someone else.

Riptor stayed hidden and listened to what was going on in their conversation so he could get more information.

"He said that she's still alive somewhere in the mortal world and is planning to bring her back to the magical world so he could destroy her." The other person responded. "But, if you ask me, I don't think he is going to have much luck in that department."

"He would if she's still around." The first person pointed out.

Riptor decided to find his friends, Orchid and Jago, and find out more about what's going on. He found them in a computer room talking and going over their crams and suspects, a long with how they're going to catch them, and it was mainly about Wilt. Riptor thought he found them at the perfect time.

"Hay, Riptor." Orchid spotted him in the door way.

"Hay, guess what I just heard on my way down here; Salem's might be alive and Wilt's in the process of tracking her down right now." Riptor filled them and told them everything.

"Where did you hear all of this?" Jago asked him.

"I over heard some guys talking about it after I checked the ceils so I thought one of you might know something about it." Riptor explained to them. "But then again, if she is alive then she would have came looking for us or something."

"I haven't heard anything, and you do have a good point about it." Jago agreed with him. "And no one knows where she is; and we've been looking for her for a while since then."

The Orchid remembered something that could fill in the pieces to the puzzle. "But, being that she's a witch wouldn't her powers send a sign that she's still out there?" She asked.

"They said that Wilt found her in the mortal world, but the question is "where did he find her?", and how he even found her is beyond me." Riptor added.

"I think we could use our plan to get Wilt while getting more information to see if he had found her at all or if he's making it up." Orchid suggested. She grabbed the everything the three of them would need in order to make sure it goes through. "I'll think of a way to get him out of his station at his layer; Jago, you keep a look out for Wilt while we break into his computer and get the information. Let us know if he's coming back as soon as you see him coming."

"Okay." Jago agreed with the plan in order to make it work.

"Alright, let's move out." Orchid led the way out of the computer room and remembered where to find Wilt's hiding place.

When they got there they snuck in and began to put the plan into full affect in hopes they would make it. Jago did his part by getting Wilt out of the room by causing a lot of noise, in another area that was as far away from the room as possible. Orchid and Riptor went in and got on the computer to do their research and find out what Wilt was up to and if he'd seen Salem anywhere. They also wanted to know if she was still alive as well, and they'd hoped that it was true.

Orchid also looked at some plans that were written on paper and wasn't processed on the computer. That helped them even more because they found out a lot more than what they hoped for.

"I found this: apparently Wilt's been at Kong Studios the first night that Salem went there with her friends so that their singing group would get a record deal." Orchid pointed that out to Riptor. "Did you find anything on the computer?" She asked him.

"The only thing that I've found up here is a formula for a tracking device, a necklace, and she's wearing it right now." Riptor printed it out quickly along with a picture of her. "I've also found this picture, and it looks like Salem from head to toe."

Orchid looked at the picture as well to get a better look, and she couldn't help but to agree with him.

"And believe it or not, he did find her in the mortal world at that place like those guys had said." Riptor got a lot out of this one.

"How are you doing out there Jago?" Orchid asked him.

"Everything's going great, no sign of Wilt yet." Jago looked around to make sure. When he heard a sound coming from around the corner he realized he spoke too soon. He heard Wilt. "Oh, change that, he's coming around the corner." He warned them.

Riptor and Orchid got their stuff and got out of there just in time, but they had to crawl in a vent in order to get out of there without Wilt seeing any of them. They made it out that place in one piece and got back to the jail center.

"Yowl didn't give up in there, did you?" Jago commented them.

"We've got everything, didn't we?" Riptor opened the door to the jail center.

As soon as they walked inside they realized that something was wrong because everyone was down and hurt to the point that it would take a few minutes before they were ready to move. Riptor spotted one of his clones laying on the floor, a girl name Grace, but she was completely fine and unharmed-thankfully. Orchid and Jago helped everyone up and made sure that they were okay.

Riptor had rushed over to help Grace. And Grace is his sister by the way.

"Grace, what happened?" Riptor asked her.

"It's Wilt." Grace answered him.

"Wilt was here? When was all this?" Riptor asked her.

"He came as soon as you three had left, and released Spinal from his ceil." Grace had add that part of information.

Riptor couldn't believe it until he saw that Spinal's ceil was left opened and there was no one in there.

"I tried to stop them, but he used his magic to get out of here so quickly." Grace went on. "He was using Spinal to help him find Salem and take her down in the mortal world. She could be alive."

"I've heard, we got the information and we know where we can find her." Riptor gathered everything to prepare for this moment. "Grace, you stay here and keep an eye on everyone else; Jago and Orchid, we have to find Salem and save her before Wilt gets to her first."

"You mean-" Orchid gasped.

"Yep, we're going to have to go to the mortal world; let's go." Riptor had found a way to make a portal that would take them to the mortal and the location of Kong Studios.

As soon as he found a picture of the place it was time. They jumped through the portal as a team, and they're going to work together as a team. It was the only that they could save all of those people before Wilt got there.

But they realize that Salem is really Alina? Will they be able to save her before time runs out on them?

Read the next book to find out what happens.

**Gorillaz Fan Fiction**

**Book Listings**

1) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 1

2) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 1 ½

3) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 2

4) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 2 ½ part I

5) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 2 ½ part II

6) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 3

7) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 4

8) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 5

Play List for Book Series

1) Gorillaz- Clints Eastwood

2) Gorillaz- M1A1

3) Gorillaz- Tomorrow Comes the Day

4) Gorillaz- Slow Country

5) Gorillaz- Feel Good inc.

6) Gorillaz- Dare

7) Gorillaz- El Emama

8) Gorillaz- Stylo

9) La' Vega- Fairytale Ending

Gorillaz Fan Fiction

Book 1 ½

Welcome To This Side

Of Fame

Dear Maura,

Meet at the table at lunch. I want to talk to you about something.


End file.
